I'll Prove You Wrong
by BlissfulTranquility
Summary: -AU- Kyouya wasn't raised to be a lovestruck fool but to be a great leader of his kingdom. Although, Kyouya did have to wonder why his father would make him meet some princess every summer if having him fall in love was so foolhardy to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I am proud to present my new story! I haven't seen any AUs in a long time so I thought I would make one for fun. I'm sorry if things seem to be going slow at the beginning, but it's really... not, eheh ^^;; and since chapters will be rather short, I'll try updating quickly.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea is my own.

* * *

Kyouya

King Ootori Yoshio.

My father.

Admired by everyone in the Southern Kingdom and loved by the people of our nation as well.

I aspired to be like him when I was a child and when I believed that I was to take the throne even though I was the third son of our family.

I looked up to him and I respected him as a King. Did I love him as a father? Well, of course I did. But that was as far as it went.

Father raised my two older brothers and I to become great leaders for our nation. We were always expected to be intelligent and capable young men. That wasn't a difficult feat though. He also drilled into our minds that we should be apathetic at all times because showing any emotions of sadness or a too relaxed nature would be portrayed as weakness. And a King that showed such weakness was not fit for his role. I never objected to his teachings. That was how Father acted and he was an amazing King. As long as the people were living happily and orderly, Father was pleased.

If there were ever issues in the city, he would be on it in a heartbeat. Normally, he would have the problem under control in minutes.

The townspeople wouldn't dare to make him angry though. He was incredibly harsh when he was mad. It may sound as though they were afraid of him, but they really weren't. It was because they knew that he would help anyone in an orderly manner at any tome that they respected him the way that I did.

It only took a year for my brothers and I to become splitting images of our father personality wise. My adaptation to acting like my father was one of the very few times I was told he was proud of me. To be honest, I believe it was the only time.

I was still only six and being told that Father was proud of me made me lose my composure for that moment. After that, Father did more work with us when he could. On the side, I was studying the history of our family and the history of our nation. I wanted to tell my father that I was doing all of this on my own but on that day...

He had summoned me to meet with him in his study. It was something important.

I was a bit anxious but I went there nonetheless, along with one of the palace guards. When we arrived, he knocked at the door and stated his reason for being there. He looked down at me then back at the door as he opened it. As I walked in, I saw Father was with someone else. He was talking to who seemed like another King. Father stared at me from across the room and the strange man had looked at me too.

The guard had closed the door behind me. I walked in towards the center of the room, stopped and bowed for Father. "Kyouya. This is King Fujioka Ryoji of the Northern Kingdom."As I looked up, Father had reached out his hand in the direction of the King, making note that I bow to him as well.

I bowed and said my greeting, "Your highness." When I looked back up at King Fujioka, the corners of his mouth had gone up into a big grin.

He was nothing like Father. I could tell he was a flamboyant type of person and one who was laid back as well. Father overshadowed that man in every way. I couldn't believe he was of royal status and for him to be King of the Northern Kingdom no less. The Northern Kingdom was a great nation. Great enough for even Father to acknowledge. It was incomprehensible as to how that man was a King. I couldn't stop fussing about it in my mind.

Father came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked down to me and spoke through his stiff lips,"Kyouya, King Ryoji came here to speak with you."

I nodded to him and made my way to King Fujioka and he approached me as well. I stopped in front of him but I neglected to say a word. I could feel a piercing glare on me coming from Father so I looked at the King. He had knelt down to eye level with me and smiled his foolish looking smile. "Well, hello there Prince Kyouya. It's nice to meet you."

That day had passed like a fleeting memory.

And yet...

It was the day that everything would start to fall into place and ultimately end in destruction.

* * *

A/N: Sounded prologue-y but that's just me. Anyways! Love this? Hate this? In the middle? Your thoughts/reviews/critics are greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be up soon, depending on what happens :)

Until next time,

Bliss~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, when I was reading the reviews, I laughed to myself at how I also noticed the story kind of sounds like The Swan Princess. Ahh... which is kind of bad, so I'll edit my disclaimer, haha.

*****Edit* Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ouran OR The Swan Princess. The plot/general idea/conflict (or what say you), is my own.

Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry about the wait D': I'll update as soon as I can! And thank you to those who reviewed! :)

* * *

Ryoji

My wife, Kotoko, passed away when our daughter was only five years old.

It was a very difficult time when it happened. I felt as though a piece of me had disappeared along with her. However, no matter how much it pained me and no matter how sad I was when she passed, I had to put on a smile. I needed to be strong for the people of the kingdom and most of all, for my little Haruhi. In times of tragedy, people need to know they have someone they can look to for support.

And that's what I did. For those who were in grief, I reassured everyone that they would get through it. Although, whenever I seemed to be upset, Haruhi would be the one to comfort me instead.

Funny how that can be.

To be honest... I always had the feeling that Haruhi knew what was happening. She was pretty aware of her surroundings for her age. Haruhi was a lot like her mother already but of course she doesn't remember her mother all that well. Her vision of Kotoko helped sculpt the person that she has become and I'm happy for that. It reminds me of Kotoko and I'm also reminded at how thankful I am to have had Haruhi.

After Haruhi had turned six, I realized that she wouldn't be able to become Queen of the Northern Kingdom if she didn't have a husband. That was definitely one of the things I hated about royalty and their 'rules.'

"If the first born child of the royal family is a girl, she has to be married in order to take the throne."

On the other hand, if it were a boy, they would just take it. They would marry later if they wished. I made it clear that I disliked this 'rule' but even though I'm the King, I'm well aware I don't have much power to change something so set in stone from ages ago.

Kotoko... was in the same situation. Her parents didn't have any other children and so they had to find someone for her to marry. So, I wasn't born into royalty- I was married into it. Not that it really became a problem with anyone. The late king was close with my father from way before and that was how Kotoko and I met...

That was when it hit me.

I remembered that King Ootori Yoshio of the Southern Kingdom had a son about the same age as Haruhi. I met the man once or twice before... I think he was nice enough.

Maybe, just maybe, I could get him to agree to have his son met with my Haruhi. The thing was, what would happen afterward? They would have to keep seeing each other to get to know each other better.

It may sound as though it's forcing Haruhi into a marriage and love but it's more cultivating it and... pushing it to grow in the right direction.

Yes. Thinking about it like that makes things feel less guilty. Besides, it was all for Haruhi's sake.

So, I decided I would visit the Southern Kingdom, talk with King Yoshio and hopefully met his son at the same time.

And...

When I saw the door open into King Yoshio's study, revealing the young boy, I couldn't help but smile. In that moment, I knew.

He was the one for my Haruhi.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another short chapter though :/ But gosh, I love it when things just flow together. I didn't even think of half of what I typed when I was actually writing it on paper. So anyway, did ya like it? Reviews, thoughts, and critiques (used the right word this time, lol) are greatly appreciated and encouraged! Thanks for reading!

~Bliss


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woo! This chapter is a bit longer. :) The chapters in this story vary depending on what is happening and what the characters are describing/talking about. Especially if it's just one person's POV. I don't want to make them ramble and then make it boring. :(

So yeah, just letting you know :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi

I figured that my father made it his mission to find me a suitable man to marry after my mother passed away. However, I didn't always know.

It was a short lived mission, seeing as how my father ran off to visit the Southern Kingdom when I was six. I was told that the King there had a son about my age and Father had quickly become attached to him.

The boy's name was Prince Ootori Kyouya. He was the third son of the Ootori family.

That was all I knew about him.

When Father returned home after his visit from the South, he told me that I was to meet Prince Kyouya sometime soon. But that "sometime soon" turned into two years. Father and I found out that King Yoshio didn't want his six year old son to venture outside of their kingdom until he was a bit older. It was understandable. Father felt the same way with me.

The first time I met Prince Kyouya was the summer after my eighth birthday. It was a big deal for Father. He wanted to impress King Yoshio with a big dinner and welcoming party. From what Father had told me about the King and what he was like- serious, hard to please, and strict- I suggested otherwise. "The King will think you're trying too hard."

Father looked at me with a gaping expression. Then he went through a series of emotions as he pondered my statement. "No, no... I suppose you are right, Haruhi. King Yoshio would probably think less of me as a King. So, no extravagant party is... necessary."

I could tell my father was upset. His last words came out quiet. He really wanted to go all out to impress the King. Nevertheless, Father was still going to have a great dinner prepared.

I wasn't as enthusiastic about meeting the Prince as much as Father was. I wasn't sure how to feel, really. The things that ran through my mind was that 'I am meeting a boy who my father really likes.' At the time, I didn't think much of it. I never really had any close friends in the Kingdom and I thought I could become friends with him. I wasn't aware of what my father was planning then, so nothing about it bothered me.

After about an hour, Father and I got notice that the King and Prince had arrived. Father thought it would be best to greet them at the front of the palace doors.

When we got outside, the palace gates were opening for a horse driven carriage. It was nothing too fancy. The only embellishments that was on it were two medium sized, teal triangular flags mounted on either side of the top front of the carriage. Showing that they were royalty.

The carriage made its way to the front steps to the palace and it stopped with the door facing Father and I. The driver made his way off his seat and went to open the door of the carriage, revealing the King.

He walked up to my father and greeted him.

King Yoshio was almost exactly what I pictured him to be. He was the kind of person that when people saw him, there was a certain intimidating aura that they could feel and yet a certain respect as well. He looked so serious and he talked through stiff lips. Never once showing any kind of emotion.

King Yoshio's attention had then turned to me and he looked down at me, his eyes ever so analytical. As if to see if I was worthy of his presence. "You must be Princess Haruhi." He said.

I looked back up at him. My stare must have been wary because without knowing, I had hid myself behind my father.

"O-oh, she's just a bit shy." Father said. He placed a hand on my head, wanting to reassure me and comfort me. "Where's Prince Kyouya?"

King Yoshio didn't even turn around to look. Prince Kyouya was right beside him. I didn't even see him come off the chariot.

I stared at the Prince. He seemed... frail somehow. Mostly because he was so scrawny. But he seemed cute. His black hair gently caressed his face as it was slightly longer than most young boys. It looked so soft; the kind of soft that anyone would want to touch. He had good posture and he resembled King Yoshio incredibly. I couldn't see his eyes though. There was a glare from the light outside and it rendered me from seeing Prince Kyouya's face fully.

Father had said something to King Yoshio about the dinner that he was having prepared as he ushered us all inside. He also mentioned to them about the rooms they were to stay in.

King Yoshio and my father had went off to talk some more by themselves in the library. So I was left alone with Prince Kyouya. We were both silent for a long time until the head maid, Celia, found us. Celia was very kind and very motherly towards me but I always thought of her as more as a sister. She looked at me and smiled. Then she looked at Prince Kyouya. "You must be Prince Kyouya." She bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet to you."

Prince Kyouya still neglected to speak.

Celia looked back at me and smiled again. "Why don't you two go play in the garden for a while until dinner is ready?" She suggested.

I nodded my head and looked at Kyouya. He wasn't looking at me. I was starting to wonder if he was just shy or if he already disliked being here.

Celia walked us to the garden entrance and left to finish her other errands. Prince Kyouya and I walked off into the garden and we were both quiet. I have no idea what he could have been thinking but I was wondering why he wasn't talking or saying anything. Or even introducing himself.

Then I realized. I never even introduced myself to him.

I stopped walking and looked at the back of Prince Kyouya's head. He had stopped once he realized I stopped. He turned to face me and that was when I finally saw his eyes behind his glasses. His eyes were truly mesmerizing. I caught myself gazing at him like a fool and finally snapped out of it. "Um... I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." I said. I tried to fight away the blush of embarrassment that was trying to reach my cheeks. "I'm Haruhi."

Prince Kyouya just stared at me. Then he moved his hand to push up his glasses. "My name is Kyouya."

Prince Kyouya's voice was soft and cool. He had talked with such confidence.

I was at a stand still, trying to figure out what to do. The King and Prince Kyouya were going to stay for the summer and I didn't want it to be this... quiet and awkward between us.

All I really could do was show him around. The garden at least, since we were already there.

I started to walk ahead of Prince Kyouya, looking at him as I walked by. I gave him a slight smile with the intention of trying to lift the mood. "Come on. I'll show you around the garden for now." I told him. I reached and grabbed his hand and started to walk him around the garden. I noticed that he seemed a bit surprised when I grabbed his hand.

I showed him where all the flowers were and pointed out all the places to sit and relax. It lasted until the sun was just starting to set. The last place I brought him was my favorite place in the whole garden. It was a small koi pond surrounded by the most prettiest cherry blossom trees. The pond had lily pads and the water lilies too. It was a very serene and quite the secluded little area.

I was talking quite a bit when I was showing Prince Kyouya around but when we got settled here, I was quiet. My mind had become blank as I looked upon the beauty of the pond.

"...Are you okay?" Prince Kyouya had looked my way. As I stared back at him, his face didn't really show any concern nor did the tone of his voice.

I smiled at him and told him I was fine. However, at that moment, I felt as though I wanted to tell him everything about myself... I shook the thought out of my mind. I had only just met him. It would have been weird... but there was just something about being with him already that made me feel... so comfortable.

I realized it was time to head back into the palace for dinner. I told him that we should get going.

As we approached the palace, I hopped over a small hole in the ground. I turned around after I did, so that I could warn Prince Kyouya about it. However, before I could say a word, I saw him trip and fall. I ran over to him to help him up and withheld the giggle that wanted to come out. "Are you alright? I was going to warn you but you fell before I could... Sorry."

"Usually, you tell someone before you go and do it yourself." He told me. He held onto my arm as I pulled him up. He had dirt all over clothes and he was missing his glasses.

"I thought you would have at least seen me hop over it." I let go of Prince Kyouya after he regained his balance and proceeded to look for his glasses. They weren't too far. I picked them up while Prince Kyouya patted himself down from the dirt.

I wiped them clean and was about to give them back to him but I ended up gazing into his eyes again. I couldn't help but be swept under the charm his eyes gave.

I handed Prince Kyouya his glasses and I watched him as he put them back on.

I smiled at him when he looked back at me. "I... Like you without your glasses." I told him.

Prince Kyouya stared at me, surprised by my comment and then he quickly looked away from me. He seemed a little flustered.

It was really cute, actually.

That was one of the few times that I ever saw his face turn so red.

* * *

A/N: Awww... So cute... I'm kind of playing around with Kyouya and Haruhi's personalities as children but I suppose it's not really noticeable. So how was it? :D Your thoughts are greatly appreciated! Oh, and just in case any of you were wondering how to pronounce the head maid's name, it's like this: "See-li-ya" Yeah :)

Until next time!

~Bliss


	4. Chapter 4

Kyouya

* * *

"I... like you without your glasses."

Those words echoed through my ears all throughout that day. Princess Haruhi completely caught me by surprise when she said that to me.

I could feel my cheeks tense a little in embarrassment, so I turned my attention away from her as she stood in front me, smiling as she had all along. I tried to make the flush in my cheeks go away before I looked back at her.

After regaining my composure, the princess and I walked back into the palace. The head maid, Celia, had seen the princess and I come back from the garden entrance. She had a frantic expression on her face. She rushed over to us, letting out a sigh of relief. "There you two are." Celia knelt down to eye level with Princess Haruhi. "Have you been outside this whole time?"

Princess Haruhi smiled and told Celia what we had been doing. "I see... Just be sure to come back before the sun sets next time. His Highness was worried about where you were, princess." The maid had then turned her attention to me and her eyes widened in surprise. Princess Haruhi noticed what she was going to say and she was getting ready to counter the maid's statement. "My, what ever happened to Prince Kyouya? He has dirt all over-"

"Kyouya."

Celia, Princess Haruhi and I, suddenly froze up when we heard the daunting voice of my father pierce our ears. I looked up to see my father standing behind Celia. His face was expressionless as always but I knew he was angry.

I quickly pulled myself together, walked away from the princess and bowed to her without saying a word. She was stunned and not exactly in the good way. I suppose she thought I was in trouble but I was used to my father's strictly ways.

I walked towards my father and we left them behind in silence.

I followed Father up a set of stairs and he showed me to my room. Father gave me a cold stare when I arrived. "Clean up before coming down for dinner." He commanded. He had opened the door.

"Yes Father." I replied.

My father got some of the servants to come and aid me in getting a change of clothes. He stood at the doorway for a moment before leaving. "It is not princely to sully your clothes in dirt." And just like that, Father walked away.

As the servants pulled out new clothes for me to wear, I thanked them and had them leave when they finished. I stood in front of the mirror putting on and adjusting my clothes.

My mind started to wander and all I could think about was the time I spent with Princess Haruhi in the garden.

I had to admit, I wasn't expecting the King's daughter to be so refined unlike himself. Princess Haruhi spoke to me with elegance. The only noticeable likeness they had was that the King and the Princess always smiled and even then, Princess Haruhi's smile was... more enlightening.

When I saw her hide behind King Ryoji earlier that day, I couldn't help but notice how delicate she was and how her big brown eyes dazzled me... especially in the sunlight. Her long brown hair fell to the middle of her back...

Princess Haruhi was really beautiful.

There was a knock on my door. I turned around to see who it was. "Prince Kyouya." It was Celia. "Dinner is ready. If you will allow me, I will escort you to the dining hall."

I nodded to her. I quickly brushed my sleeves and walked towards Celia, following her to the dining hall. When I arrived, I saw that my father was already there, along with Princess Haruhi. They were already sitting down at the table. I took my seat across from the Princess. My father was sitting to the right of me and King Ryoji still had yet to come.

The table wasn't that large but it wasn't small.

I looked at Princess Haruhi. She was looking at me with her gentle eyes. She had slightly looked down, keeping her gaze set on me, letting her hair fall to the sides of her face as if she were hiding behind it. She then mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

I looked at her a little confused and mouthed back, "What for?"

"Getting you in trouble."

Before I could reply to the Princess, King Ryoji had entered the room. All the maids, butlers, and servers bowed to him. When the King took his seat, the servers had left to get the food.

The dinner was astounding. The food was well made and it was actually nice to have some conversation while eating too. Whenever I ate dinner with my family, it was silent except for the clattering of the silverware hitting the plates.

The conversations had come naturally since King Ryoji was very talkative. However, my father an I weren't that responsive. I knew that Father wouldn't be pleased if I spoke out of turn with the King.

Finally, dinner was over. As we all were getting ready to leave for our rooms, I saw King Ryoji walk over to Princess Haruhi and he kissed her gently on the forehead and telling her good night. The Princess had left with the head maid and King Ryoji had taken my father out in another direction.

I guess they had more to talk about.

When I got to my room, my sleepwear had already been set out for me. I had closed the door and changed.

I took this time to settle in with the surroundings of the bedroom. It was huge room with a big bed almost in the middle of the room. There were two large glass windows with a connecting balcony. Outside, was a view of the garden. I also had a slight glimpse of the koi pond. It was a quaint and simple room.

When I had finished circling the room, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Pri...youya..." The voice was muffled. I couldn't hear what the person was saying. I think they were whispering so I rushed over to the door. I set my hand on the doorknob and was about to twist the handle.

"Don't open the door, Prince Kyouya." It was the Princess. What was she doing outside of her bedroom chamber?

"Princess Haruhi?" I stood in front of the door, blankly staring at it. "What are you-"

"I just..." Princess Haruhi cut me off. " I just wanted to say, I really enjoyed spending time with you today... I don't have many friends inside the Kingdom..." She said.

I half smiled and leaned my back against the door. I could tell by the wavering sound in her voice that she was a little embarrassed. I waited a little before I responded. "I had a good time too."

It was quiet for a while. I wasn't even sure if she was still at the door. I pushed my glasses back into place. I thought I might as well say something.

I suddenly felt my cheeks tense again. "I'm glad... we got to meet."

I didn't hear a response for a few seconds so I assumed that Princess Haruhi had left... extremely carefully and quietly. I pushed myself away from against the door and started to head towards my bed. I was kind of hoping she heard what I said.

"...Me too." I had stopped when I heard those words. It sent chills up my spine. I looked back at the door and I heard the faint sound of footsteps become even fainter. She _was_ still there. Just standing at my door in silence.

I stared at the door a while longer. I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from rising as I went into bed.

Princess Haruhi was definitely an intriguing girl...

And I wanted to know more about her.

* * *

A/N: Yay, finally I finished :D I hope this chapter was okay. I kind of thought it got a bit boring... I tried to make this as long as I could from the original copy I wrote without making it drag on. It'll give me some footing for the next chapter at least. :) Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading! Any thoughts?

~Bliss


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! Just an f.y.i this chapter is my absolute favorite. I love it. I warn you of the fluff in this chapter as well. Too bad I can't say it's "extremely fluffy" but oh well. Hope you guys like it ;D

Oh and to _shiroazchan_- Kyouya and Haruhi are currently 8 years old :)

Happy reading!

* * *

Haruhi

I was actually really happy when Kyouya said he was "glad we got to meet." I could just tell I was blushing. There was no way around it.

I had to take to a moment to catch my breath before speaking. My back was against the wall, I had my head down and I was clenching my hand into a fist over my chest. I basically forced out my last words. It wouldn't have been audible otherwise.

After that, I was startled when I heard something from down the hall. I ran off towards my room in the other direction.

As the days went by, Prince Kyouya and I spent a lot of time together when we had the chance. I was actually able to get him to smile at me some of the time and he would usually only laugh at me when I did something he thought was ridiculous. I didn't mind though. Hearing his laughter was like seeing buried treasure in a sandbox.

When Prince Kyouya and I would play out in the garden, I always made sure we had spare clothes to change into. Father never was able to figure out how the Prince and I always had different clothes on after playing outside.

I do remember the time when I accidentally knocked Prince Kyouya into a mud puddle after it was raining. It really was an accident. King Yoshio was angry but I think I managed to persuade him it was my fault.

King Yoshio had also seemed to lessen his intimidating aura around the palace but he was still stubborn, strict, and emotionless as usual. Something my father, myself and everyone else in the kingdom got a chance to get used to.

Then suddenly... Just like that... Summer was almost over.

The leaves on the trees were starting to change into an array of oranges, reds, and yellows. The once fragrant blooms of the past spring and summer were withering. The song birds fled for warmth as the days grew more frigid.

Father had a few of the butlers go to the koi pond and take the fish out so they wouldn't freeze. He let me keep them in my room.

On the day before Prince Kyouya and King Yoshio were to leave, I brought the Prince out to the garden while the sun was setting. It was a cold night. I made him bring his coat. "Why bring a coat if you weren't going to let me use it?" Prince Kyouya said confounded. I made him turn away as I was wrapping something into his coat.

"I needed to carry something." I simply said. I tapped Prince Kyouya on the shoulder when I finished.

"You couldn't have brought something of your own?"

I laughed to myself and took a hold of Prince Kyouya's hand.

The Prince and I had to sneak out from the palace and into the garden since it was getting late. I lead the way the entire time until we reached the koi pond... Kind of like the way I did when I first met him...

When we reached the pond, even though the cherry blossom trees were almost bare from all of its blossoms and even in the beginning of the night, the scenery was still a sight to behold. Scattered all around were the fallen specks of pink on the ground and they were also floating upon the water of the pond.

I let go of the Prince's hand, walked around the pond and sat down near the tree by the edge of the water, gently placing the coat down. The Prince followed me, still wondering what we were doing out here. I looked at him and smiled. "Sit down." I watched as he gave me a weird stare and sat down beside me anyway.

He turned to me. "Why are we here?" He said with a straight forward tone.

I kept my stare on him, unwavering. "Well, you see. Tomorrow is a very important day for my father and I."

Prince Kyouya raised his eyebrow.

"But since you are leaving tomorrow morning, I wanted to have you be a part of it." I didn't give Prince Kyouya a chance to say anything back. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Why?" Prince Kyouya quickly withdrew a little.

I pouted and put my hands on my hips. "Just do it." I demanded.

Prince Kyouya stared at me for another moment before finally giving in. He closed his eyes and held out his hands. I then smiled, taking his coat and unfolding it. I picked up one of the items that I put in the coat onto my lap. I took the other one and placed it in Prince Kyouya's hands. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." I said smiling.

Prince Kyouya stared at the object. "...What is this?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "What? You've never seen a lantern before?"

"Not one like this." He said analyzing it. "Its in the shape of a flower."

"It's a water lantern. It supposed to resemble a water lily." I told him. I took out a small box of matches from a pocket in my dress. "We have to light a fire in the middle."

Prince Kyouya simply watched as I struck the match against the hard surface, small sparks flickered as the burst of flame came to. I lit my lantern first then held out my hand for Prince Kyouya's. After the lanterns were lit, I set mine on the top of the water in silence. Prince Kyouya did the same. I was sat down on my feet with my hands on my thighs. Prince Kyouya was sitting with his left knee up, his left arm resting on top, and other leg down.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes just watching the lanterns float in the dimming light.

"What's the meaning for all this?" Prince Kyouya asked.

I stared at the lanterns as they drifted along the light flow of the water for a moment longer before answering. "My mother." I spoke softly. I small smile grew onto my face. "This was her favorite part of the garden too... I was told that both her and my father used to set these very lanterns on the pond, once or twice every summer, to attract fireflies. After she passed, my father and I have been doing this in memory of her on our own... Though, I doubt fireflies would show up now since it's cold." For some reason, I started to feel like telling these kinds of things to Prince Kyouya was a little silly. Maybe I was just embarrassed. "You... probably thinks it's silly, huh?" I laughed hesitantly.

I turned my head to look at the Prince. I was taken by surprise. The expression on his face was serious but oddly enough, the gentle look in his eyes made him seem... empathetic.

"...Why would I?" He said. "Your mother is a very important person to you and in her respect, you and your father carry on a special tradition that she and King Ryoji shared. I would never think of that as silly."

When Prince Kyouya said those words, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with emotions.

Was it because he was able to say the words that I couldn't?

Or rather...

Was it because when he said those words, I suddenly realized how much he meant to me...?

I felt something wet coming down my cheek. I was crying. For the first time over the whole summer, I let Prince Kyouya see me become vulnerable. I was trying to avoid that. "I'm... sorry." I said, sniffing back my runny nose.

"Wha- What's wrong?" Prince Kyouya asked. He sounded like he didn't know what to do. I wasn't blaming him for it though. I was having trouble just trying to stop crying but the more I tried, the more tears that came to fall.

I wiped my eyes with my dress and sniffed back my nose again. I looked up at Prince Kyouya and smiled. "I'm sorry for that." I laughed. "I'm fine now." Yet while saying that, another tear managed to escape. My mind was preoccupied with the thought that I wasn't going to see the Prince for a really long time... how important he was. I think those were the reasons behind my tears.

Prince Kyouya stared at me straight in the eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I was completely thrown off guard. Prince Kyouya's sudden gesture startled me.

Before I even realized what was going on and before I even had time to react to what was happening...

I just know I saw maybe two or three floating, glowing dots in my blurred vision caused by my watery eyes, behind Prince Kyouya's head as he leaned towards me...

Helping to stop my tears completely.

* * *

A/N: xD D'awww, kids. So full of adventure and spunk. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope! Sadly, I will not be showing Kyouya's POV of this event for reasons I will not be revealing. Thank you all for the support and for reading! Any thoughts? :)

Til next time!

~Bliss


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Hey guys! It's been a while! I hope I haven't left anyone too anxious while waiting for this chapter... but anyway- please enjoy!

Happy reading!

* * *

Ryoji

Summer was now over; time just seemed to fly right out of our hands.

King Yoshio and Prince Kyouya were to leave today. Haruhi and I were seeing the both of them off. It was a bitter farewell but at least it wasn't the last. Haruhi was quite troubled with the fact of the Prince leaving but not as sad as she was last night...

I found Haruhi in my bedroom chamber waiting for me. She had a saddened look in her eyes but when I approached her, she suddenly smiled. Haruhi had always made it easy for me to figure out that she was upset. "Haruhi... What's wrong?" I sat down beside Haruhi on the bed. She looked at me holding back her tears.

"Prince Kyouya... and I floated the lanterns today." She said in almost a whisper.

"Oh no..." I said. Guilt had taken over me. I completely forgot about the lanterns. I always floated lanterns with Haruhi during summer in memory of Kotoko. I couldn't believe I forgot. I stared into Haruhi's eyes. "I'm so sorry, honey. I guess I got too caught up with King Yoshio..." I tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle. "He practically had me doing homework about the history of our Kingdom."

Haruhi's expression didn't change.

My goofy smile lingered until I realized Haruhi wasn't in the mood. I sighed and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Haruhi, I really am sorry for forgetting about the lanterns but you know that it doesn't mean I have forgotten your mother." Haruhi only nodded her head. "Listen... maybe it's a good thing you did this with Prince Kyouya- to commemorate the year that you two met."

"...But what about mother?"

"As long as you remember and think of your mother, I'm sure it'll make her happy. She will always be with you in your heart." I pointed to Haruhi's chest and then placed myself. "As well as mine."

"So you... You still remember the promise?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course I do." I smiled. "I could never love anyone else, anyway." There was a sparkle in Haruhi's eyes as a smile crept onto her lips. She lunged at me with open arms. I squeezed her tightly. I didn't want to let her go; I suddenly felt as if she was going to leave me. I guess without even realizing it, I knew that my little girl was growing up- and it made me think- how many times will I be able to hug her like this again? How many times will I get the chance to soothe her heart when she's sad? I indulged in that moment of our embrace, wishing it could last forever...

As I stood by my daughter at the entrance of our Kingdom, I could only see a young woman. Haruhi was no longer a child in my eyes. She fought her own battles and healed her own wounds. I understood that if she was willing to have me help her, she would come to me when she was ready. Haruhi had a gleam in her eyes while Prince Kyouya whisked her away to speak with her alone for a moment. They chatted for a short while when I saw Prince Kyouya smile at Haruhi. I was amazed, to say the least. My daughter was able to pull out a sincere smile from the boy.

Prince Kyouya returned my daughter back to me, bowed to us both and walked off to the carriage they had rode in three months earlier. When the carriage finally disappeared in the distance, I looked down at Haruhi. She had the biggest grin on her face. She looked up at me as we walked back into the palace. "I like Prince Kyouya." She happily said.

My heart skipped a beat when she said that. It almost felt as if I was being the one confessed to. Haruhi smiled and patted me on my arm. She then ran off to the garden. I stood there, frozen. I was so happy she liked the Prince that I couldn't even move or say anything.

That once small sentence gave me all the hope I needed to think that my plan was working. I truly thought, at that moment, "_what could possibly go wrong?_"

* * *

a/n: Finally got this chapter done! Woo! :D So I was thinking... I don't know how you all are picturing their dress or the time period the story is set in but I'm starting to think a little more modern day kingdom is more like it... but not too modern. Uhh... Kind of like the Princess Diaries or something. Yeah? Know what I mean? xI Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Next chapter will be up soon after Sakura-con _ Your thoughts are welcome as always!

Until next time!

~Bliss


	7. Chapter 7 Special

a/n: Hello. Sorry it's been while. It's hard to get on the computer nowadays... But anyway, I'm calling this a "special chapter" because it's Yoshio's POV and he won't always be in here. This may be his first and his last. I don't know yet. Also, I vaguely know Yoshio's personality and stuff (but it's pretty straight forward, I guess) So forgive me if it's lacking.

Yup. I'll stop talking and let you read on happily :)

* * *

Yoshio

It is settled.

It appears as though Kyouya has helplessly fallen for Princess Haruhi just as King Ryoji had hoped.

I am not surprised. Kyouya never had strong enough control over his emotions. I raised him not to be swayed by others and to stand his ground, however he always managed to give in. Kyouya has a long way to prove that he can be on the same level as his brothers and truth be told, I always had my doubts.

So long as King Ryoji's plan continues to show promise and Kyouya continues to fall for the Princess, it will merit me two things: first, the doubts that I hold for Kyouya will be confirmed. Second, the marriage between Kyouya and the Princess will certainly join our two kingdoms together making Kyouya the King of the Northern Kingdom and the Northern Kingdom alone. A fitting place for someone who lets their emotions flood their common sense.

I told this to King Ryoji. It was only this summer that I told him my true purpose for even agreeing to go along with this plan of his. There is nothing that a Kingdom wants more than to expand their rule across other nations, however, I was willing to gamble that on testing Kyouya of whether or not he was fit to even rule a Kingdom.

A King is a strong and intelligent leader. One who knows what is best for his people and can keep them in order. One who is fearless and never shows any kind of careless, unnecessary feelings. Kyouya lacks the strength of later. Especially now that he has fallen in love with the Princess.

It is truly pitiable.

At the rate they are going, Kyouya has no chance of ruling a Kingdom well, much less the Southern Kingdom. He may have Princess Haruhi, who I will credit that she has intelligence but it is still not up to my standards, and maybe then they could balance each other out to scrape along the surface.

I will go along with this charade for now and see how things go in the coming years but if I see that nothing changes, my mind will be made up.

The time that I must pass on the throne is nearing its end.

There is no hope for Kyouya at becoming King of the Southern Kingdom.

* * *

a/n: Hm... Quite the downer I made Yoshio out to be. Quite. The. Downer. Well, how was it? I know it's shorter than usual =_=;; I kind of felt that I was really repetitive but I tried my hardest to pinpoint Yoshio's reasons for everything. As always, your thoughts are welcome and encouraged. :)

~Bliss


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Hi again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was really short so I uploaded this too. And I mean it's really short. Sorry =_=

Still, happy reading! :)

* * *

Kyouya

Upon my return home, everything seemed different somehow.

I believe it was the atmosphere. Back at the Northern Kingdom, everyone was happy and wore smiling faces.

However, seeing the people of my Kingdom, I never realized how little they smiled. It was as if no one had feelings. I almost couldn't believe that I had thought this kind of life was normal.

But it's not. People should be happy and express their feelings. I learned that from Princess Haruhi and King Ryoji.

After more than a week of being back home, I couldn't help but notice that Father was being even more strict than usual about my studies. He was even more harsh than usual. The weird thing though, Father was only that way with me. He never intensified his rules onto my brothers.

Then again... it had always been that way. Father never gave me the same kind of praise he would shower my brothers with.

Sometimes I think he does this out of spite rather than for me to grow as a leader.

Is he testing me? Testing my tolerance? I just don't understand him anymore.

No matter... I will prove to him that I can become a great King. I will surpass my brothers and make them look insignificant when they stand next to me.

I will show my worth and maybe someday, I will surpass even you...

Father.

* * *

a/n: Yeah, as I said this was SUPER short. So, next chapter will be up soon. I'm shooting for about a week. Hopefully. Your thoughts are always welcome and encouraged. :)

Until next time!

~Bliss


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Hey guys. Just to let you know, this chapter is the start of a time skip four years into the future (Haruhi and Kyouya are 12 now). I'm also planning another time skip a bit later in the story. Oh and sorry about the last two chapters for shortness x_x These next few chapters shouldn't be that short.

Happy reading! :)

* * *

Ryoji

These past four years have gone by swimmingly. Haruhi and Kyouya spend much of their time together now.

Last year, Haruhi decided to take Kyouya around the inner Kingdom town for the first time. Many of the people were excited to see Haruhi grace them with her presence. Since Haruhi never really ventured outside of the palace walls, the townsfolk have always wanted to see what their Princess looked like up close. Sometimes, I would even accompany them.

The people of the kingdom are so very welcoming. It makes me happy to be their King knowing they can smile peacefully and live in harmony.

Haruhi would tell me all the stories of what happened in town when the both of them returned to the palace. It always warmed my heart whenever I saw Haruhi smile alongside Kyouya and the smile he had given her made it even more beautiful.

However... When I do see Kyouya smile so genuinely, I get this tugging feeling in my chest... and I am reminded that being with Haruhi is only half of Kyouya's dream.

King Yoshio had told me that Kyouya always wished to one day rule the Southern Kingdom. That was during the summer Haruhi and Kyouya first met. He had also told me of what he was planning; how he wanted to test Kyouya's resilience and his strength to control his feelings.

I didn't really understand his point until he said it bluntly, "If Kyouya ends up falling in love with Princess Haruhi and they marry, then he will no longer be considered to become King of the Southern Kingdom."

I had absentmindedly asked King Yoshio what would happen if Kyouya did not fall in love with Haruhi. I didn't actually want to know what would happen if my plan failed, though. King Yoshio gave me his cold stare- as if I should have already known the answer... I guess it was a bit obvious. "Your plan would fail and I would know I had a son worth being proud of."

I had always known King Yoshio to be stubborn and quite cold-hearted- he was well known for those traits- but I never realized that he thought so little of his own son. I felt bad for Kyouya... but what could I have done? We both wanted something out of this arrangement and in order for it to work, one of our hopes would have to be crushed while the other got what they wanted.

I wish there was something I could have done but I was not going to stop trying to have Haruhi and Kyouya marry. They had already come this far... if conflict were to arise between them now, it would be extremely problematic.

King Yoshio strictly forbade me from telling this to anyone, especially to Haruhi. If she knew, she would without a doubt tell Kyouya... and if he knew what his father was up to... who knows what Kyouya would do.

It really sucks having to know everything but it sure beats being in the dark.

All I can do is hope that everyone could eventually get what they want, instead of just one person.

* * *

a/n: Well, it was a bit longer. But transition chapters are a bit harder to make long without it rambling into nonsense. I hope this was okay? A little more information of sorts? Your thoughts are welcome and encouraged as always :)

Until next time,

~Bliss


	10. Chapter 10

Kyouya

* * *

Over the past four years, Haruhi and I have become very close. We know each others' strengths and weaknesses and what makes us tick. Sometimes, I really miss her.

Not that I would ever admit it out loud.

Now that Haruhi's birthday has past, it only meant that our meeting was soon to come. This summer will mark the fifth summer since Haruhi and I first met. I always got a bit anxious around this time. I waited eagerly until I could see her again.

It was hard to admit to myself that my own home was put to shame by the liveliness of the Northern Kingdom. However, it was true. That was how I felt but in turn, that only gave me more of an incentive to become King. That way, I could change our Kingdom into one that is happy instead of being full of empty people.

I did everything I was told to do when Father gave me assignments and yet his strictness never alleviated. I never objected because I had thought that if I kept up my persistence, maybe Father could see how dedicated I was.

I almost thought nothing was going to pull through no matter how hard I was working. Father would never fully notice me unless I acted like him. Was that really true? My older brothers agreed to that but I didn't want to listen to them. Even my sister, Fuyumi, was saying all these weird things about Haruhi. Seemingly trying to get to stop liking her.

"Kyouya. It's almost summertime."

I looked at the door of my room. Fuyumi stood at the door frame and then walked in, as she always had with a smile on her face. I immediately told her to leave. "You are not welcome if all you are going to say are rude things about Haruhi." Still, I heard her footsteps draw closer to me.

"Wha- When have I ever said anything rude about Haruhi?" Fuyumi questioned innocently. "All I have said are some things you could reconsider about her so you don't get your heart broken if your relationship doesn't work out. I really think you should strictly focus on becoming King of our Kingdom. What do you say?"

I could only shake my head in disappointment. "Fuyumi. I don't care if Haruhi has flaws that any other girl could also have. I like who she is and I wouldn't want her to change herself nor would I try to change her." I looked at my sister. She was now standing next to me at my desk. "And for the record, I am focusing on becoming the King. There's nothing that will throw me off track."

"I don't know about that..." Fuyumi mumbled under her breath. After a moment of silence, she looked at me and her expression changed. "You really are in love with Haruhi... aren't you?" Fuyumi sounded as if I had defeated her.

I looked down at my desk and paused. I never really thought about how I felt of Haruhi until that moment. I knew I cared for her but it did not occur to me that I actually... loved her. We never admitted to this before. I suppose we always kind of knew how we felt about each other. "...Yes. I really do." I looked back to Fuyumi. She appeared to be happy but she seemed sad as well.

"Are you sure?" Fuyumi's tone changed. She almost sounded desperate. "You know once you love someone it will be hard to forget them."

I couldn't understand what she was saying. Why would I ever forget Haruhi? Fuyumi must know something. She always sounded like she was keeping something from me. "What are you talking about Fuyumi? You sound as if I have to forget about her... Why?" I suddenly yelled at her. Fuyumi took a few steps back in fear.

"It's just..." Fuyumi started tearing up. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry." She looked away from my stare as she wiped her eyes.

I took a breath to calm myself down. She was keeping something from me. Fuyumi was likely told not to tell me anything if she could avoid it. "So, you do know something that I do not... Fuyumi, please tell me."

Fuyumi was hesitant. I could tell she was struggling to decide if she should say whatever it is she had to say. Fuyumi closed her eyes before speaking. "Fa... Father decided that you were not fit to become King of the Southern Kingdom."

I stared at Fuyumi in disbelief. I could only shake my head and mouth meaningless words.

Fuyumi swiftly walked to my side and grabbed my arm as she tried to explain the situation. All I could was listen to the dreadful news. "Kyouya, Father had been testing you for four years. He only let you meet Haruhi in order to see whether or not you had the discipline to control your feelings." Fuyumi shook my arm gently. "Father never believed you had what it took to be King..."

I looked at my sister who was once again teary eyed. "I can't believe Father would do this to me... After all he has taught me?"

"I know Kyouya, but you know how Father is. He doesn't believe in love. He strongly believes that love is not a requirement for marriage. Marriage is just another arrangement to him."

"He's basically making me choose." I walked out of Fuyumi's grasp as I tried to take everything she was saying into my system.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I knew how much you liked Haruhi but I've also known how much you longed to be King. I was torn... I didn't know what to do." Fuyumi fell to her knees as she lifted her hands to her face. The last thing she spoke was a whispered utter, "I'm sorry..."

My father would really do this to me... and it was preposterous.

Words fail to express how frustrated I was feeling. Everything had finally become clear to me; why my father had been so ruthless in the past four years. He was doing so to show his disappointment in me. In a way, I had failed him... but that wasn't going to stop me.

Not now.

I had always dreamed of outdoing my brothers in this absurd competition to become King since I was a child. I was willing to take whatever means to reach that finish line. I suppose I sort of lost sight of my drive.

If reverting back to my old ways of thinking was the best option now... then so be it. I will become King and along the way, I will figure out what to do for everything else.

I am so sorry Haruhi but I have to do this.

I hope... you will understand.

* * *

a/n: Kyouya has found out! :O What is the atmosphere going to be like when he meets with Haruhi in a couple of days? Probably an obvious question, haha. Your thoughts are welcome and encouraged as always :) Thank you kindly for reading and being patient. :)

Until next time,

~Bliss


	11. Chapter 11

Haruhi

* * *

As always, the palace was like a circus gone awry. All the performers involved were doing their best to clean up the little mistakes in their acts that no normal person could detect. The ringmaster, shouting out commands so that everything would be absolutely perfect for the show. My attempts to help out would only cause a brief pause and everyone would look at me as if I were the injured cub- incapable of even walking.

I sighed as my father shooed me away from the commotion. It had been rather boring lately, which is to say, I haven't been doing anything active. I usually sit in the library and just read. Not that it is a bad thing- I love to read. But I wanted to do something and I thought that if I helped, it would pass the time more quickly. However, my being the princess made it so that everyone gave me the excuse: "It is not in your best interest to dirty your hands with the work of that of your servants."

I felt bad, to say the least.

It never ceased to amaze me the kind of fear King Yoshio could thrust upon people. He was already strict enough with the cleanliness of our home. What if we wanted to be a little unclean? Well... actually I don't think that would be the best idea. Anyway, I digress. I couldn't even imagine what King Yoshio would be like if he lost his temper.

Nevertheless, I was still excited to see Kyouya once again. I would glance at the clock in the library every once in a while- counting down the minutes of when the King and Kyouya would arrive. They were always on time and they always made it to the palace at noon. No second before, no second later. Quite impressive, I had to admit.

"I thought I would find you here."

I heard the voice coming from the entrance of the library. I was on the second floor standing next to the railing. I looked down and saw Celia smiling at me as she walked in until she was directly in my line of sight, looking up at me. I smiled at her as I closed the open book I was holding in my hands. "Does Father need me?"

"No, unfortunately." Celia always stood with such elegance; her hands folded perfectly in front of her, feet together and her posture so perfectly straight. "However the palace is finally cleaned well enough. Hopefully King Yoshio will be pleased."

I let out a short cackle. "Nothing can please that man." I had placed the book back onto the shelf and started to make my way down to the first floor of the library. Celia's smile had disappeared at what I said.

"Princess, you shouldn't speak like that." Celia had sat down beside me, placing her hand gently on my lap. "Even if it is true." She then gave me a half smile.

I let out a short laugh. I loved how Celia could understand me so well. She was very much like an older sister to me. Sometimes I would forget that, only being in her early thirties, she didn't look a day over 20.

I shifted my attention to a corner of the library in thought. "...Do you think Kyouya has changed?"

"You ask that every summer, Princess." Celia chuckled. I gave her a you-never-know-shrug.

"Well, even if he himself changed a little, one thing for sure won't- Prince Kyouya will always be most pleased to see you again." I turned away from Celia's gentle gaze and smiled to myself.

I could feel my cheeks tense. I hoped she was right.

After we talked for a while, Celia had left the library and I decided to go back to my bedroom shortly after. Upon entering my room, I went out onto the balcony. I leaned against the railing, looking at the scenery of the garden and into the far off distance, where the places I probably would never get a chance to venture to were. I sighed, pulling myself away from the railing and I walked back inside my room towards my bed. I sat down and looked to the large desk that was in a corner of the room. It was completely bare of anything with the exception of the water lantern Kyouya and I would float every summer. I smiled at the thought of it.

Some time after that, I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I had awoken to Celia calling out my name with urgency as she stood by my bedside. She told me that it had been at least half an hour after King Yoshio and Kyouya had arrived and that my father wanted to see me as soon as possible. My eyes shot wide open and I went into a sort of panic. I instantly got out of my bed and tried to rush out of the room.

Before I could though, Celia called out my name again, telling me her concern about my appearance. "Shouldn't you maybe... fix your hair, Princess?" I shook my head, not looking back at her. I told her that I would just fix up on the way. "Is my father in his study?" I heard Celia shout a 'yes' as I briskly walked, almost running, towards my father's study. I quickly brushed through my long hair with my fingers and patted down my dress along the way. When I was closing in on the door of my father's study, I didn't even stop to think to open the door appropriately.

"Father, you called for me?" I had burst into the room all of a sudden, startling my father. "Haruhi." He said placing a hand over his chest and his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"My apologies for bursting into the room the way that I did." I had said a little out of breath, I straightened up as fast as I could when I noticed the presence of the man that was beside a bookshelf close to my father. I gave him the best curtsey I could muster. "Welcome back to our Kingdom, King Yoshio."

King Yoshio said not a word of a hello. As I stood straight up again, King Yoshio motioned his hand to to the other side of the room where there were a few cushy seats next to a large window. I followed his gesture. I didn't even notice; a girl was sitting there gracefully with a smile on her face. She resembled Kyouya. I was a little surprised. _'I... I didn't think Kyouya would change__... like __**this**__.'_

"Ahaha... Haruhi, dear. This is King Yoshio's daughter, Princess Fuyumi. Prince Kyouya had left long before you arrived." Father stated as if he had read my mind.

"Oh." I said. I had almost forgotten Kyouya had a sister. I turned to the Princess and bowed once again. "Please forgive me, I did not see you there."

The girl walked closer to me. "No need for apologies." She said raising her hand. Princess Fuyumi was a lot nicer than I would have thought... and she was very pretty; her long hair a sort of blueish black, her eyes a crisp dark brown, and perfect skin. Not to mention she was quite tall and very slender.

I smiled back at Princess Fuyumi.

After a short moment, I bowed again. "If you will excuse me, I would like to see Prince Kyouya." My father only nodded his head, Princess Fuyumi had a gentle look in her eyes as she watched me, and King Yoshio... well he had the emotional range of a rock. So without much hesitation, I took my leave and made my way to the library- the most likely place for Kyouya to be.

As I closed the door to the study behind me, I decided to make a stop by Kyouya's room. When I had gotten there, the door was left a bit open. I was about to open the door when I heard someone talk and I leaned closer to the door to hear what they were saying. It was one of the other maids in the palace. "Doesn't it seem as if the Prince has brought less luggage than he did last year?"

"I suppose you're right. Hm. Maybe the King has given him restrictions on what he can and can't bring now."

"The King would do something like." I soon realized that both of their voices had started to sound much closer and I immediately tried to hide from them as the door opened and they walked out, each carrying out folded bed sheets. "I just hope, for the sake of Princess Haruhi, Kyouya doesn't turn out to be anything like his father."

As I secretly watched them walk away, I heard the other maid chuckle at the other's remark and then they both proceeded to laugh it off as they began on some other topic of gossip. I walked back to the now closed door of Kyouya's room and stood there, staring at it. _'Why would Kyouya not bring as much of his belongings than usual? …Is King Yoshio planning something? And why is Princess Fuyumi here?'_ My curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door. I walked in and as always, the room was clean. Next to the the big bureau and closet were Kyouya's things, unopened and seemingly untouched.

I soon thought to myself that it was probably normal. Maybe Kyouya just figured he didn't need to bring a lot of anything. Actually, now that I think about... I never really saw Kyouya ever bring any kind of belongings with him before. As I tried to mull it all over in my mind, I realized it was useless to analyze something this trivial.

"Haruhi?"

Startled, I quickly turned around to look at who had called my name and when I saw who was standing at the door, a small and relieved smile formed on my lips. "You startled me, Kyouya. Welcome back."

I watched as Kyouya walked in to the opposite side of the room near the balcony. "My apologies. For startling you." Kyouya was now standing next to a small table that held a simple glass vase with a small bouquet of freshly picked flowers from the garden on top of it. He looked down at the flowers, gently caressing one of the flower's petals. He then looked up, directing his attention to me. In the moment before he spoke, something about him seemed... off. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah..." Caught off guard, I hesitated with my answer. "I... was looking for you." I wanted to go closer to Kyouya and talk but my legs wouldn't move. I was fidgeting with my hands as I spoke. "I saw your sister, Princess Fuyumi, when I went to welcome your Father. I didn't realize she was going to come. It was quite a surprise."

"Fuyumi insisted on coming along."

I was expecting Kyouya to say something more but words never escaped his mouth... and he never really did look at me when he talked. It was silent between us. For the first time... well, since were eight. I couldn't think of anything to talk about and I had a feeling Kyouya wasn't really up for talking with me. "Um, Kyouya. I-"

"Haruhi, would you mind leaving for a while? I'm rather tired." Kyouya started to slowly walk towards a small comfy couch in the middle of the room.

His words came off a lot colder than I think it was meant to be. I had looked down at my feet for a moment and then I brought my head back up to look at Kyouya. I smiled at him as I nodded. "S-sure. How inconsiderate of me to not think of your well-being." I said with an empty laugh. I made my way to the door but stopped after I opened it to look over my shoulder and see Kyouya resting on the couch. His eyes were closed as he sat there.

A little upset, I reluctantly left his room. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes being with him. My hand was still on the doorknob behind me, I leaned my back against the door. _'What's gotten in to him?' _

I tore myself away from the door after a few minutes and began to aimlessly walk the halls of the palace. I managed to arrive at the stairs leading to the foyer. I was about to head outside once again but a familiar voice shouted to me.

"Princess Haruhi!" The cheery sound came from the parlour. I looked towards the open room and saw Princess Fuyumi wave at me happily. I waved back at her and resumed to make my way outside but somehow, the Princess had caught up to where I was. She was now standing in front of me, leaning in to meet my gaze as she was much taller than me. "Princess, would you mind if we had a little chat?"

"Huh?" Princess Fuyumi grabbed my arm, hurriedly pulling me into the parlour. She sat me down in one the chairs, walked to the doors of the parlour and closed them, smiling at me after she did so.

"Princess Haruhi." She made her way to the chair next to me and sat down with her body facing me. "I didn't feel like we were properly introduced earlier." Very informally, she held out her hand. "I am Princess Fuyumi of the Southern Kingdom and the only daughter of King Yoshio. It is a pleasure to finally meet with you." I looked back and forth between her hand and her eyes and questionably shook her hand.

"Likewise..." I said to her. "You said you wanted to have a chat with me? What of, if I may ask?"

The Princess looked at me, never letting up on her smile. "I hate to be so straightforward but I wanted to know... how do you feel about Kyouya?"

My heart jumped from the shock that she suddenly wanted to know something like this. I looked down into my lap. "I..." I tried to collect to my thoughts but even I didn't really know how I felt... I just knew that I really liked to be with Kyouya... all the time.

"Say, maybe you like him... in a way more than a friend?"

"I don't..." My mind was scrambled, I didn't know what to say or how to say something on the spot. I looked up at Princess Fuyumi again and I noticed her smile was gone. Then I quickly looked away. "I'm sorry Princess Fuyumi... but I'm not comfortable speaking of this with you so suddenly." I abruptly stood up. "Please pardon me."

"W-wait!"

I opened the door and left.

I couldn't understand what was going on. With Kyouya and suddenly now with his sister. Why they were acting so weird was beyond me. But Fuyumi asking what my feeling for Kyouya were, it made me think really hard about it. How did I feel? He was someone very important to me, someone I cared deeply for... but is there something more to it?

This was too much for me to think about. When it really came down to it, I mean, what could I possibly know about... love?

I'm only twelve!

* * *

_**During Haruhi and Fuyumi's discussion, could it be possible that Fuyumi thinks Haruhi's feelings towards Kyouya is nothing more than that of a friend? How is this summer going to go?**_

a/n: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long :X A lot of re-editing went into this chapter... Hope you like it still and it's kind of fast paced... but... yeah. Hope to see everyone in the next chapter soon :)

~Bliss


	12. Chapter 12

Kyouya

* * *

The morning that Father and I were to leave for the Northern Kingdom, Fuyumi came into my room. Her smile wasn't as bright as it usually was. She watched me as I waited for the maids that helped to pull and pat off the clothes I was going to wear. Every few moments, I would glance over at her and see that she was waiting patiently for me to be alone. I sighed to myself and dismissed the maids, telling them I would finish myself. I turned to the full length mirror that was close by and adjusted my clothes. I waited for the sound of my bedroom door to shut. "What's on your mind?"

I could hear the forced cheeriness in Fuyumi's voice. "I asked Father if I could go with the both of you to the Northern Kingdom."

I immediately stopped what I was doing. I shot my head to Fuyumi and tried to think of the words I wanted to say but before I could, Fuyumi spoke before me. "He said I could."

"What... I thought Father specifically stated he didn't want anyone to accompany us. What is it that you said to him to let you go?" I stared at Fuyumi. She smiled a small smile and quietly said that it was a "secret." After that, Fuyumi said she was going to finish her preparations to leave and so she headed off to her room.

I had already finished packing what I was going to need, which wasn't a lot anyway. A lot of my belongings were at the Northern Kingdom Palace since I went there every summer. I went to the bookshelf in my room and started to skim over the binding of each book—all of them being read more than enough times for me to just flip over a page and know what it was about.

"Kyouya."

Every time I heard my Father call out my name, it somehow always sounded harsh and snappy, sounding even more so each time he said it.

I immediately straightened up and brought back my harsh old ways. "Father." I bowed slightly to him. "Did you need something of me?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were getting ready."

"I have already finished." I gestured to my suitcase that was on the bed. I watched as my father slowly nodded his head.

As I stood in front of my father and as he stood in the doorway of my room, we were both silent. And during that silence, all I wanted to do was yell. I wanted to know everything that was going on inside that cold-blooded mind of his- what his reasons were for wanting to deny me of possible kingship because of Haruhi and his reasons for suddenly letting Fuyumi, of all people, to tag along with us to the Northern Kingdom.

This man wasn't fair. This man chose favorites. This man... wasn't fit to be a father.

"I agree."

I snapped out of my thoughts and I went into a sort of panic, almost thinking that my Father had read my thoughts somehow. "What?" I asked hoping my voice didn't sound shaky.

My father looked at me with his cold stare. "Fuyumi." He said. I could hear the distant voice of my sister down the hall, though I couldn't understand what she was saying. "I agree with her that you should not bring anything unnecessary." My father stared right at the suitcase on my bed. "In fact, only bring your suitcase. You have plenty of clothes at the Northern Palace."

"Yes, Father." I said. I walked to my bed and opened the suitcase, beginning to take out the nice and perfectly folded clothes.

"Kyouya."

I looked up to my father. "Yes?"

"Fuyumi is to come with us this time to meet King Ryoji and the Princess." Having said his final words, my Father left my room like a snake—swiftly and silently.

By the time that I finished unpacking all that the maids had packed for me, it was time to leave. Fuyumi happily hopped out of the palace and into the carriage while her belongings were being put inside another one along with my now empty suitcase.

Once my father got into the carriage, we set off immediately. The ride there was always long and silent, however, being that this was really the first time Fuyumi ever went outside from the Kingdom, she was excited about everything. Father had to speak out to Fuyumi so that she would quiet down.

Finally, we had arrived to the Northern Kingdom at noon. Fuyumi was quite taken with the scenery as well with the palace that was in the distance and as the palace gates drew closer, Fuyumi straightened up into the obedient and proper little princess that Father was proud of. When we entered the gates of the palace, King Ryoji was already coming out from the garden entrance. When the carriage halted to a stop, I had gotten out first, following behind me was Fuyumi and then my father.

"Why, hello Kyouya! It's nice to finally see you again!" King Ryoji said as he approached me, giving me a short hug.

King Ryoji looked behind me and noticed my sister standing next to my father. She wore her usual happy smile, managing to balance the stiff stare my father always gave. "You must be..." The King started.

"Fuyumi." Father said. "My daughter."

Fuyumi tilted her head down, holding onto the edge of her dress as she bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, King Ryoji." Fuyumi looked up to see the King smiling down on her.

"You must have heard many things about my Haruhi from Kyouya, correct?"

Fuyumi smiled back. "Yes. I cannot wait to make her acquaintance."

The four us entered the palace and all the maids and butlers were waiting to greet us. After the King dismissed them, King Ryoji wanted to show Fuyumi around the palace a little. I asked if I could just go to my room for the time being. When I arrived to my room, my suitcase was already placed on the floor next to the bureau. I didn't want any kind of gossip from the maids about me bringing no kind of clothing, so I took clothes from the bureau and lined the bottom of the suitcase with them. After doing that and placing the suitcase back to where it was, I just went to the library; my only sanctuary other than the garden. Although now, I doubt I would get the chance to ever walk in the fragrant blooms that were spread throughout that garden.

Not with the recent happenings.

I walked through about half the library in around thirty minutes, searching for a book that I might not have read. Or at least books that interested me. I was a little surprised that I still hadn't seen Haruhi in that time, but who knows. My father could have gotten to her first and told her something to make her stay away.

"Your Highness?"

I heard a voice call out from behind me. I turned around to see a familiar face. I gave her a gentle smile while still holding the open book I had in my hands. "Celia. It's nice to see you again."

She smiled back as she slightly bowed to me. "And you as well, your Highness." After a moment of silence, Celia spoke again. "Has your Highness and Haruhi greeted each other yet?"

"No not yet. I don't believe anyone has actually gotten word of her whereabouts." I said truthfully. When I glanced at Celia from my book, she seemed to have a sudden realization that quickly turned into panic.

"Really?" She said trying to keep her composure. "My goodness, and it's been at least half an hour since your arrival." Celia swiftly turned on her heel to leave but then turned back and bowed to me again. "If you will excuse me." And with that, she left. I was a little curious as to what she was in such a rush for but that curiousness passed after about three seconds.

I continued to walk the library until I felt a little tired and decided to head back to my room, only minutes away. Which was odd. I don't think I ever felt fatigued just only after coming to the Northern Kingdom... I suppose I had a lot on my mind.

As I walked to my room, I noticed that the door was left open. However, I thought that it was probably the maids putting away the belongings I had "brought." To my surprise, there was only one person standing in my room, staring intensively at my suitcase. I laughed to myself at her silliness and yet, in doing so, I felt somewhat disheartened. I opened the door and tried to sound as though I didn't just see her. "Haruhi?"

She shot her head in my direction, her eyes wide open in surprise. "You startled me, Kyouya. Welcome back." She said with a small smile.

I walked further into the room but kept my distance from Haruhi. "My apologies for startling you." I stopped at a small table that held a vase of freshly picked flowers. Caressing the velvet smooth petals of one of them, I had to remind myself that I had to show my father my abilities in emulating his very being. Even if he wasn't there to witness it. I looked up at Haruhi. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah..." Haruhi hesitated. "I... was looking for you." Haruhi then started to fidget with her hands. "I saw your sister, Princess Fuyumi, when I went to welcome your Father. I didn't realize she was going to come. It was quite a surprise."

"Fuyumi insisted on coming along." I quickly responded. I brought my attention back to the flowers. It was harder than I thought- being so cold to the one that I loved so much. But I had to for the sake of proving that I was worthy of my Father's respect. I was tired of being third best out of his sons.

"Um, Kyouya. I-"

"Haruhi, would you mind leaving for a while? I'm rather tired." I made my way to the small sofa that was near the middle of the room. I watched as Haruhi looked down and then back up at me with a smile. She was trying to act tough; trying to hide the obvious pain that I most likely inflicted on her.

"S-sure. How inconsiderate of me to not think of your well-being." Hearing the laugh Haruhi let out made me upset. I had sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes. I just waited for the door to close and when it finally did, I opened my eyes and stared at it.

I sighed to myself, knowing that I had hurt her feelings. Our first ten minutes with each other had to turn out like this. I wanted to run out of my room and grab Haruhi by the arm, swing her into mine and apologize. I wanted to be able to laugh with her and see her carefree like we used to.

But now, I have to watch as our relationship built over these past five years formed by our very own fathers, crumble into nothingness.

And I had to be the one to smash it into tiny irreparable pieces.

I guess it was a good start to the future that awaited me... A hellish future in which Haruhi would despise me and most likely _never_ forgive me.

* * *

**It seems as though Kyouya really loves Haruhi! But Haruhi doesn't know what she feels for him! As happiness begins to turn into grief, how is this summer going to go?**

a/n: D: Aww, poor Kyouya! But yay for update! Sorry it's been so long! I've been working on too many stories but that's no excuse. I hope to have the next chapter done soon. Thank you for being patient and thank you so much for reading and supporting this story! xD

Your thoughts are always welcome!

~Bliss


	13. Chapter 13

Fuyumi

* * *

"W-wait!" I tried to reach out for Princess Haruhi but the door slammed shut before I could get out of my seat to catch her. I pulled my hand back and held it up to my chest. I closed my eyes as I sighed. I guess it was foolish of me to be so upfront with the Princess. She's still only just a young girl... however, even children are capable of puppy love. If Haruhi cared for Kyouya as much as he does for her, maybe then would she understand what he was going through. I was really hoping that Haruhi would give me a more definitive answer than she did. I wanted to know whether or not the Princess was in fact in love with Kyouya or at least had similar feelings.

I didn't want my brother to experience the pain of losing the one person he truly cared for _or _the possibility of losing Father's ridiculous battle for the throne...

After a moment, I stood up from the chair to loosen the tension in my legs. I thought about what could happen in the coming days of this summer. I was the only one that knew of my father's plans and it reminded me of my other reason for coming here. Father had told me what he was thinking before we left for the Northern Kingdom...

"_Kyouya seems to be acting differently, recently."_

"_Does he?" I said to my father. "He appears to be the same- always working hard and striving to be at his best." _

"_No. Before, he was too hung up on his feelings for Princess Haruhi. He was too soft... Now, he has found his focus that he once had as a child. It is just a shame that these past five years had to be wasted on King Ryoji's marriage plan." My father paused for a short moment. "I think this will be the last summer that Kyouya and I... visit the Northern Kingdom."_

"_What? But Father, why?" _

"_If Kyouya has really found his priorities to become the worthy son and prince he was supposed to be long ago, then there is no reason for us to over stay our welcome at the Northern Kingdom." My father's voice suddenly rose in volume and his eyes seemed to be filling with rage. Unsettled, I stepped back. "I will not have the Ootori name be tainted by the likes of King Fujioka Ryoji!" _

"_Father?" I had never seen such an outburst come from my father like that and it was terrifying. To suddenly know that my father held such resentment towards King Ryoji was astounding... but why? What made him detest the King so?_

_My father looked at me after he regained his composure."Fuyumi, speak of this conversation to no one." _

"_Ah, yes Father... but... would it be alright if I accompanied you and Kyouya to the Northern Kingdom? I would like to see how it compares to our own."_

_Father paused to consider my request. "Very well... You may come."_

I had to lie and now I only had a limited amount of time to figure out what I wanted to know about Haruhi, about the King, and to find out the reason why my Father despised this wondrous Kingdom. Maybe after my sleuthing, what information I've gathered could help Kyouya in some way...

All I want is for Kyouya's happiness.

I just wish... It didn't have to come so hard for him.

* * *

_**How long is King Yoshio planning on staying in the North? Will Fuyumi have enough time to find out what she needs? What will become of Kyouya and Haruhi's relationship? **_

a/n: Hi guys! I finally managed to finish this chapter! Sorry this is kind of short... Anyway, this is not really a special chapter because I am most likely to have at least one or two more POVs from Fuyumi... Maybe even later if the need arrives. Also, I'm not sure if this clearly explains Fuyumi's intentions. I hope it does.

I think I'm going to spend some time just working on this story for now, how does that sound? :) I'm almost there with where I want this story to be and maybe in about three more chapters and I'll get there xD

Thank you all so much for your support and reading this story! Your thoughts are always welcome!

~Bliss


	14. Chapter 14

Haruhi

* * *

After I left the parlour, I made sure to make a run for it to the garden just in case Princess Fuyumi tried to catch up with me. I ran around into a secluded corner of bushes and immediately squatted down while folding my arms around my stomach. Then I slowly nestled my head into my knees as I took in a deep breath to ease my panting.

"_Say, maybe you like him... in a way more than a friend?" _

Fuyumi's words were relentlessly playing through my mind. Maybe... maybe what Fuyumi said was true- that I liked Kyouya more than what I thought. I sighed as I looked up again, running my hand through my hair and then sat on the ground.

… What does it mean to fall in love?

I can't remember how long I sat there, trying to think of answers to that question but nothing good came out of it. When the sun finally started to set, I heard my name being called in the distance. It was about time for dinner and if I was away too long, Father would be worried.

I stood up from the ground and as my legs stretched out, the muscle pain under my knees made it hard to stay standing. I pushed through the pain and walked back to the palace, quietly sneaking in. I swiftly made my way towards the dining hall and met with a couple of the butlers in charge of overlooking dinner.

"Good evening Princess." The butlers said in unison as they bowed. I smiled at them and entered the dining hall to see it was empty. The butler with the short blonde hair guided me to my seat and pulled out the chair for me. "You are a bit early. Would you like me to get you some water?"

"Yes, thank you Simon." I smiled up at him while I placed the white napkin cloth over my lap.

"Right away, Princess. Dinner will begin shortly after everyone arrives." Simon bowed and then walked off into the kitchen. I folded my hands under the table and patiently waited. When Simon came back with a pitcher of water and filled my glass, Kyouya and Fuyumi had arrived together. They had stopped talking among themselves when they noticed I was sitting in the room. Simon helped Fuyumi into her chair and once Kyouya had settled in, Simon filled their glasses with water as well.

Kyouya and Fuyumi were sitting across from me. My father was to be at the right end of the table while King Yoshio was to be at the left end. All three of us were silent and every once in a while, Fuyumi would catch my wandering gaze and we would exchange awkward smiles. I would glace over to Kyouya but I could never see into his eyes. Either his glasses would glare in the light or he would purposely avoid looking at me.

Once my father and King Yoshio had arrived and settled down into their chairs, Simon announced what would be served while pouring the water and once he finished talking, he excused himself and went into the kitchen again.

It was rather quiet among us and the tension in the air could have been sliced with a butter knife. I could only imagine my father dying a little inside or maybe just really confused. "So. Haruhi. Were you and Princess Fuyumi able to talk and get to know each other?" My father smiled trying to lift the mood.

I was hesitant to answer. Flashbacks of my conversation with Fuyumi made my heart start to pound again and I could feel my cheeks tense slightly.

"Yes we talked." Fuyumi smiled. "Princess Haruhi is very kind."

Father smiled at Fuyumi. "I'm glad to hear that."

For the rest of dinner, it was like this... my father was constantly trying to get everybody to engage in conversation and loosen the tension and Fuyumi would play along. King Yoshio was the same as always: only speaking when a question was directed to him and Kyouya... he used to participate in conversation but now he was acting like his father.

I wanted to what Kyouya was thinking, why he was acting out but would I ever get the chance to talk to him...?

After we finished dinner, we all went our separate ways. I didn't feel like doing anything else but getting some rest. When I got into my bedroom, I shut the door behind me and changed into my sleep ware. I pulled back the sheet covers, slipped into the bed and I just laid there in dimly lit room staring at the ceiling.

"Haruhi? May I come in?"

I lifted my head to see that my father had opened the door. "Hello Father." I told him. He had a gentle smile on his face. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to my stomach. He stared lovingly into my eyes as he placed his hand on my cheek, caressing my skin with his thumb.

"You were rather quiet at dinner... is something bothering you?" Father asked.

I smiled back at him. "I'm fine, Father."

It was obvious that he knew something was wrong but who wouldn't? "Are you sure? I mean the tension in the air was almost suffocating." Father tried to make a joke of it.

When he realized that I wasn't laughing, his smiled faded. I shifted my body so that I was laying on my side and facing away from my father. "... Do feel like Kyouya and King Yoshio are different somehow?"

"What do you mean?"

I wasn't quite so sure myself. "They just seem more stubborn than normal."

"Hm... well, I haven't spent that much time with King Yoshio today so I can't say..." Father stood up from the bed and smoothed his hand over my hair and he bent down to kiss my head. "It's getting late, my dear. Tomorrow is a new day and I'm positive Kyouya will the charming prince he always has been."

As my father left my room, turning off the lights for me, I shifted in my bed again to stare up at the ceiling. I folded my hands over my chest and I closed my eyes.

Until sleep took over me, thoughts of Kyouya were filling up my mind... and for a moment, I could feel my eyes begin to water and a sudden jolt of sadness stab my heart.

* * *

_**Has Haruhi finally taken notice to her feelings for Kyouya? It seems as though separation between them is the only way for her to realize this. Will Haruhi be able to act quick enough before it's too late?**_

a/n: And done! This chapter wasn't all that great to me but I do consider this as a sort of filler chapter. So I hope it's okay and sorry if there are some errors... Next chapter will be up in a few days because I know how it's going to go :D

Thank you all for your continued support and thank you for those who are stumbling upon this story as new fans! Let me know your thoughts! See you all soon!

~Bliss


	15. Chapter 15

Ryoji

* * *

A week had passed since the summer season had arrived and as Haruhi previously said to me, I was beginning to notice that she barely spoke with Kyouya. At first I thought it strange and just passed it up as them peaking into their teenage youth years that would cause them to be shy around each other.

Never did I really know what was going on in that boy's mind...

Also, this time around King Yoshio and I didn't spend so much time together trying to mull over the situation of Haruhi and Kyouya's relationship or the possibility of our Kingdoms joining from their arranged marriage because he was actually with his son. I had a lot more time on my hands, so whenever I saw Haruhi I would ask her if she was able to be with Kyouya every once in a while.

"No... I haven't seen him lately," would be Haruhi's response to me.

It made my heart sink a little and I started to believe that King Yoshio had something to do with Kyouya's recent behavior. If I remembered correctly, Yoshio only agreed to have Kyouya meet Haruhi in order to "test" him. But inside of me, I couldn't let that flame of hope burn out so I waited and watched to see how this turn of events would play out, not wanting to take any risks over Haruhi's happiness.

"Ah, Princess Fuyumi. You said you wanted to speak with me?" Fuyumi had told me that she wanted to talk about something before but we never got the chance. She stood under the door frame of my study. I walked over to her to close the door. We made our way to a sofa near the wall. "What's been on your mind?"

Fuyumi had a small smile on her face as she looked at me. "Well, I just want to apologize on behalf of my father and Kyouya. I know the both of them have been occupied recently with who knows what."

I smiled and told her that she didn't have to apologize for anything. "That can't be everything you wanted to say to me." I commented.

"No it's not." Fuyumi suddenly looked at me with a serious expression. "For a long time now... I have been curious as to your reasons for Haruhi and Kyouya being married."

I muttered an "oh" as her words rung though my ears. It was a similar question, if not the exact same one that Yoshio asked me when I first thought of this plan and told him about it. I examined Fuyumi's expression and it was clear that she seemed concerned.

"I suppose if you already know of it then there's no reason to deny you any information you would like to know." I stood up folding my hands together behind my back as I walked away from the sofa. "There is a rule that if the heir to the throne is girl, she must marry before she is eligible to become Queen. It's a stupid rule but one that I must abide by. However, if my late wife had wished it, she might have had enough power to remove that rule. When I realized there was nothing I could do, I remembered that King Yoshio, your father, had a son about Haruhi's age."

"You don't have the same power as the late Queen?"

I stopped a few away from the sofa and turned around to smile at Fuyumi. "Well, you see... the late Queen Kotoko is of royal blood and my precious Haruhi has her blood running through her veins. I was only the mere son of the head butler that worked under the late Queen's father but somehow the two of us fell in love... and so we got married."

"I never would have guessed you were not born from royalty." Fuyumi stated. "You govern your Kingdom very well."

"I thank you but I am only who I am because of the late Queen. She taught me everything I know. When I first meet Kyouya he was only six years old but I felt something so strong the second he walked in through the doors to King Yoshio's study. I knew he was the one for Haruhi and even though they were going to have to marry for Haruhi's sake, I wanted Haruhi to fall in love with Kyouya the way Kotoko and I did."

Fuyumi stared at me. I could tell she was at a loss for words and her eyes were filling with tears, blatantly moved by my story. I smiled at her and sat on the sofa, rubbing her knee with my hand as a sort of way of saying thanks for listening. "Was that enough of what you wanted to know?"

Wiping a tear that managed to escape from Fuyumi's eyes, she shook her head. "No, no." She stood up while rubbing her eyes. "I think I understand perfectly. Thank you for time and I'm sorry if this brought back any unwanted feelings."

"Don't be sorry." I reassured her. "If anything, I'm happy you asked."

"What do you mean?"

Ah... now that was a simple question that I have longed to answer. If there was one thing that differentiated me and King Yoshio clearly, was the fact that I believed in having "unwanted feelings" as he would call them. The only reason why people such as Yoshio himself think they are unnecessary is because they have too much pride and are afraid to loose their right to control others. "When I think or talk about the late Queen, I am only reminded of how happy I was with her and how through that happiness we found something even more special... and that was our darling daughter."

I kept my gaze on Fuyumi. I think because she was Yoshio's daughter, maybe in some kind of miracle what I had told her would off of on Kyouya and her father. "Princess Fuyumi. These feelings that your father despise so much and teach you how not to feel them, it's those very same ones that all humankind should get the chance to experience. Love and pain... if we can't allow ourselves to grow with and feel these things, how do you think it would affect the way you govern a nation? Or your people and the way they live?"

Fuyumi's eyebrows furrowed together as she took in every word I said... was I able to get through to her?

"... Thank you King Ryoji. I appreciate your time for telling me your wisdom... but I must leave."

I guess not.

Fuyumi quickly curtsied and then turned on her heel, swiftly leaving the study. Maybe I said too much. It probably wouldn't be a good thing if she told Yoshio what I had said. The last thing I want is for him to go into a fit of rage and whisk Kyouya away from Haruhi's grasp.

Not when she was so close to getting married.

* * *

_**It seems Fuyumi got a lot more information than she would have ever expected to be told... will it be enough?**_

a/n: Wooooo... hey y'all! Yay for midnight updates! But not really. I don't know why I always post late but better late than never! :D Anyway... this kind of dragged on longer than I thought but I think this was good because now we know that much more about Ryoji and the way he thinks. He really is so sweet... :') Next chapter will be up soon!

Let me know your thoughts! And a big thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and/or put this story on alert these past few days! I love being alerted about it in my email. It really means a lot! :)

~Bliss


	16. Chapter 16

Kyouya

* * *

It was really difficult pretending I didn't want to be with Haruhi when my father was present. If it was at all possible for me, I would make sure to just avoid Haruhi completely. It was never that easy but after a while, I got used to controlling my feelings for Haruhi as time went on.

Soon I came to realize how little Haruhi even seemed to care... almost as if she had given up trying to save the relationship we built. I don't blame her though but it is still painful and sometimes I doubt if my decision to do this was the correct choice.

I couldn't take back that damage that I had done though. Not after coming so far.

It had already been about a month into the summer and Haruhi and I barely ever spoke with each other. We acted as if the other one didn't exist and the only time that we recognized the other's presence was at dinner. I had to wonder what Haruhi thought of me and as well as the King's thoughts. Did they hate me for what I was doing?

I didn't really want to know, actually.

Now, I was certain of what my father should be thinking at this time that there was no reason for us to stay in the Northern Kingdom anymore. With the relationship between our Kingdoms diminishing, my father was beginning to think of King Ryoji as a rival and it made me worry... better to leave now than to stay any longer.

As every other day had gone unproductive, I was making my way back to my room from the library- it was getting late. Dinner was quiet as it had been for the past week. Even King Ryoji didn't know what to do and remained silent, something I never thought could happen to him.

When I finally approached my room, I saw my father come from the corner of the hall and was walking towards me. I waited for him to come up to me and say whatever it was he wanted to say. "Father." I said acknowledging his presence.

"Kyouya." He looked at me with his hard stare. "I have decided that tomorrow, we are leaving for home. I have already told Fuyumi and she is getting help from the servants to pack her things. I advise you to do the same."

I stared at my father. I knew this announcement would come. "Yes, Father." He turned to walk away in the other direction, his back facing me. "We are to leave at noon. Tardiness will not be tolerated." When he walked off down the hall, I opened the door to my room and walked inside.

I slowly scanned the room taking in the last few moments of it being occupied with my things. _I'm going to miss it here. If I was born into this Kingdom, I think life would be a lot easier. _I walked over to the balcony and opened the glass doors and headed to the railing. The night air was slightly warm, the faintest color of yellow orange lay in the horizon of the sky. I stared at the empty plot of field underneath the balcony. The garden that Haruhi and I would always spend our time as children was in the distance to the right of my room...

When the thought of the garden crossed my mind, I thought of Haruhi's mother. "The water lanterns." I looked back into the room to the desk nearby. I made my way over to the desk and opened the biggest drawer that held the water lantern that I left from last summer. I picked it up gently and stared at it for a few seconds before placing it on the desk and closed the drawer. I searched the desk for matches and when I found small box with only a few matches left inside, I took the lantern and snuck out to the garden.

_It's the least I could do for now..._

Upon seeing the cherry blossom tree coming closer as I snaked my way through the maze-like garden, I finally arrived to the place dearest to Haruhi's heart. I gazed at the serenity of the area. It was surprisingly soothing just being there.

I took out the small matchbox and opened it, taking out a match and striking it against the rough surface of the box. When the flame burst on the match I brought it towards the inside of the lantern. After it was lit, I knelt down to set the lantern on the surface of the water. I stood back up and watched the lantern float in place. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, opening them again as I watched the dim light from the lantern.

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted to the King and to Haruhi. With the way things have turned out, I may have pained Haruhi more than ever but still, I don't want her to know my intentions. Her influence on me is bad enough as it is, if she were to know what I'm going through, Father would never let me live it down... If its not too late to ask for your forgiveness I will do what I can to make it up to Haruhi in the future..."

I walked over too a small flower patch nearby and snapped off a white flower in the middle of its stem and brought it back to the water. I knelt down again and set the flower on the water's surface. "Queen Kotoko, please watch over Haruhi for me." I pushed myself up from my knee and stood once again.

"Farewell..."

* * *

_**King Yoshio's decision is final! Will Haruhi put up a fight to save what's left of her relationship with Kyouya? **_

a/n: Oh nooo. They're leaving! :( But it's already been a month and it doesn't seem like anyone is bonding anymore... a climax is starting to form (finally)! \(o 3 o)/

Anyway! Another update! Hope it was okay and that you all enjoyed it to some extent. :) Next chapter will be up soon~ Thank you for sticking with me on this slow beginning... heehee x3

Oh, and if any of you are a little confused or want a _little glimpse_ of what is to come in the following chapters, feel free to PM me and ask! I am more than willing to share a bit.

~Bliss


	17. Chapter 17

Haruhi

* * *

A month had gone by already.

_A month_.

Kyouya and I were barely together and soon we started to live as though we are nothing more than simple acquaintances. I suppose I knew that he was avoiding me all this time but it was still upsetting nonetheless. I tried so hard to spend time with him until I just finally decided to give up. There was no point in trying anymore.

And whenever I saw him walk through the palace, I would feel a longing to be by his side. I didn't start to feel this way until Fuyumi and I talked once again. She came to my room one night wishing to speak with me and for some reason I wasn't weary of what she wanted to say.

"How have you been Princess Haruhi?" Fuyumi was as friendly as usual. Fuyumi sat down on a cushioned bench at the foot of my bed.

"I have been well." I told her. I was on the bed laying on my stomach with a few books laid open in front of me. I was doing a bit of studying. "And what about yourself? I can only imagine that you and your family must be bored out of your minds."

Fuyumi slightly laughed. "Bored? What makes you say that?"

"Well- it's just- I'm only assuming that because whenever I see you, Kyouya or King Yoshio, none of you seem that pleased to be here." I watched as the little smile on Fuyumi's face withered away. She appeared to take my comment rather seriously which made me feel bad. "I"m sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Fuyumi shook her head. "No. I'm sorry we have given you that impression but I really have enjoyed my time here... I can't exactly say the same for my father or Kyouya..."

I looked up at Fuyumi. It was obvious she still had something to say. "What is it?"

The corner of Fuyumi's mouth curved upwards. "Well you see..." Fuyumi turned her body so that she could cross her arms on top of my bed. She stared into my eyes and I could feel a sudden chill run down my spine. "I know this may not be the right time to ask but I have noticed the growing distance between you and Kyouya... Is there anything inside of you that would still want to be with him?"

A similar feeling from before struck my heart but I wasn't going to run away... I knew what I felt. "Of course I want to be with Kyouya." I paused before looking up to meet Fuyumi's gaze. "I'm in love with him."

A gasp escaped from Fuyumi's lips as she jumped back in her seat. I don't believe I have ever seen her so full of happiness and surprise. Fuyumi clasped my hands into hers forcing me to drop my pencil while she helped me up to sit on my knees. "Really?" She exclaimed.

"Yes." I smiled but it soon faded. After realizing that the bond Kyouya and I once had was gone, only then did I know my feelings for him. "But there's nothing that I can do about it now- Kyouya doesn't feel that way for me."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Fuyumi stated, her eyebrows furrowed. A flash of anger shot through her voice as she spoke. "Kyouya loves you."

My heart was pounding against my chest. "How would you know?"

"I'm his sister of course I would know." She snickered.

I was at a total loss for words. I didn't know what to say. "But..."

Fuyumi placed her hand on my shoulder. "Do you honestly believe that this sort of feeling wouldn't blossom from a scenario like this?" She looked into my eyes, clear signs of glee still existent. "Have you forgotten the reason why Kyouya is here in the first place?"

Of course… Father was planning for our marriage. But what does it mean to us now?

"Do you understand?" Fuyumi said.

"Kyouya was the one who pushed me away though. What am I supposed to do about that if he doesn't want to be with me?" I asked a bit frustrated.

Fuyumi had on a sly smile as she stood from the cushioned bench. "You don't have to do anything." She placed a hand over her chest. "Just promise to keep on loving Kyouya... no matter what happens."

"What would that prove?" I shook my head and sighed. "This love is going to be one-sided soon enough." I stared up at Fuyumi. She was smiling but it seemed as though she was trying to hide a troubled feeling inside of her. It was like she was begging me not to feel that way.

It was getting late and Fuyumi had excused herself for the night. Before she left, she looked at me as though she wanted to cry and said goodnight as if it were her last. When she closed the bedroom door, I got off my bed and went out onto the balcony for some fresh air. I leaned against the railing and gazed out into the night sky. Then I scanned the garden.

I loved that my room overlooked the garden and that I could see the tip of the cherry blossom tree that helped to easily locate Mother's koi pond.

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination playing tricks on me, however, when I looked to the cherry blossom tree, I thought I saw the faintest glow of light. I didn't really think much of it and went back inside my room.

My conversation with Fuyumi got me thinking... maybe it wouldn't hurt to give another try in rekindling what Kyouya and I had lost sight of.

Yes...

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

a/n: "Tomorrow" … A familiar word, no? ;)

Just if you were wondering why I wrote this chapter as "to be continued" is because the next chapter will also be from Haruhi's POV. I will work on the next chapter as much as possible tonight. I doubt I will finish but I won't be able to work on it more until after 6 pm (eastern time) tomorrow because of work. Hopefully it will be done by midnight _ Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed this.

Oh and another thing, if you are planning to PM me of anything, please make sure that the PM function is enabled. Otherwise I have no way to talk with you :(

~Bliss


	18. Chapter 18

Haruhi

* * *

When I woke up the next morning everything was quiet. The only sounds came from the song birds sitting on the railing of the balcony and even still it was muffled. I tossed my legs over the side of my bed and stretched out my arms above my head. When I stood up, I was startled by the sound of hard knocks at the door.

I called out to whoever it was to come inside and when the door swung open to reveal Celia, she rushed over to me. With the look of slight panic in her eyes, it was enough for me to know that there was some sort of emergency. "What's wrong, Celia?"

"You must come quickly, Princess." Celia took no time to grab my hand and pull me out of my room. She dragged me out into the hall, heading in the direction of the foyer.

"W-wait! I'm still in my night gown!" I struggled to get out of Celia's grasp but she squeezed down on my hand causing me to wince from the pressure.

"There's no time to change. You must see King Yoshio before it's too late."

"What do you mean 'before it's too late'? What's going on?" Celia ignored my questions and just kept moving forward. Irritated, I stopped walking and forced Celia to jerk to a stop as well. "I demand to know." I said sternly. I stared at the back of Celia's head until she sighed and turned around to face me, letting go of my hand at the same time. "What is go-"

"King Yoshio, the Prince, and the Princess are returning home today. They are leaving in about half an hour."

I gaped at her. I wasn't expecting that. I had to take a moment to process what she said before reacting. "We have to hurry." I picked up the front of my night gown and I started to run towards the foyer with Celia following not far behind.

Why was this happening and why now? After deciding to give Kyouya and I another chance- he just up and leaves? Something as important as leaving shortly into the summer's start should have been brought to my attention and if Fuyumi knew her family was going to leave, why didn't she tell me last night?

So many questions ran through my mind until we approached the foyer. I could hear the sound of my father's voice as well as King Yoshio's. Before we turned the corner to step onto the stairs, Celia and I stopped and I peeked around the corner. I could see that Fuyumi and Kyouya were standing near King Yoshio while Father was bickering with him. I could also see that they had their luggage with them. They really were going back to the Southern Kingdom.

I had to do something. I couldn't just let Kyouya leave... Not like this.

"Father!" I rushed down the stairs. I heard Celia call for me to stop but I ignored her plea. I walked over to where my father stood and stared at King Yoshio. I did my best to stand my own ground.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Father's voice was full of concern. "You should go back to your room. You are not even dressed."

"Listen to your father, Princess Haruhi. This does not concern you." King Yoshio said, looking down at me as though he was asserting his status of higher being.

I glared at the King. My father tried to go for my arm but I moved out of his reach.

"No. I'm not leaving." I said looking to my father. I brought my attention back to the King. "How can you say that this doesn't concern me, King Yoshio? The only reason to your presence within this palace was so that Kyouya and I would one day marry." I sneered. I quickly glanced at Kyouya and I saw the look of surprise and concern on his face. I couldn't blame him. I was scared to death, myself. Facing King Yoshio and raising my voice at him as if I held some kind power over him... What kind of person in their right mind would do that? Let alone someone who was only twelve.

"Be that as it may, things have changed. My son no longer has interest in marrying you." He said coolly. "Is it not natural that our presence be removed from this palace if our sole purpose to be here is of no further use?"

"Nevertheless, you still have no right to just leave unannounced. It's completely rude. How are we to know if you're not just-"

"Do not take that tone with me." King Yoshio's menacing voice practically scared everyone. "Know your place, Princess."

When the sharp piercing sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the foyer, for just a split second there was a brief silence from the bickering.

"Haruhi!" My father ran to my side in shock, kneeling down to be at eye level with me. I heard Fuyumi gasp in horror and I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Kyouya called out to his father, his voice sounding like he couldn't believe what just happened.

The side of my face was stinging where King Yoshio's hand had left it's mark. I tried not to blink so that my tears of pain wouldn't fall. I looked up to see my father's face; terrified and angry. Father stood up while he kept a hand on my shoulder. He faced King Yoshio who didn't even appear to be fazed that he slapped me. "How dare you lay a finger on my daughter." My father's voice shook with rage. "You were _way_ out of-"

I grabbed a hold of my father's hand before he could have the chance to go berserk. Calm and collected, I looked up at King Yoshio with not a tear in my eyes to blur my vision of him. I steadied my breathing so that when I talked I wouldn't stutter nor would my voice crack. "I think it is best for you all to wait outside for your carriage to arrive." My stare never wavered as I looked at King Yoshio. "You are to receive help with your belongings from no one and no one is to speak a word with you."

I watched as King Yoshio, Kyouya and Fuyumi slowly picked up their things and began to walk to the palace doors. The guards opened the doors for them and they walked out as they slowly closed again... and as the doors were closing, Kyouya looked over his shoulder and stared at me. The look on his face was that of sorrow and hurt...

I never forgot that face.

When the palace doors shut all the way, I turned to my father and buried my face into his side as I cried. The pain from my cheek was still throbbing and the fact that Kyouya had just left without me having a chance to tell him how I felt made it even more devastating.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Father knelt down and brought me in his arms. "Are you okay?"

I sniffed as I pushed away from my father but still kept my grip on his clothes. "Yeah..." I could feel my body shaking from fear.

"You did a very brave thing... I am so proud of you." My father smoothed down my hair and kissed the top of my head. "Celia, could you bring Haruhi back into her room, get her changed and tend to her injury?"

Celia had made her way down the stairs into the foyer after King Yoshio had hit me so she close by. She walked over to me and bowed her head down to my father. "Right away, Your Highness." Celia brought her head back up and extended her hand out to me.

I grabbed her hand and we walked back up the foyer stairs and towards my room. We were both quiet until we got inside. Celia sat me down on the cushioned bench at the foot of my bed and told me to wait until she arrived with the first aid kit. My stare was fixated on the floor the whole time.

I had the intent of trying to have Kyouya stay but it backfired incredibly. Everything just happened so fast that I had a hard time believing it was real.

When Celia returned with the first aid kit, she went down on both of her knees. She took my chin and held up my head to look at her. She was doing her best to comfort me with a warm smile. She was holding an ice pack wrapped in a napkin and held it against my cheek. The cold sensation felt nice against my skin. "Keep that pressed onto your cheek." Celia stood up and sat next to me and started to rub my back. My stare went back to the floor. "Would you like anything?"

I brought my hand down while still holding the ice pack and held it in my lap. "Would you mind leaving for a while? I just want to be alone right now."

"... Of course, Princess." Celia left the room without a word. When the doors closed I went to my dresser and searched for comfortable clothes. Once changed out of my sleepwear, I walked over to my desk and opened the bottom drawer to reveal the lily shaped water lantern. I picked it up and walked to my door, sneaking my way towards Kyouya's old room. I wanted the other lantern now that he was gone.

When I got to his room, I opened the door and a sudden pang of loneliness shot through me. His room was completely bare of his things...

He was never going to come back.

When I finally snapped out of my sadness, I walked to the desk in the room. I had told Kyouya to always leave the water lantern in the bottom drawer so that it would never get lost. I doubt he would lose something so precious to me though but when I opened the drawer, to my dismay, the lantern was no where to be found. I had a mini heart attack while I searched the desk after my frantic search, I sunk down to the floor not knowing where it could be.

_I just can't get a break._

I pushed myself up off the floor after a few minutes and just decided to head to the garden. It was still only noon and not even the end of summer but I wanted to be with my mother for a while.

When I turned the corner of the bushes to the cherry blossom tree and looking upon the pond, I was speechless to see the other water lantern on the water. Along with the lily pads and water lilies, a peculiar white flower stood out from the pink and green colors.

I sat down next to the pond, watching the lantern while still holding mine in my lap and I suddenly remembered last night, when I saw that faint glow. "So it really wasn't my imagination." I leaned closer to the pond and set the water lantern on the pond. "Kyouya..."

I sat at the pond for what seemed like an eternity and I watched as the lanterns danced upon the water- drawing nearer to one another... so close together... but as the gentle yet ruthless summer wind blew, the lanterns drifted apart in a matter of seconds.

I tilted my head down and chuckled at the irony, feeling a tear escape from my eyes.

* * *

_**Everything seems to have fallen apart... What lies ahead for our Prince and Princess?**_

* * *

a/n: Wow. Pretty intense. Just so you know, I wasn't expecting the scene where Haruhi and Yoshio argued. It was totally unintentional but I'm actually kind of glad it happened.

Anyway! Would you guys like to see Kyouya's POV of this scene? I want to but I'm not sure whether or not to continue the story line in the next chapter. Actually, I might just type both out and for those who are interested in reading Kyouya's perspective of that scene, they can but it won't affect the storyline in any way. So those who just want to read on can skip the chapter. Yeah? Sound good?

Thank you all for your support of this story! Hope you are still enjoying it :)

~Bliss


	19. Chapter 19 Optional

Hey guys! So this is the last chapter's scene from Kyouya's perspective. This chapter does not effect what is going to happen in chapter 20 so if you want, you can skip this :)

Please enjoy~

* * *

Kyouya

* * *

I made sure to wake up early today.

All of my belongings that were left here summers before now, had been packed away and were ready to go. Fuyumi told me that Father wanted to us to be in the foyer at least half an hour before we had to go. We would wait until the announcement came that our carriage home had arrived.

I was looking outside the of the balcony doors when one of the butlers had come for me- I wanted to just gaze upon Haruhi's world just one last time...

I turned to the butler who had asked to help me carry my bags. He grabbed them and we both walked out of my bedroom in silence as we made our way to the foyer. When we got there, Fuyumi was the only one waiting. She was the only one in the foyer with the exception of the palace guards. I thanked the butler for helping me and he set the bags on the floor where Fuyumi's lay and he walked away.

"Good morning, Kyouya." Fuyumi said with a smile.

I gave her a small smile in return. "Where is Father?"

Fuyumi looked off in the distance in thought. "Hm... That's a good question. He should have been the first one her-"

"What is this talk of you leaving!"

Fuyumi and I both turned our attention to the top of the foyer stairs when King Ryoji's voice rung throughout the quiet palace. Father had appeared from around the corner of the stairs and following him was King Ryoji.

I looked over to Fuyumi and she looked back at me. "Father didn't mention our leave to King Ryoji?" I said quietly.

"I guess not... but it's not surprising that Father would withhold this kind of information."

I brought my attention back to my father who had swiftly made is way to us, ignoring all of King Ryoji's questions while he followed him. Fuyumi and I weren't sure of what to do, so all we did was watch Father and King Ryoji quarrel in silence.

"It is incredibly rude to disregard my questions, Yoshio." Ryoji had stopped in front of Father. They just stared at each other. My father gave the King the look of that of an enemy while the King only looked at my father like he was betrayed by a friend.

I never understood why King Ryoji wanted to put so much of his faith into my father.

"Do not make assumptions, Ryoji. In no way have I disregarded your questions." Father stood with his hands behind his back like he normally would when he made his stand. "I have not answered because your questions are nothing to have my words wasted upon."

King Ryoji eyebrows slowly furrowed as he glared at my father. "Then answer me this, Yoshio." The King brought his arms to cross them over his chest. "Are my questions really so absurd that you don't want answer or rather, is it because you have no real explanation for your rash decision?"

"I never make rash decisions."

"Really? Then why are you avoiding my question?" King Ryoji was raising his voice.

Watching my father argue with the King, I knew that he was to become irritated soon. He hates prolonged conversations.

"Ryoji... I do not see the point in badgering me any longer." The gleam from Father's glasses hindered anyone from looking straight into his eyes which was probably for the best. "There is simply no reason for us to stay in your Kingdom. Not with Kyouya refusing to marry your daughter."

Even though Father had said that in a collected tone, it was still ominous. I felt sick to my stomach and I looked away from the two of them. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, causing me to see look up and see Fuyumi's face.

She was trying to comfort me.

I could feel King Ryoji's gaze piercing through the back of my head... I didn't want to see his painful expression.

"Kyouya... Is that true?"

"Father!"

When Haruhi's voice suddenly rang out, everyone's attention turned to her as she ran down the stairs. Celia had ran after her. Haruhi was still in her night gown and her hair was in a slight disarray.

_Did she just wake up? … She should have stayed asleep._

King Ryoji looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi, what are you doing here? You should go back to your room. You are not even dressed."

"Listen to your father, Princess Haruhi. This does not concern you."

Fuyumi and I still only watched. What could we have said that would make a difference?

Haruhi moved to evade being grabbed by King Ryoji. She was glaring at my father... she was furious. Haruhi was trying her hardest to stand on her own two feet against my father. "No. I'm not leaving." She said. I had to admit that she was being courageous but... I was afraid for her. "How can you say that this doesn't concern me, King Yoshio? The only reason to your presence within this castle was so that Kyouya and I would one day marry."

I caught Haruhi's glance towards me. Her posture was assertive but there was a weakness in her eyes... and it was that of fright.

I looked up to my father and he didn't seem fazed that he was facing off with a twelve year old girl. "Be that as it may, things have changed. My son no longer has interest in marrying you. Is it not natural that our presence be removed from this palace if our sole purpose to be here is of no further use?"

The fright in Haruhi's eyes turned to anger.

"Nevertheless, you still have no right to just leave unannounced. It's completely rude. How are we to know if you're not just-"

"Do not take that tone with me."

The second I heard a single word come out from my father's mouth, I knew Haruhi was in trouble. Father despised it when a child spoke out of turn with him and his punishment...

"Know your place, Princess."

Seeing my father's hand swing across Haruhi's face was a horrifying sight to see. I heard Fuyumi gasp in shock and terror and King Ryoji, he was practically swept under by the devil himself- he was infuriated. "Father..." Out of everything that just happened, I regret that all I could muster up to say was weak call for my father to restrain himself.

I watched as King Ryoji ran to Haruhi's side to see if she was alright. She was looking away from my general direction, trying to hide her injury. I looked at my father in disgust. He never even hit Fuyumi when she was younger. It made me realize that Father really just despised King Ryoji so much... to the point that he would even turn his anger towards Haruhi.

"How dare you lay a finger on my daughter." The King's voice was shaking from rage. "You were _way _out of-"

King Ryoji abruptly stopped talking when Haruhi grabbed his hand. When she reveled her face by looking up at my father, I was taken completely by surprise that she looked so composed even though her cheek was bright red. I could only imagine the physical pain she was feeling in her cheek, however, she was ignoring all of that pain and showing no weakness at all. She was being strong... and in that moment her presence, her aura, was that of a noble Queen.

And in no way was her comment any less than that.

"I think it is best for you all to wait outside for your carriage to arrive. You are to receive help with your belongings from no one and no one is to speak a word with you."

Her stare was fixated on my father, she spoke in such a refined manner... I never knew she was capable of boasting such strength.

Father, Fuyumi and I grabbed our belongings and we made our way to the palace entrance. The guards opened the doors for us and we stepped outside into the blistering sunlight. As the doors were closing, I looked back over my shoulder. As I looked at Haruhi, it made me sad... never knowing when or if I could see her again really tugged at my heart.

Waiting upon the arrival of the carriage, the three of us said nothing. We stood in the shade of palace until the gates finally opened.

Why did it have to end this way? Why was my pride and ego so full of it that I had to turn into my father once again so that I could prove my worth to him? Was there another way; another option I could have overlooked so that I wouldn't have to hurt her?

Every time I would think of these kinds of questions, Father would always say something to remind why I was doing this.

"Being treated as peasants... how disgraceful." I overheard my father mutter.

It is _he _who is the one who was being disgraceful. Things like that, remind me of how much I want to govern the Southern Kingdom. If kingship were to fall under the hands of either of my brothers, our Kingdom would continue to be a dismal place to be. I don't want that anymore.

I had to keep pursuing this path.

In order to make the Southern Kingdom come to grow at least on par with that of the Northern Kingdom, I had to do this...

For Haruhi's sake and mine.

* * *

**_What awaits our beloved Prince and Princess in the future?_**

* * *

a/n: :3 Well there ya go! Hope it was alright. I feel bad for Kyouya... and Haruhi. They had to go through so much just to achieve... practically nothing, really. :(

Anyway, on to the next chapter! Quick, quick! On to more of the main story! xD (Also, feel free to review, leave any comments, or questions! I'll get back to you a.s.a.p!)

~Bliss


	20. Chapter 20

Kyouya

* * *

It really is amazing how time passes by so quickly and how even our most treasured memories can begin to slowly fade in bits and pieces. I can barely remember the way her voice sounded in my ears and the only images of her I can see clearly in my mind are that of our younger years.

I wonder how much of a woman she has grown to become...

I would always end up thinking of how much longer I would have to go through with this. I missed her a lot and I wondered constantly how she was doing or if she had forgotten me. If I have not been able to forget about her than I am sure that she must still think of me. It was silly that I would think of this but now... it was okay. Nothing hindered my progress.

It has been five years since... that horrible day we left the Northern Kingdom.

Nowadays, I spend much of my time with the people living within the palace town. On rare occasions, those of which is kept a secret from my father, I go to see some of the smaller villages; those with the title of "peasant." The people that live outside of the palace had always been much better off from the people who lived under the constant rule of the Southern Kingdom. However, my hard work and effort has had its share of pay offs. Being able to associate with the people of my nation is a great accomplishment that only I have achieved.

It was a tough fight to get where I am today.

I have also gained the well deserved and long awaited belief from my father, no matter if it has been only a small chunk of it. I have also been told that I am well considered for kingship. Now that I am eighteen, it is only a matter of time until I obtain the crown...

"Oh! There you are!"

"Fuyumi? What are you doing here?"

Fuyumi had waltzed into my study room waving around a small piece of paper of some kind. Fuyumi always visited the palace even though she now lived with her husband in the Shido Estate. The patriarch of the Shido family is the Duke of the Southern Kingdom and Fuyumi's husband is soon to be the Duke next. Shido is very well off family and that of which Father was pleased to have her marry into.

Fuyumi pouted. "What? I can visit home to see my own family whenever I want to. And don't make it sound as if I live so far away." She walked over to me and sat down on the table and on top of all my paper work, crossing her legs as she settled in.

"Hey, can you get off?" I said a little annoyed.

"Look, all I wanted to come here for was to give you this." I looked up at Fuyumi as she handed me the paper she was holding and took it from her fingers. "It's an invitation."

I skimmed over the invitation's contents and afterwards, I was dumbfounded. I placed it on the table and set down my reading glasses. "Does Father know about this?"

"Yes." A grin formed over Fuyumi's lips. "And he has given us permission to go."

"He has?" I gave Fuyumi a quizzical look. "... And what do you mean by 'us'?"

"You can't expect to be going alone. Besides, if Father isn't going, then he needs someone to watch over you."

"I'm not a child." I sneered. "I am perfectly capable of doing things of my own accord."

"I know I know. No need to get all cranky." Fuyumi giggled. When her laughter calmed, she folded her hands around her knee and turned her head to face the sunlight coming in from through the window. "This is a big step for you Kyouya. If Father is willing to allow you to attend this gathering, I'm sure it means that he's trusting you that much more."

"I know... but it only makes me wonder what else he could possibly have in store for me later on." I faced my head down at the table, staring hard at the name on the paper in front of me.

"True..." Fuyumi stepped off the table causing me to watch her about to leave, and with smile on her face as usual. "But what's more important: you should be happy... It's been five years."

I was silent but Fuyumi practically burst into song as she walked off into the palace, talking to herself about what she would wear in a couple of days.

I shook my head, standing up to fix all the papers Fuyumi sat on. When I grabbed a stack of my papers, the invitation letter had fell off the table and gently swayed in the air until it hit the floor. I picked it up and ended up reading over it again. A small smile crept onto my lips. "I am looking forward to seeing you again... Haruhi."

**. . .**

"Father, you are really okay with Fuyumi and I going?"

It was the night of the ball that King Ryoji of the Northern Kingdom, had decided to throw. I had received my invitation a couple of days ago and Fuyumi was coming with me.

I stood in my father's room, already dressed in my formal attire.

"Kyouya. You know I do not like to repeat myself more than once." Father turned around to face me. He still looked as menacing as ever.

"I understand." I gave my father a short bow and then turned on my heel to leave.

"Do not forget where you come from. Our Kingdom is one of the greatest, if not the greatest of them all."

I didn't stop to look back at him. "Yes Father."

I walked away from my Father's room and headed towards the palace entrance. Fuyumi should be done getting ready but I can never guarantee anything- she likes to change at the last minute. I waited in the foyer, checking my watch every now and again.

I saw Emilio, one of my personal butlers, walk by and I asked him if he had seen Fuyumi.

"I apologize, but I have not seen her."

"I see." I put my hand in my pocket after I checked my watch once more. "If you do happen to see, tell her that we need to leave quickly, otherwise we will be late. Father will not be pleased if he heard that."

"Yes, Your Highness." Emilio bowed and then left the room to tend to his other matters.

After what seemed like forever, Fuyumi finally showed herself into the foyer. She really went all out to prepare for this ball. "I'm ready! Let's be on our way." She shouted happily. "My my. Kyouya, don't you look dashing!"

"Yeah, thanks." I said quickly leaving out of the palace before her. "We have to go now."

Fuyumi and I both walked out into the start of the night and stepped on into the carriage that was waiting for us. When we finally departed, chills ran down my spine. I almost couldn't believe that I was going to see the Northern Kingdom once again... and Haruhi.

Along the way, Fuyumi was going on about how excited she was to see the Northern Kingdom and somehow, she managed to repeat the same things but just worded differently.

Once the Palace of the North was in sight, I thought we would never arrive sooner. There were many other carriages and some vehicles all lined up in front of the palace gates. I recognized many of the other royals that were attending this ball. It was a rather long wait before our carriage arrived in front of the palace doors; at least ten to fifteen minutes. When the door to our carriage opened, we were greeted by the butlers of the palace, most them I could not recognize.

"Welcome!"

Fuyumi and I stepped out and walked into the Palace. There were many people occupying the foyer as well as many other areas. They were all talking amongst each other about small political issues or just boasting about their wealth.

"Is that you? Prince Kyouya and Princess Fuyumi of the South?"

A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes had approached us.

"Oh, King Yuzuru! It has been a while." Fuyumi smiled at him as she tilted her head down.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal." He grinned. "You and your brother can call me Yuzuru. Where is Yoshio?"

"He decided not to come." I told him, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

I remember meeting Yuzuru about three years ago. He and my father had some things to discuss. What it could have been about, I don't know. It was confidential, apparently. Yuzuru was the King of the Western Kingdom. He also had a son who was about my age.

"Is that so? How interesting..." Yuzuru had the look of disbelief on his face. "Anyhow! King Ryoji has been wandering around the palace reintroducing himself. I do believe it has been a long time since he has thrown a massive party such as this."

I half smiled. "It is Princess Haruhi's birthday, is it not? It just wouldn't be right if King Ryoji didn't do something so extravagant."

Yuzuru laughed. "Yes yes, quite true."

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone that resembled Haruhi. Although I wasn't sure, I still wanted to check. "Sorry to interrupt." I said politely. "But if you will excuse me."

Fuyumi and Yuzuru both smiled at me but they quickly returned to their conversation. As I left I thought I heard something about Yuzuru's son, Tamaki, who was present at this ball. I was a bit curious as to what they were talking about him but I let it go.

I made my way through the crowd of people trying to keep track of where I had seen Haruhi pass by. On my way there, I managed to step on something other than the floor. I looked down to see a light pink cushion under my foot. "What is...?"

"Hey! Don't step on Bun Bun!"

I looked up to see a short boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Not to mention that his eyes flashed with rage and yet a few tears. I took my foot off the pink bunny and the blonde haired boy snatched it up off the floor and hugged it tightly against his chest. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was stepping."

The blonde haired boy only glared at me.

A tall man with black hair, black eyes came up from behind the shorter boy. He placed a hand on top of the boy's head and he looked at me. "Mitsukuni. Accept his apology."

"Takashi..." The shorter boy looked up to him. Then when he brought his attention back at me, he no longer had the look of anger in his eyes. "I... I forgive you."

I smiled at them both and apologized once more then left. When I got to the end of the room that was next to the parlour, there was nobody of significance to me around. Maybe it was just my imagination that I saw Haruhi.

"Prince Kyouya?"

I turned around at the sound of my name being called and smiled when I saw who it was. "Good evening, King Ryoji."

King Ryoji approached me and gave me a quick hug. He still looked the same, if not maybe he appeared even more feminine than what I remember but his flamboyant personality was intact.

The King held onto my shoulders as he analyzed my face. He had an impressed look on his face. "You have grown to be quite the handsome young man. Is your family doing well?"

"Thank you and yes. Fuyumi is with me tonight. We were talking with King Yuzuru just few moments ago and I think she might still be talking with him."

"Oh, I see. I would love to speak with Fuyumi again." Ryoji was just about to get ready to leave but he back tracked and smiled at me. "Kyouya. I am to make announcement soon, be sure to be in the foyer to hear it."

"Of course."

When the King left, I thought that I would go back to Fuyumi too. I never really did associate with many of the other royals that were here, even though I knew of them. I tried to make my way back to Fuyumi but I was stopped.

"Talking with the King of the North so formally- what kind of relationship do you have with him and the Princess?"

I stared at the two troublesome looking twins raising my eyebrow at them. They both had golden eyes but their hair color was the only thing would help tell them apart. That is if I knew who they were. One had dark ash hair and the other had light brown. "I don't think my relationship with King Ryoji or the Princess is of any concern of yours." I never really did like strangers interfering in my personal business.

The boys looked at each other for a moment and started to laugh. "Jeez, calm down. You don't have to get to defensive." They said together. "We are the sons of Dowager Duchess Hitachiin Yuzuha of the West."

"I am Marquess Hitachiin Hikaru." He said with a sly smile.

"And I am Lord Hitachiin Kaoru." He tilted his head down slightly and then looked back up at me.

I quickly glanced behind the twins to see if Fuyumi was anywhere in my line of vision. I looked back to the twins in front of me. "I am Prince Ootori Kyouya of the Southern Kingdom."

"Oh my, King Ootori Yoshio's son?" Both them said while looking at each other.

"I guess that explains it, doesn't it Hikaru?"

"Yes it does..."

The one named Hikaru stared at me with a cold stare. "May I pass? I have to see to my sister." The twins parted from each other and I walked by them, I didn't care to look back.

_An interesting duo._

When I finally made it back to Fuyumi, she had finished talking with King Ryoji and he was heading up the foyer stairs. "Where is the King going?" I asked her.

"Oh Kyouya, you're back." Fuyumi smiled at me and then brought her attention back to watch the King. "King Ryoji is about to make his announcement."

When King Ryoji stood at the alter, facing the crowd, everyone turned to look up at him. He had a magnificent presence. One that could calm someone's spirit. Unlike that of my father, whose presence would instill fear to have respect.

"Welcome everyone!" King Ryoji said with a smile. "I thank you all for your attendance of this ball tonight. Today, we are celebrating the coming of age of my wonderful daughter, Princess Haruhi. Being of the age of eighteen, she is now ready for marriage and ready to become Queen of the North." He took a pause and glanced behind him. He then turned and walked to the side of the alter and suddenly, the silhouette of a dress emerged from the dim light behind them. When the young woman, dressed in a stunning ball gown that almost seemed to sparkle in the brightness of the room, my breath was taken away.

"Princess Haruhi looks absolutely beautiful..." Fuyumi spoke breathily.

"Thank you all for coming." Haruhi spoke with such refinement. Just like when she had when we left here five years ago. "We will now be moving into the ballroom for the rest of the evening. Food and drinks will be served and if you should need assistance with anything, do not hesitate to ask our maids and butlers for their service."

As the maids and butlers appeared onto the stairs of the foyer, each one of them escorted a group of to the ballroom. I was still watching Haruhi as she walked off with her father. Fuyumi grabbed my arm and we walked with the rest of the others to the ballroom.

Soon... I would be able to talk with Haruhi once again. May it be through dance or a stroll in the garden. Either way, tonight was going to be a thrilling one.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

a/n: Gaaahhh! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would! TT_TT These last two chapters were longer than I thought (especially this one- wow). I really tried to jump the gun especially after having a dream that someone managed to flag this story for having too short of chapters and something else (can you even do that?). It was really upsetting...

But anyhow, I digress. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :) It was fun and now they are actually older and can do more... more stuff. Nothing too serious though. I have come to realize that Haruhi and Kyouya's age difference is quite off but... oh well. I got too confused trying to figure it out when I wrote this. I don't want to drag on and on but I still have a lot of comments I would you to know, eve if you don't care. So I will write some facts or notes about this chapter on my profile update.

Anyway, let me know what you think! :)

~Bliss


	21. Chapter 21

Kyouya

* * *

The ballroom was a rather long but magnificent room that glowed a golden color in the light. At the opposite of the entrance to the ballroom, there was a small stage like area where two thrones for the King and Queen stood and nearby was the small band that was just about ready to begin playing. There were also tables of finger foods and elegant appetizers following along the walls of the ballroom. Servers were spread across the room and each of them held a tray of champagne glasses and they were to hand the glasses out before serving the different kinds of champagne.

Before long, the ballroom filled with all the people who were packed in the foyer. The band had begun to play a wonderful melody not meant for dancing but for a nice background to conversation.

King Ryoji and Haruhi had appeared on the small stage at the end of the ballroom. The King sat down on the throne chair to the left while Haruhi majestically stood beside him. They watched for a little while as the chatter and happy laughter filled the room. Then they made another announcement that Haruhi would be introducing herself to the different families and was to join the dancing later on.

Fuyumi had left me alone when she realized that her husband's family was present so there wasn't much for me to do but stand alone by the food.

Soon the music started to lift in its tempo and people made their way to dance floor.

A server had come up to me and asked if I wanted a drink but I declined his offer and he went on his way to the other guests. I continued to scan the selection of food laid out on the table until someone would come talk to me voluntarily because, well, it always happened.

"Kyouya, my boy!" Yuzuru approached me from the other side of the table. I looked up to greet him and noticed that a tall blonde haired man with purple eyes had stopped next to him and looked at me. "Oh right. Do you remember my son, Tamaki?"

I wasn't sure what it was about this Tamaki but his presence irritated me for some reason. He struck me as the type of person who was overly friendly with strangers. His goofy smile plastered on his face practically confirmed that much as he stretched out his hand for mine. "I apologize but I don't seem to recall us ever meeting, Prince Tamaki." I shook his hand for only a second.

"At least not properly." Tamaki smiled. "And there's no need to be so formal with me." He said as he took a sip from his champagne glass. Tamaki stood in front of me from across the table in silence while Yuzuru helped himself to the food. I think Tamaki was expecting to have more of a conversation with me but he clearly either ignored the signs that I was giving him that I didn't want to talk or maybe he was just a persistent idiot.

"Ah, yes." Yuzuru said after swallowing something. "Kyouya, I was wondering if you knew the reason behind the ball tonight."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What do you mean? It's Haruhi's birthday."

"What you don't know? That's not the only reason." Tamaki said with a princely smile. "King Ryoji-"

"Kyouya! You won't believe what I just heard!" Fuyumi came out of nowhere and behind her was a familiar face. I brought my attention to the woman standing in front of me but I could hear Tamaki working his charm on Fuyumi. Annoying as it was, I did my best to ignore it.

"Prince Kyouya... Is that really you?" The lovely woman clad in the black and white maid uniform looked at me with gleeful eyes. "It's been such a long time."

Time seemed to slightly catch up to her now that she was in her mid thirties but she still looked healthy. A smile crept onto my lips. "It has been a while, Celia." I could tell she wanted to hug me but that kind of scene would be frowned upon by others. We both knew that.

"A-anyway!" Fuyumi remembered her reason for coming and she turned to face me. "I was talking with Shido and they said that other than celebrating the Princess's birthday this evening, King Ryoji planned this ball for her to pick out a potential husband! Can you believe it?" She also quickly stated how she bumped into Celia on her way to tell me about what she heard.

"Princess Haruhi is doing what?" I could hear the words coming out from Fuyumi's mouth but none of it was processing in my mind.

"You really didn't know?" Yuzuru almost laughed. Fuyumi and I both stared at him in wonder. "That reason alone is practically why this event was so talked about in the first place. I'm sure your father knew of this fact and I suppose he just chose not to tell you?" He placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder and smiled deviously at me. "I have hopes for my son to be wed to Haruhi as well... so don't think that we don't already know a little bit of your history with the Princess."

Fuyumi appeared to be rather upset. "Then you should know that Kyouya has an advantage to win back Haruhi's heart!"

"As much as I would like that to be true, I wouldn't be too sure about it."

Everyone's attention turned to the direction of the voice. Tamaki bowed his head while Yuzuru simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"Your Highness." Celia curtsied.

King Ryoji smiled gently at us all. "King Yuzuru. Prince Tamaki. Celia. If you don't mind, I would like to speak with them in private." He gestured to Fuyumi and I.

Without delay, Yuzuru, Tamaki and Celia left. Tamaki went in search for Haruhi while Yuzuru vanished in the crowd of people and Celia made her way back to the kitchen.

I stared at the King questionably. "What did you mean earlier, King Ryoji?"

"It means exactly how it sounds." He sounded a little discontent. "It's been five years, Kyouya. Even though you and Haruhi have a history together... she managed to move on and believe you me, I always hoped for the day of your return to my daughter."

"But this ball was your doing. Are you not just as responsible for having her choose someone else to marry as she is?" Fuyumi said upset.

"Actually... this whole thing- the ball and who was invited- was completely Haruhi's doing. The only thing that I did was inviting you here against Haruhi's will."

I looked at the King. I was a little amazed that he did something so sneaky but at the same time I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you insinuateing that she doesn't know we're here?"

King Ryoji nodded in guilt. "In any case, all I can really say is... do your best in whatever it is you are going to do."

With a light sigh, King Ryoji left Fuyumi and I to think about what our purpose was to be here. If Haruhi really had moved on, was there anything for me to do? I was the one who left. I was the one that hurt her and if she bore any hatred for me it was within reason.

"We're not giving up." Fuyumi said stroking her chin in thought. "_You _are not giving up."

I shook my head. "Fuyumi. Did you not just hear what King Ryoji said? Haruhi's moved on."

Fuyumi groaned; annoyed. "Why are you so inclined to only listen to what you know or are told?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Kyouya." Fuyumi grabbed my shoulders with her hands as she stared straight into my eyes. "Listen to the wisdom of a woman who knows- if Haruhi has really "moved on" then she would have no problem with knowing your attendance here tonight. But the fact that she didn't intend to invite you can only mean that having you around would only hinder her repression of you."

I paused for a moment before I responded. "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

Fuyumi's head suddenly dropped. "It's like I'm talking to a wall."

"Uh, I'm standing right here."

Fuyumi brought her head back up. "All I am saying is that if you don't want to lose sight of Haruhi, don't give up on her and if you have to, play along with her game." She let go of my shoulders and walked over to one of the nearby servers and asked for a drink.

When Fuyumi left, I thought back on her words as I realized that Haruhi was dancing with Tamaki. I watched how her ball gown glided across the floor with every sway and step and how her curled hair would fall off her shoulder to her back, the way she looked at Tamaki; taken in by his charm...

I started to feel jealous. I admit that and thinking about all the other courtiers that were here trying to win Haruhi's heart only made my blood boil even more.

That's when it finally clicked.

_I guess Father was right to some extent about being so involved in my feelings with Haruhi would be a kind of hindrance._

However, maybe my presence here was a good turn of fate. King Ryoji wanted me to come and he had always wanted me to marry Haruhi.

So why let him down?

And then I hatched my plan to "teach" Haruhi the reason why I was the only one for her... Fuyumi would definitely help me. No questions asked.

* * *

_**Does Haruhi really want to marry someone else? What does Kyouya have up his sleeve to get back the only one he's ever loved?**_

* * *

a/n: The Shadow King is slowly emerging from the depths of darkness! What could Kyouya possibly be thinking to get Haruhi back? I almost don't even know myself, haha. And on a slightly different note, I will tell you this: think about what Yuzuru said about Yoshio knowing the reason behind the ball... (I'll leave you to ponder what it could mean ;D)

Thank you so much for your reviews (and support!) of the last chapter! I really enjoyed reading them and I wish there was a comment section or something for them! Which, by the way, reminds me: I made a poll related to replying to reviews. Would you mind checking it out and vote please? It's on my profile~ :

See you all soon!

~Bliss


	22. Chapter 22

Ryoji

* * *

I could never forget the heartache Haruhi went through after Kyouya had left our Kingdom. She would wander around the palace as if she had no will to live. It was incredibly difficult to watch her be like that and plus, she never wanted my comfort. Knowing that, as her father, I couldn't say or do anything to help console her pain, it was hard for me.

I was the one that forced Kyouya into her life... and it ended in tears.

At first, Haruhi was practically mute and spent most of her time outside just sitting next to the koi pond, staring into the sky. Then after a few weeks Haruhi did seem to "improve" in her attitude. She started to smile more often, she was talking to everyone more casually, and she even decided to cut her mid-back length hair to shoulder length. That was also when she started to indulge in her studies and began to spend most of her time in the library. She was working so hard- like she had something to prove.

When a year had finally passed us, Haruhi suddenly told me that she wanted to be more involved in and much more aware of political issues. I was taken by surprise and I almost wanted to deny her of the suggestion because I didn't want her to grow up... but the determination in her eyes swayed me to think otherwise. When she is to be Queen, how is she supposed to govern a whole nation if she is naïve? That's what her eyes told me.

Haruhi was just like her mother in that way and if learning to become a proper Queen would take her mind off of Kyouya, then it was fine by me. So from then on, I had Haruhi listen and solve the problems of people from the palace town for starters. She handled them very well and watching her progress was astounding. It made me so proud to the point where I wanted to weep for joy.

And four years later... Haruhi came to know as much I did about being a leader. I taught her everything I knew from what I learned from Kotoko and I knew, that if she were still alive, Kotoko would be so proud of her too.

Haruhi was all grown up and she became an outstanding young woman. Soon enough, she was about to turn eighteen and she still did not have a potential husband. I always wished that Kyouya would just magically appear at our doorstep to take Haruhi back into his arms but of course life never sides with wishful thinking.

"Father, let's have a ball." Haruhi stared at me from across my desk in my study. I just stared back at her not really understanding her words.

"A ball? As in dancing?" I folded my hands together on top of the desk.

"Yes as in dancing." She rolled her eyes. "It's traditional for celebrating special occasions and it would be a great way for me to get to know the other royal families... I might even meet someone."

"Meet someone? But Haruhi, what if-"

"No. There is no point in having hope for him." Haruhi brushed aside a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear. "Father. I have to be married in order to be Queen. Prince Kyouya is out of the picture now and you can't just keep wishing that he will one day show up to marry me." She spoke with a straight face. Not even the mention of his name affected her. "We should hold a ball and invite the royal families from the North, West, and Eastern Kingdoms."

"You are going to exclude the Southern Kingdom?" I asked.

"No... just the Ootori Royal Family."

I was silent while I looked at the young woman in front of me. I closed my eyes and sighed when I realized she wasn't going to back down. "Then so be it. I will begin the preparations and letters will be sent to those who you wish to invite."

"Alright." Haruhi stood up, pushing the chair back as she rose. "I will do what I can as well."

Preparations for the ball were almost complete a few days before Haruhi's birthday. I had sent all the invitations to all Kingdoms that Haruhi requested to come. However, without Haruhi knowing, I sent a letter to King Yoshio. In that letter was an invitation for the ball as well as a short memo of Haruhi's change over the past five years. I figured that if Yoshio knew that Haruhi no longer bore any feelings for Kyouya, he would agree to let them reunite at least just once. For the sake of keeping our Kingdoms somewhat connected.

I never got a response.

But I was pleasantly surprised to see Kyouya and Fuyumi at the ball. Haruhi would be upset with me to see that he was there but I worked hard for their relationship. It was blatantly apparent that love had sparked aflame between them and even if the both of them tried to smother it to achieve other goals, they can never make it burn out.

I believe in their past and I have faith that from all the grief that was felt, in the end, something good would always come to make up for it.

* * *

_**King Ryoji is really doing his best to keep Kyouya and Haruhi together... but it's completely up to those two whether or not it happens...**_

* * *

So, yeah. A rather short chapter but an inside look on how Haruhi handled her heartbreak after Kyouya left.

Well, there's not really much else I can say right now to egg you guys on and without revealing too much, hahaha. Thank you so much for your reviews- I love reading them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon. :)

~Bliss


	23. Chapter 23

(I just wanted to quickly say that I do have a few important things to mention about chapter 24. Please read it at the end of this chapter, thank you~ )

* * *

Haruhi

* * *

"Princess, are you really sure about this? Finding someone else to marry, that is?"

"Ye-" The sudden jerk of the tightening corset around my abdomen caused me to gasp for air. "Yes Celia." I breathed out. I stared into the full length mirror and watched as she stood behind me tugging at the corset ties. "I have to find someone to marry and whether or not Father agrees to it, I can't allow for Parliament to force him into a marriage just so that he can bear a son."

Celia had quickly finished tying off my corset and turned me around to face her. She looked at me with concern. "That's absurd. Are they so desperate for an heir they would turn to such extreme measures?"

I nodded my head. "Either that or another family will be crowned. I only have this one choice."

I watched as Celia sighed and mumbled something under her breath. She walked towards my closet and pulled out a large gown and brought it back to me. She unzipped the back of the dress and helped me into it. I stared down at my feet in the mirror while Celia fixed my dress, fluffing it out. Once she finished, she rose up to take a look at me and with a smile, her eyes began to tear. "Wha- Celia, why are you crying?"

"You just look so beautiful." Celia cupped my face in her hands as she stared at me. I smiled back at her. "...If only Prince Kyouya were here to see you."

"Celia." I pushed aside her hands and walked away from her. Now was not the time to be talking him.

"My apologies, Princess." Celia said softly. "It's just... I miss seeing you two together because you were so happy back then. You don't... miss him?"

"No." I responded without hesitation. I kept my back turned to Celia- she was quiet. I knew how much she envisioned the marriage between Prince Kyouya and I, however, how can everyone expect me to just sit idly by for something that can never happen? I took in a short breath. "We cannot keep looking at the past and ponder what could have been. We must live for the present and the betterment of our future."

I turned around and tried to smile at her. "I have no intentions of being denied my rightful place as Queen of the North. I will do whatever is necessary to achieve that, Celia. So please, understand that I have long since stopped waiting for the Prince. I have... moved on."

Celia nodded her head in understanding but she still didn't appear pleased. "I-I will go and inform His Highness that you are almost ready. I believe everyone is arriving." With a quick bow and a twirl of her heel, Celia walked out of my room.

I let out short breath and walked towards the vanity table nearby. I made an attempt to sit down on the bench but because of my dress, I ended up standing anyway. On the table lay diamond earrings and a simple diamond necklace with a pendant in the middle. I put them on and stared at the reflection in the mirror while fiddling with the jewel that laid against my collar...

It seemed as though lately, I had been doing this often- just staring at the girl on the other side of the mirror... only to be reminded of the similarities of a certain person I wanted to forget. Annoyed, I turned my back from the vanity table and walked towards the door and it was then that I saw one of the butlers come to my room.

It was about time for me to make my speech for the ball.

As I got closer to the foyer, I could hear Father speaking to everyone. He had just finished stating that I was ready for the throne and he glanced over in my direction. He smiled at me and ever so slightly nodded his head, indicating it was time for me to put in a few words.

I slowly stepped forward into the dazzlingly lit room and staircase. I took a short moment to take in the sight before me- there were so many people packed into every corner of the foyer and it almost made me laugh that no one seemed too pleased to be in such close vicinity to one another. It would be best to move them into the ballroom quickly.

I drew in a calming breath and I smiled at the crowd with not a single ounce of fear in my mind. It all felt normal and it was at times like these that I knew I was meant to be in this position.

Before I spoke, I couldn't stop the small smirk on my face from forming. _If only you could see me now... _

"Thank you all for coming."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Hey guys! First off, about chapter 22, I guess It was more of an "optional" than I thought. But oh well, I still kind of find it important... And sorry it's been so long. :/

Okay. So. Chapter 24 was a looong work in progress and I was mostly stuck on how to develop Haruhi meeting everyone. And since this chapter wasn't too informative, I didn't want to update it until I got chapter 24 done. That's why it took a while. Also, I wanted to point out something else for the chapter 24. I ended up having to mention Takashi's father who... Well, I don't know what his father is like. I'm pretty positive his father was never mentioned so, I'm just going to... make him up if that's alright. And as you can see, I am calling "Mori" by his first name (Hunny will be too).

So. Now go and enjoy chapter 24! :)

~Bliss


	24. Chapter 24

Haruhi

* * *

After everyone had settled into the ballroom, endless chatter and laughter had filled the air. Father and I had already stepped off the small stage to mingle with the guests. I had lost track of my father's whereabouts during all the talking I was doing. I smiled until my muscles ached and pretended to laugh at jokes that weren't funny.

I needed a break from this suffocating high class atmosphere and I needed it soon.

"Oh, Princess Haruhi. Don't you look lovely."

I heard a rather sultry voice drawing near me. I turned my head to the left in the direction of where the voice was coming from and saw a very beautiful woman with short hair and stunning eyes. She wore her crown jewels- much like everyone else- however, she seemed to wear them with more elegance and grace than most. She was also accompanied by her two sons who just so happened to be twins. "Ah, Dowager Duchess Yuzuha." We greeted each other with a kiss to the cheek. I knew of her from my father but not much else. Father ended up telling me that her sons would be good candidates for marriage. So I went along with it and he invited them.

"Thank you and you look ravishing." I took a small step back

"Well thank you." She had a captivating smile. "Have you been enjoying yourself?" She raised her champagne glass to her rosy lips to take a sip.

In all honesty, no. "Yes, of course. Although, I'm more concerned with everyone else enjoying tonight than I am with myself." I folded my hands together in front of me.

"Ah, how noble of you."

One of the twins abruptly cleared their throats to grab the attention of their mother. Startled, she looked to her side at her sons and then giggled in embarrassment. "Dear me, I've forgotten my manners." The two boys sort of shrugged it off with a laugh. "These are my wonderful boys. Marquess Hikaru, the oldest, is on the right and Lord Kaoru is on the left."

I smiled at them. "It's nice to finally meet the both of you."

"The pleasure is ours." The twins said in unison as they slightly bowed their heads.

After a little bit of rambling of whatever crossed the Dowager's mind as well as her sons, she placed a hand on my shoulder as she began to walk pass me. She said that she was going to leave me in the care of her "darling boys."

I smiled at them, it was a little awkward without her there to keep the conversation together. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was soon interrupted.

"Princess." The boy with light brown hair spoke. By the words of his mother, this was Kaoru. The younger brother. He smiled at me. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Oh? Sure, of course." I glanced back at the one who must be Hikaru. "Uh, excuse us."

The two brothers exchanged glances as Kaoru whisked me away out of earshot. We walked to a small area near the doors that lead outside to the terrace. It was only slightly quieter than rest of the room since it wasn't as crowed, which Kaoru seemed to want. When we stopped, Kaoru looked around us to make sure no one could hear. "What is it that you need to tell me, all of a sudden?" I asked him with a half smile.

Kaoru looked at me as he only curved the corners of his mouth. "Princess, I want to thank you very much for inviting my family to the ball tonight. However..." He let out a light sigh as he averted his eyes from my gaze. "However, I wanted to tell you that I do not wish to be one of your potential husbands."

"Really?" I was surprised by his sudden comment. I looked at him and he seemed really set on his decision. "Out of curiosity, what made you come to this decision?"

Kaoru mumbled something under his breath... it sounded as if he said something about Hikaru. "Well, I am the youngest son and this sort of opportunity just doesn't seem to fit... me. I don't want to get in his way."

I looked at Kaoru and I could tell from his eyes that his decision had a lot more reason behind it than he was letting on. Not that it bothered me and I wasn't going to pry. I didn't want to force someone into marrying me if they didn't wish it for themselves. "Alright then. I understand." I smiled at him. "Was there anything else you wished to tell me?"

Kaoru shook his head gently and then placed a hand on my back. He guided me through an opening in the crowd and we walked back to where Hikaru was. When we returned, Hikaru was still alone so he was easy to spot. Hikaru and pulled Kaoru close to him and whispered something into his ear. I wanted to speak with Hikaru a little bit but I knew I couldn't linger any longer. There were many other guests that I had yet to speak to.

I stepped forward to the twins so that they would stop conversing. "I'm sorry to intrude, however, I must be going." I bowed only slightly to them.

"Wait. Princess Haruhi." Hikaru walked toward me. His face appeared to be quite flushed as he looked at me. "We were not able to talk much- will I be able to see you again before the night ends?"

I smiled at him, charmed by his sheepish approach. "Yes. I will see to it that we do."

I pardoned myself from their company and walked around throughout the ballroom. I found it difficult to wrap my head around the fact that the night was still only in its early stages. I couldn't begin to fathom how I was going to get through the rest of it.

"Princess Haruhi! Happy birthday!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that burst of extreme happiness. I swiftly turned my head to look behind me but I didn't see anyone. I instinctively looked down and saw a cute little boy

with blonde hair, carrying a pink bunny with him, standing in front of me with a big smile on his face.

I squatted down to be at eye level with him, fluffing out my dress on the floor so that it wouldn't wrinkle too much. "Oh." I grinned. I couldn't help but be influenced by his overwhelming joy. "Thank you very much. You know, you are one of the very few people who actually wished me a happy birthday tonight."

"That's sad seeing as how the point of tonight is because it's your birthday, right?" The boy's huge grin softened into a mild frown. But he quickly perked up again. "I'm Prince Mitsukuni Haninozuka of the Eastern Kingdom." Then he suddenly grabbed my hand. "Will you please come with me?" He was already starting to walk towards his destination, pulling me up almost effortlessly, so he didn't give me much of a choice in the matter. Not that I could have said no to such an adorable face.

I remember learning of the Haninozuka Royal Family during some of my studies a few months back. They were a lot more traditional in their culture than the other three kingdoms. It was well known and documented of the history about the Morinozuka Family Knights: all the men of the family were raised to be loyal knights and to protect the Haninozuka family with their lives. It was also mentioned that only just two generations ago, both families were joined by marriage and even though the families were technically related, the Morinozuka Knights swore to keep true to tradition and protect the Haninozuka's until the end of time.

At least that was my romanticized version of what I read.

"Ah, Prince Mitsukuni. Where are we going?"

"My family wants to meet with you." Prince Mitsukuni didn't look back at me but I knew he was smiling.

It didn't take long for us to approach a small yet close group of people. Mitsukuni left my side and was warmly greeted by his family. He wanted to introduce me so he told me to wait a moment.

As I watched Prince Mitsukuni talk to his mother and father, I couldn't help but notice the man with short black hair that was towering over the Prince. It was obvious he was one of the Morinozuka Knights because of what he wore: a black tailcoat suit made from the finest silks, a white woven shirt under a buttoned up cream colored vest and a black tie tucked inside. A very crisp and clean look and there were two others dressed like him.

Prince Mitsukuni came back over to me, snapping me out of my trance, saying to go meet his family. He took me by the hand and then I suddenly found myself standing before the King and Queen of the East. A little hesitant, I lowered my head as I curtsied them. "Your Majesties."

"Please rise, dear child." The Queen's voice was very soothing to hear.

I looked up at her and the King. They wished me a happy birthday and then they took no time in asking how I felt about marriage. I found it funny and laughed slightly as I told them my thoughts and they seemed pleased with my answer. They talked about Prince Mitsukuni, and I was taken by surprise upon learning that he was actually twenty years old. "Really? Then Prince Mitsukuni... by now he should be married, no?" I quickly looked over to where the Prince was. He was talking with the tall man from before and I happened to meet his gaze. He looked away shortly after realizing I was watching.

The King and Queen nodded in agreement with a smile. "Correct. In fact, Mitsukuni is already engaged." The King said.

"Oh, well that's wonderful."

"Yes, we are quite happy." The King paused. He had looked over in the direction of the Prince, however, he wasn't exactly looking at his son. "As for Takashi..."

"Your Majesty." One of the Knights stepped forward from behind the King. He was the oldest looking out of the three and resembled the Knight that was always by Prince Mitsukuni's side. The King turned to the man and gave him an earnest look of compassion.

The King brought his attention back to me. "This is Tamostu Morinozuka. He is the patriarch of the Morinozuka Family as well as the Knights."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir Tamostu." I said to him.

"Likewise, Princess Haruhi." Tamostu seemed to be a rather serious and concentrated man. It didn't come as a surprise to me. He was the King's knight and he had to be prepared for anything. "If I may, Princess?"

I waited for him to continue but then I soon realized I had to let him know he could continue. "Ah, yes. Go on."

"My son, Takashi Morinozuka who you see is accompanying Prince Mitsukuni, he is next in line to be the First Knight when the Prince becomes King..." Tamostu stared straight into my eyes as he spoke. It was almost a little unsettling but he seemed truly concerned about what he was driving at. "I am concerned that he may not find a wife to bear an heir to continue the Morinozuka lineage. Even though the Prince and Takashi are of the same age, he seems so concentrated on his duty as a Knight, he has forgotten about himself. I am thrilled that he is true to his knighthood but I want to make sure he has a successful future ahead of him despite that."

I nodded my head in understanding the gist of his implication. "... You are hoping that we could wed, Sir Tamostu?"

"Indeed." He had responded without hesitation.

"But... hypothetically speaking, if I were to bear his child, that child would be the heir of the Northern Kingdom. Would that not cause any problems?" I asked him.

"That would depend entirely if that child was a boy or a girl. Only the men of the Morinozuka family can become knights. If your first born were a girl, then there would be no problems when a second child is born."

"Father." A tall shadow soon loomed over me. I looked up to see the black haired Takashi Morinozuka. His voice was deep and monotonous but it suited his appearance rather well.

"Takashi. Say hello to the Princess."

"Princess." Takashi showed me his slightest smile as he placed a hand over his abdomen and bowed. He then looked up at me as he straightened his posture. He turned his back on me as he pulled his Father aside to talk. I think he had heard bits of our conversation and perhaps he was unsettled by it.

"You don't have to be worried too much about him, Princess Haruhi."

I looked down to see Prince Mitsukuni standing beside me. He was watching Takashi and his father talk and who were soon joined by the King and Queen. Takashi held his tongue for most of the conversation, only seeming to speak a few words every so often to his father.

"He's always by my side as my guardian but he's also my cousin and a very dear friend. Takashi puts me before himself all the time..."

"Prince Mitsukuni..." I looked down at him. He was still smiling though his eyes couldn't look any more upset.

"Princess Haruhi." He shifted his body towards me with a smaller smile now surfacing. "Please consider Takashi."

I just blankly stared at the Prince. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to him and before I could say a word, Takashi had come over. "Pardon me, Princess." He stared into my eyes briefly before turning away. "Mitsukuni, the King and Queen just received word that the Kanazuki family has arrived in the Eastern Kingdom. We are to leave soon."

Prince Mitsukuni's eyes began to sparkle with excitement. He turned to me and apologized that he and his family had to leave so soon after the part had begun. I told him it was alright and asked him to thank his family for coming anyway.

Prince Mitsukuni had run off ahead of Takashi while he lingered close to me for a moment. Almost as if he wanted to stay but he was soon called over by the Prince. "Goodnight Princess Haruhi."

I was quite happy when he said my name. I raised my hand to wave to him, watching as the Haninozuka Family left the ballroom.

. . .

The night was really taking a toll on me and I was quite exhausted. I also couldn't find my father anywhere. Since mostly everyone were clear of the path to the kitchen, I had the idea to make my escape there and rest. I wasn't exactly used to such large crowds of people and everyone wanting to talk with me. However, the scene in the kitchen was worse than I expected. The chiefs were all running around, flames from the stove were raging like wildfires, and the concentration of the cooks plating the tiny little finger foods onto trays was quite intense.

"Princess Haruhi! What are you doing in here?"

I jumped from the sudden scream. Celia rushed over to me, mortified. "Princess, the kitchen is in complete madness. You shouldn't be here."

"There's so many people out there though." I sighed.

"And it's just as bad in here." Celia started to walk me towards the kitchen doors. "It would not be good if you were to sully your dress in food if someone bumped into you."

When Celia managed to shove me out of the kitchen, I was pushed into someone that had to be much taller. Thinking it would be incredibly inappropriate if I bumped into someone of higher standing than me, I bowed my head and apologized. "I'm so sorry. I was pushed into you."

"Princess Haruhi?"

Upon hearing the young man's voice, I looked up to see a pair of sparkling purple eyes stare down at me. I straightened my back and hesitantly smiled back at him. "Oh, Prince Tamaki. Good evening. Are you and your father well?"

"Yes, quite well actually." Prince Tamaki smiled back at me as he reached for my hand, bringing it up towards his lips, planting a feathery light kiss on the back of my fingers. "You have impeccable timing, Princess. I was just searching for you."

"Really?"

Prince Tamaki had let go of my hand and proceeded to ask me for a dance. There wasn't much of a reason for me to say no to him. We walked together onto the dance floor and I could feel the stares of everyone else piercing through me and for some reason, this made me nervous. It was probably because I didn't really know how to dance.

The music changed as well into a contemporary waltz once Prince Tamaki and I were centered on the floor. He smiled at me as he placed a hand on my waist. I mirrored him and then he suddenly began to move with the rhythm of the music. I stumbled over my feet but Prince Tamaki held onto me so that I wouldn't fall. I looked up at him only to see that he was staring straight into my eyes. I looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed.

"If you were wondering, you seem fatigued. That's why I asked you to dance with me- to ease your mind for a bit."

"That's... very considerate of you."

"You aren't used to such big gatherings, correct?" Prince Tamaki flashed me his winning smile. "I only have your best interest at hand, Princess."

Looking into his eyes, it was a little difficult to determine whether he was just being flirtatious or he was really being sincere. Nonetheless, I found myself taken in by his charm.

Prince Tamaki and I found little things to talk about while we danced and I did begin to feel little relieved.

"Excuse me. May I cut in?"

My heart literally pounded against my chest and then stopped beating at that moment. I knew that cool voice of a certain overconfidence, although now it was much deeper than I remember. All my stress that was lifted was now back and much heavier.

I didn't want to turn around to see the man behind me. Instead, I watched Prince Tamaki's smile fade away, obviously disappointed that our time together was cut short.

Prince Tamaki was reluctant to answer but he managed to get a few words out of him. "Of course..." He looked at me once more with a gentle smile, then slowly walked away.

I kept my back turned to him, hoping I would just be left alone. He wasn't supposed to be here... Father must have had something to do with it.

"Come now. You aren't going to refuse to dance with me, are you?"

I could imagine the smug look he had on his face... Just thinking about it made me angry. I spun around on my heel and glared at him. I could feel my face become a bit flushed as I saw him for the first time in years...

"Why have you come... Prince Kyouya?" I spoke slowly and tried not to stare at him for too long.

And believe me when I say, I was practically fighting for my life not to fall under his spell once again.

* * *

_**Kyouya and Haruhi's first time meeting after 5 years! **_

… _**But will everything be alright?**_

* * *

WOOHOO! This chapter took soo long to write! _ Not to mention a lot time as well. I've been working on this since the holidays (I didn't have much time because of work) and that's most of the reason why it's been so long since I've updated. But I'm glad it's finally done. This chapter has the been the longest I've ever written, I think. :o

I hope it was enjoyable and not too uh... dragged out. Next chapter will be out soon! (I hope! _ It shouldn't be too much of a challenge though)

~Bliss


	25. Chapter 25

Kyouya

* * *

"Why have you come... Prince Kyouya?"

I smirked at her. "You see, I received an invitation and I took it upon myself to come. It is your eighteenth birthday and," I leaned towards her so that only she could hear me, "we are old friends."

She immediately stepped back. "I think the word you are looking for is 'were.' We 'were' friends." Haruhi suddenly whirled her head to either side of her, looking at all the dancing couples that were now beginning to stare. "You know what. I don't want to make a scene- please don't speak to me again."

I felt my brow twitch in frustration. She never used to be this stubborn.

She swiftly turned around to walk away. She was heading in the direction of the terrace. I was not going to just let her stubbornness affect my plan. I stood on the dance floor momentarily before catching up to her and pulling her out onto the empty terrace.

"Wha- Prince Kyouya, what on earth are you doing?" Appalled, Haruhi pushed herself away from me.

I analyzed the expression on her face. Haruhi wasn't just being stubborn. She was angry with me. An anger that was much more than I could speculate. What did she go through these past five years, to come to despise me so, I wondered.

I thought I might as well get straight to the point. "Why are mad at me?"

Haruhi looked at me as if the answer was simple. "If you don't know then there is no reason to tell you."

"If I don't know the reason then why should you even be mad at me?"

Haruhi stayed quiet for a few seconds. She then unfolded her arms and took several steps towards me, anger still burning. "Fine. You want to know why?" She stuck out her finger and jabbed me in the chest with it. "Five years ago- y_ou_ were the one that left. _You _were the one that started to distance yourself. What was I supposed to think back then. Let alone do?"

Haruhi stood by me for while before backing away. All of her emotions were flooding out; her voice became rather soft and shaky and she was frequently wiping her eyes. I could tell she was doing her best to stay composed but it wouldn't have bothered me even if she did burst into tears.

What I did back then was cruel and unjust... I know that. To let her just vent out her frustration, I thought that was the only thing I could do for her.

"I thought that there was a possibility you would return but I was wrong." She raised her hand up to her forehead. "To this day, I still cannot understand the reasons behind your actions."

I'm sure Haruhi was waiting for me to tell her everything. But I couldn't. It wasn't time yet for her to know. "Haruhi. Believe me. I never meant to hurt you as much as I did."

She folded her arms once again. "Even still I don't think I can ever forgive you... I hated that all of a sudden, you were so indifferent to my feelings. I thought you had changed but now, you are exactly like your father."

"How could you say that? I am _nothing _like my father." I said sternly.

"Why else would you leave me? I was simply not worthy to your family, right? I mean, it wasn't very hard to notice how much your father hated me-"

I had closed the gap between the two of us causing a slight rush of panic to fill Haruhi's eyes. Cupping her face in my hands, I leaned forward so that our lips could touch.

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was because I was tired of arguing with her; tired of hearing these accusations that I knew were wrong. Not that it was her fault she didn't know the whole truth but I wanted her to just stop and realize that I still cared.

When I pulled away from her, her eyes stayed closed for a moment. She touched her lips with her fingers and stumbled backwards as she shook her head lightly. "No, don't play your little mind games with me."

"I'm not playing with you, Haruhi. Listen," I let out a breath, "I'm still in love with you..."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's why I-"

"Princess Haruhi?"

A familiar male's voice resounded near the inside entrance to the ballroom. Startled, Haruhi turned her head to see who was behind her. "O-oh, Hikaru."

Hikaru bowed to her. "Sorry to intrude but I-"

"No no." Haruhi smiled and waved her hand. She almost seemed delighted in his sudden appearance. "Your timing couldn't be any more perfect. You wanted to speak with me anyway- I remember."

"Ah, yes." Hikaru glanced at me but quickly looked away. I'm sure after seeing the annoyance riddled on my face warded him off.

Haruhi walked over to him. "I beg your leave, Prince Kyouya." She glanced back at me with an empty stare and spoke halfheartedly. She was acting as if nothing had happened. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

Still a little confused, Hikaru was pulled back inside the ballroom with her and they vanished into the crowd.

I scratched the back of my neck, letting out a heavy sigh. "That went well..."

* * *

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's quite short and a lot of dialogue but I hope it wasn't too choppy-like. Thank you all for your support. I appreciate it so much. See you all soon. :)

~Bliss


	26. Chapter 26

Haruhi

* * *

I could not have been more thankful for Hikaru showing up when he did. That stupid Kyouya... because of that kiss- the feel of his lips pressed against mine- my head was still spinning and my pounding heart wasn't slowing down fast enough.

The night needed to end sooner. That much was clear.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I shot my head towards Hikaru, startled by his voice interrupting my train of thought. I had almost completely forgotten I was with him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Hikaru's eyes filled with a bit of disappointment. I think he could tell that my mind was occupied with other things. He flashed me an empty smile and told me it would be best for me to rest after my exhausting day of socializing.

As if I couldn't feel any more guilty that I used him to get away from Kyouya, the fact that it was obvious to him made it worse.

"Hikaru. I apologize."

He stared at me for a moment before brushing away a few stray hairs from my face. "No need to worry, Princess. I understand."

I caught his sleeve before he could turn around to walk away. I smiled at him. "If you don't mind I'd like to see you again." A little embarrassed I let go of his sleeve and tried to play it cool. "That is to make up for tonight."

A glimmer of excitement shone through him. Hikaru looked genuinely pleased. "I'll be sure to hold you up on your offer." With another slight bow of his head he walked off to reunite with his twin.

Once he was out of sight, I went to look for my father. It was definitely getting late and at least half the crowd was gone from when the night started.

It was about time that the ball should end.

. . . .

The ball was finally over. All the guests had left but never once did I see Kyouya the rest of the night. He just sort of disappeared... Not that I really cared.

It was about ten minutes after midnight and everyone in the palace was working hard to clean the rest of the palace. Father said to leave it for the morning but Celia wanted to minimize the work they all had to do for the next day.

Celia came into my room shortly after she had finished whatever she was doing. I was sitting at the vanity table and she took the brush I was holding out of my hand when she came up to me. She started to run the brush through my hair as she made small talk.

I was only half listening to her and when she had mentioned something about my father, it sparked a flame to burn inside me. I remembered that I wanted to speak to my father. I whirled around in my chair- frightened by my sudden movement, Celia jumped backwards. "Father had something to do with Prince Kyouya's presence here. I just know it."

"Princess..."

I was still mad and I wanted to confront my father. I had to know why he would go behind my back. Without much delay I stormed out of my room. Celia had shouted my name from the hall in hopes that I would just wait to talk to him later, but I ignored her.

When my father's bedroom was in sight, I barged right in. "Why did you invite Prince Kyouya to the ball?"

"Haruhi." He said after letting out a breath. He had his hand placed upon his chest as if to try to calm his beating heart. "Please don't scare me like that."

I walked over to his bed where he was sitting. "I saw Prince Kyouya."

"Oh. And? How did it go?" He calmly asked.

"Not well." I said. "Why did you let him come? I told you I didn't want to see him again."

"Haruhi, it's been five years. You can't keep blaming Kyouya for King Yoshio's decision to leave."

"That's not the point. Plus, Prince Kyouya decided that all on his own. It was his fault we drifted apart." After pacing the floor a few times, I sat down next to father and looked him in the eyes. "You had no right to invite him here without me knowing and especially after I specifically said not to."

"You wouldn't have agreed to it even if I told you." He smirked.

Father placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for a hug. I was still mad as he held me. "Haruhi... you must understand that I love that boy like family. I have watched the both of you grow together and I have seen how much of a better person he is when you were around. Kyouya has been through too much for him to lose this happiness. If it were lost to him now... he may just end up the way he used to be."

Knitting my eyebrows together, I slowly pushed myself away from my father to look at him. I was puzzled by his words. "What are you talking about? Was he troubled?"

"Hm?" His face turned white.

"Do you know something that I don't, Father?"

After brief moment of silence, Father started to laugh. "Oh, don't be silly! I don't know anything-"

"Father." I said sternly.

He let out a sigh and scratched his head in quick defeat. "It is not my place to say anything concerning Kyouya's past."

"So then what?" I folded my arms against my chest.

"So then nothing." Father stood up. Taking me by the hand, he forced me to stand and shoved me out of his room. "Goodnight Haruhi. You need your rest."

He pushed into the hallway. I turned to look through the door. "Father, wait!"

"Sleep well, darling." He said through the now closed door. "We'll talk... some other time."

I pressed my hand against the wall next to the door frame. I almost didn't care if I was tired. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep now that my mind was laced with even more questions than before.

What kind of things did Kyouya have to bear growing up? Were they really that bad? I didn't know much of anything about Kyouya's family now that I really think about it. Was I being too presumptive in that everything was his fault?

It was possible but it's too late now. This happened and it happened for a reason. We both have to move on... right?

* * *

_**Seeing Kyouya again has spurred doubt into Haruhi's mind! But can the same be said for Kyouya?**_

* * *

Hey all, sorry for the wait! I was actually ready to update last night but the site was down for logging in, lol. I was so upset.

So this chapter is also a lot of dialogue; a little fast paced as well. Or at least that's how it felt when I typed it out. I think maybe the next few chapters will be like this (having more talking that is). Yeah. I still have a ways to go before the end and there will be some more complications for our duo to overcome. Hopefully it will still be a hit until then! Thank you all for your support! I appreciate it so much!

~Bliss


	27. Chapter 27

Kyouya

* * *

When Haruhi had gone back inside the ballroom, I lingered out on the terrace. There wasn't much else of a reason for me to stay since Haruhi wasn't willing to be alone with me. I also had no clue of Fuyumi's whereabouts and searching for her would be pointless.

I ended up wandering around in the garden. Nothing had really changed except for maybe a few rows of flowers here and there. I passed by the koi pond and all I could remember were the times that Haruhi and I spent there as children. As much as I would have liked to pay my respects to the late Queen, it was getting late and Father wouldn't be pleased if I stayed longer.

I snaked my way out of the garden and emerged to the front entrance of the palace. People were already leaving. When a guard had noticed me he asked if I was Prince Kyouya. I confirmed his question and he lead me to the carriage from the Southern Kingdom, saying that they were waiting for me.

I thanked the guard and stepped inside. When the door closed, the carriage began to move and I was left alone with my thoughts once more.

. . . .

Upon arriving home, it was quiet in the palace as usual. Emilio was the only one to greet me. "Welcome home, Prince Kyouya. How was your evening?"

"It was fine thank you." I told him. I walked past him towards the stairs.

"Would you like anything before you go to bed?"

"No, it's alright. I'm rather tired."

With that Emilio gently smiled and walked away.

I headed towards my room expecting to be able to just crawl into bed and sleep. However, Fuyumi had this sixth sense of knowing when I wanted to relax but she would bug me anyway.

I was only slightly annoyed. "What are you doing here?" I pulled on my neck tie to loosen it. I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Kyouya! I was expecting you to be home sooner." Fuyumi was already dressed down in more casual clothing, although she was still wearing the makeup she had on from earlier. "So... were you able to speak talk to Haruhi?"

I didn't say anything as I untied my shoes.

"Something happened, huh?"

I looked up at her. "Haruhi is still upset with me. She's really set on getting married to someone else. I don't think I can handle watching her be with another man."

"What are you trying to get at? You are not going to give up before you even really tried are you? Because you know for someone who has a lot of drive, you give up on love too quickly." Fuyumi stated.

"Well excuse me. Father didn't exactly teach us this."

"Kyouya." I watched as Fuyumi went to sit on my bed. She folded her hands in her lap. "I have to tell you something."

I raised my eyebrow in wonder. "What?"

Fuyumi took in a deep breath before she spoke. "The day before we left the Northern Kingdom, Haruhi and I had a little chat about you. She had finally realized that she was in fact... in love with you. I bet that when we left, she was crushed and her anger has only been bottled up until now. You just have to keep trying."

She was right. If I could withstand Father's harsh teachings, then dealing with Haruhi's angry shouldn't be too hard. "You waited five years to tell me this? You didn't think I would have benefited from this?"

"Well... you know now." Fuyumi laughed sheepishly.

"Fuyumi."

The both of us stared at the door of my room where Father had quietly stood. "Fuyumi, would you mind leaving for a while? I would like to speak with Kyouya alone."

"Ah." Fuyumi glanced at me before she stood to leave. "Yes, Father. I'll be heading out then."

Once Fuyumi was out of sight Father turned to me. His expression was as emotionless as ever. "How was the ball, Kyouya?"

"It was... fine."

"Now you know that Princess Haruhi is looking to be married." He stated.

"Yes."

"I see. That's good." Father trailed off for a moment. "Kyouya, I think it's time you do the same."

I looked at my father. I had a bad feeling of where he was going with this line of talk.

"I had been talking with the Duke of the Houshakuji Family and we had come to the decision that you are to wed his daughter, Lady Renge. She is a fine young woman and her family bodes well."

"What? But Father, I don't need to marry."

"Yes you do. Your brothers have already married. What does that leave you with?" He said in his sharp piercing tone. "The Duke and I agreed to this marriage three days ago. You and Lady Renge are to meet next week."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Father!"

"Kyouya." He said sternly with an icey glare. "You will go through with this. Remember that I have the authority to deny you the crown."

Father stayed in the room for a little while longer before leaving.

I closed the door after him. "I just can't catch a break." I said annoyed.

I slid my neck tie off my collar and unbuttoned my shirt. Not only did I have to work to get Haruhi back but I had to deal with an arranged marriage? I had to think of something. There had to be a way I could turn this situation to my advantage.

Then I thought of something. Albeit was a bit of a wicked idea. Haruhi must still bear feelings buried somewhere inside her... and what's the best way to uncover such feelings?

Jealousy.

* * *

_**Kyouya is now in an arranged marriage while Haruhi is looking for a suitor! It's practically a race against the clock!**_

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Is the story still flowing nicely? Sometimes, I feel like it's too choppy but I don't know. I guess that if you all are still reading then everything's alright? :D Oh and Happy Valentine's Day! (Even though this isn't a very happy chapter... lol)

Also, I keep forgetting to mention- _Magpie09_, I will see what I can come up with regarding Kasanoda. To be honest, I haven't really thought much about him. So there may or may not be any sort of romance between him and Haruhi.

Thank you all for your support! I really appreciate it. :)

~Bliss


	28. Chapter 28

Hello all. I hope you enjoy this (short) chapter! Your support is very much appreciated. :)

* * *

Fuyumi

* * *

I was angry.

Angry with Father, of course. Kyouya has worked so hard to get to where he is now only to still be thought of as some ignorant child. How could Father not see his progress? It was time to talk to with him. That much I knew.

I walked to my father's bedroom after knowing he had left Kyouya for the night. The door was closed but without hesitation I turned the knob, not even thinking to knock. The room was dimly lit and Father was just about to slip into his bed. He stared at me with the slightest bit of annoyance in his eyes. "Fuyumi. Do you not realize what time it is?"

Ignoring his question, I spoke to him straightforwardly. "How could you force Kyouya into an arranged marriage with the Duke's daughter?"

He was silent for a moment as he sat up in his bed. "You were eavesdropping?"

"More like overheard." I corrected him. "I just can't believe you are forcing him to marry a... a stranger."

"And what of it? Princess Haruhi was once a stranger that he was arranged to marry. But as you can plainly see it didn't turn out well."

"You can't say that it didn't work out. You don't know anything about Kyouya or his feelings-"

"Feelings?" Father gave me his icey glare. "There is no need for feelings in a marriage."

I let out a short laugh in disbelief. "Your views on life are so archaic. Times are changing, Father. Kyouya deserves to be with someone he loves and quite frankly... I think he deserves to be the heir to the throne."

"And you know Kyouya 'loves' Princess Haruhi?" He said almost sarcastically.

"Maybe if you opened your eyes you can see the answer for yourself but goodness knows you don't give Kyouya the light of day. You treat him like a dog!"

"I am only hard on Kyouya because he needs it."

"No," I rose my voice. "What he needs is a father who cares and won't keep comparing his accomplishments as inferior to that of his older brothers."

Father looked at me with his ever so analytical gaze. "You are starting to sound like your mother."

"Good. At least one of us does." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm all Kyouya has and I'm the only one on his side... I won't allow for him to marry someone he doesn't love. That's why I want to help King Ryoji."

"What? Why would you help that sorry excuse for a King?" The rage in his eyes inflamed.

"Because King Ryoji deserves it. As does Haruhi." I watched my father as he shook his head at me. Why did he hate the King so much? I had to know the reason. "Tell me. Why do you despise the King?"

"King Ryoji..." He said his name as though it were poison. "He is not of royal blood but became King through marriage and everyone adores him. He defies all logic of the human mind- the late Queen Kotoko's death would have surely put any man into the depths of despair yet he continues to rule the Northern Kingdom with a smile."

I almost couldn't believe it. His reasoning sounded so petty and yet he seemed to be jealous at the same time. "If those are your only reasons, I feel sorry for you, Father. You don't understand that the markings to being a great king isn't only in the way you control your people. King Ryoji rules with compassion and his non royal background gives him the insight needed to understand how his people feel."

Father didn't respond to me. I knew it would be hopeless. The look on Father's face told me that even though he was hearing what I was saying, it wasn't going to change the way he saw how things should be. With the shake of my head and a sigh, I turned my back on him. Once I got to the door, I placed my hand on the frame before leaving.

"If mother were still here I doubt you would be so crude."

* * *

Anyway! As I mentioned in my profile update yesterday (I don't think anyone read it though, haha), I am going to be taking a break to figure out the rest of this story's adventures. I am hoping to finish soon so I don't want to have too many scenes of Haruhi with everyone else and lose track of the plot. And since I am fresh out of ideas on how to transition to chapter 29, I am willing to take your suggestions! and of course you will be credited. So PM me your ideas!

What I'm looking for:

- I would like at least have one scene of each pairing (i.e Haruhi with Hikaru, Haruhi and Takashi, Haruhi and Tamaki) in different scenarios. As for Kasanoda (if you want to have him mentioned) I have decided that he is part of the Morinozuka Knights and looks up to Takashi. So incorporate that however you like.

- Kyouya and Renge need to meet. Somehow, somewhere.

I think that is all. If you have questions, let me know. :) Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

Just a note... I don't really remember Renge all that well so she may come out a bit OOC...

* * *

Kyouya

* * *

After Father had told me that I was going to marry Lady Renge I knew there was no way to persuade him otherwise.

I met with her the following week and quite a few more times after that. Lady Renge was—rather she still is—a nice and calm girl but there were a few times when something would upset her and her seemingly sweet smile turned into a merciless scowl. It was a little startling at first but the next moment she was back to her old self. She was a peculiar girl and one that I wouldn't allow myself to get too close to.

Lady Renge had invited me to her father's estate for the day. I had been to her home three times, this being my third. She said there was someone she wanted to introduce me to—a friend who was having their first visit to the Southern Kingdom. I didn't necessarily want to meet her friends and have more people's feelings added to the guilt I was already bearing. And I think it was because of that guilt of using Lady Renge, I didn't have it in me to say no to her.

"Kyouya!" Lady Renge ran over to me, clinging onto my arm once I approached the front door. "I'm so happy to see you. My friend got here not too long ago and is waiting in the backyard."

Before I even had time to say 'hello' to her, she was already pulling me into the house. There was no doubt that she was a bit headstrong. Even now, my father thinks she is a little too forward but since she isn't exactly as high in status as we are it's okay for her to behave differently. From the first moment we met, she had only ever called me 'Kyouya.' Both of our fathers were upset at her mindlessness in addressing me that way but she only gave them questionable looks. _"I'm going to marry Kyouya anyway. I don't see the problem in addressing him by only his name now."_

She made a good point but it still made me feel bad because I didn't want to marry her.

Lady Renge walked through the house and straight to the backyard. It was a spacious yard. Almost like a nice farm but with more flowers and decorations for that upper class feel. Lady Renge, still holding onto my arm, scanned the area with her free hand over her eyes to block the sun's rays. When she spotted her friend she shouted a gleeful "there she is!" and pulled on me again. I still had no idea who this friend was but it wasn't long before we approached the back of a young woman. She wore a light flow-y lilac colored sun dress that reached to just above her knees, white one inch strapped heels and she was carrying a white parasol. It was only after she had turned around that I got a look at her face... and my heart nearly leapt out of chest.

"Kyouya, I'm sure you've heard of her." Renge smiled as she gestured to the woman to her right. "This is Haruhi! Princess of the Northern Kingdom."

Looking at Haruhi, being here in the kingdom I was nearly ashamed to have her see, I couldn't believe she was here before me and it was obvious she had similar feelings if not the same.

"Haruhi," Renge continued, "This is Kyouya the Prince of-"

"The Southern Kingdom." Haruhi finished for her, speaking with a slow elegant tone. The look of shock was still visible in her eyes but I could tell she was fighting to not let it show. "I know," She said softly, "we've met."

Then suddenly, as if lightning had struck down of her, Haruhi looked at Renge with a look of fear that melded together with her shock. "Lady Renge... when you said you wanted to introduce me to your fiancé, you mean to say..." She trailed off, her finger hanging loosely pointing at me.

I looked down at Renge. She nodded her head with her smile so bright. "Mhm. Kyouya and I are getting married. Isn't that exciting?" She looked up at me then back at Haruhi. "So how did the two of you meet?"

The both of us were hesitant to reply. We both knew Lady Renge had no idea of the kind of past we shared together. I stared at Haruhi, watching her mouth and just as she opened it to respond, I jumped in. "The first time we met was at Princess Haruhi's eighteenth birthday."

As I glanced back at Haruhi, the expression on her face was still that of disbelief, maybe even more so than before as a result from what I said. Our stares never wavered for the second that felt like eternity and I had almost forgotten that Renge was still hanging on to my arm.

"You were there that night?" Renge started to speak slowly, as if she were aware of the lie that I had just told. "I can't believe that I didn't see you!" Her attitude perked back up in a instant.

"Lady Renge!" The three of us turned our heads in the direction of where the voice was coming from. An older woman was standing at the door in the shade of the house. She called Renge's name once more.

"Oh phooey." Renge said with displeasure. "I'll be right there!" She turned to us and apologized. "I'll be right back so don't go anywhere. Either of you." She demanded with a smile.

When she left the two of us alone, I found that despite the want and need to talk with Haruhi, I couldn't bring myself to speak up. We stayed silent, me standing in the sunshine while Haruhi twirled her parasol between her thumb and forefingers.

"So... you're marrying Lady Renge?" Haruhi had turned her back to me when I wasn't looking.

I slid a hand into my pants pocket while I adjusted my glasses with the other. "My father arranged the marriage about two weeks ago." I paused and thought about Lady Renge and the short times that we spent together. "Lady Renge is... she's a nice girl" were the only words that came to mind to express how I thought and felt about her. Nothing more, nothing less.

Haruhi didn't turn around to face me and I didn't want to make her. What was really bugging me though was that I wanted to know what she was thinking but without asking, I would never get the chance. Just when the tension between us couldn't become any more suffocating, Renge had finally showed up again. I was amazed that I felt relieved in having her presence with us.

Haruhi had politely asked Renge if anything was wrong, bringing her under the parasol as well to shield them from the sun. They talked some and then Renge brought me into their conversation. I didn't say anything unless Renge asked me something. After a while, Renge brought gave Haruhi a tour of her house once we walked back inside. Haruhi tried to keep her focus concentration on Renge but I caught a couple of her glances as we walked throughout the estate.

About thirty minutes into Renge's tour, Haruhi seemed to be more comfortable with my being there. Or maybe she had forgotten I was around. Once her gaze stopped at me for a short second, she would quickly turn away and revert back to stuttering her sentences.

We had finally made it into the living area of the house when Renge looked at me, annoyance and worry riddled over her face. "Kyouya, you've been so quiet. Is something wrong?" Renge tugged at my suit jacket.

I smiled at her. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just suddenly tired."

"For the past thirty minutes? Don't lie." She slightly teased.

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt you all." Another voice came from the entrance to the living area.

"Emilio? What... are you doing here?" I asked him.

Emilio bowed to me. "His Majesty sent me here. He requests your return home." He turned to Renge, "His Majesty would also like to send his apologies for taking Prince Kyouya on such short notice."

"I see. Well, it's alright." Renge walked over to Haruhi's side and smiled. "I have Princess Haruhi to keep me company."

Emilio simply nodded his head although he seemed surprised that she was here. I walked over to Renge and took her hand in mine, bringing it up towards my lips. When I let go, I straightened my back and said goodbye to them. Emilio escorted me outside and just as we exited, a black car adorned with the flags from the Northern Kingdom drove up to the entrance. The gates opened and the car pulled up into the front of the house.

"Prince Kyouya, we must go." Emilio had the door to the carriage open. I paused for a moment while I watched the driver walk out of the car then I stepped up into the carriage.

Expecting that I was alone, my heart nearly stopped at the sight of my father sitting on the other side of me. He didn't say anything—the look on his face was enough to show what he was thinking as he turned to me from looking out the window. "What is the Princess doing here?"

I was hesitant to respond. What would Father do after knowing the daughter of whom he despises to no ends, was doing here in our kingdom? Our home? "She was visiting Lady Renge," I told him.

Father didn't say anything to me. But I could tell he was thinking about something.

The door to the carriage closed and soon we were heading back to the palace.

* * *

Hey everyone! So I'm pretty sure I have planned out the rest of the story. I just hope it doesn't seem too rushed. Anyway, I would like to give credit to _xxXDreamFan98Xxx _for helping me with ideas on how to write the rest of my story! Thank you all for reading and hope to see you soon. :)

~Bliss


	30. Chapter 30

Haruhi

* * *

I never expected that the news Lady Renge had for me of her recent engagement would come as such a surprise. She was engaged to Prince Kyouya of all the people in the world. When she invited me to her estate in the South, I never wanted to ever have to see the Prince again. I didn't think I would be able to handle it. And I couldn't. . . or at least it felt that way.

After Prince Kyouya left, I was relieved. I looked at Lady Renge and for a second, I thought I saw a glimmer of anger surge through her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Princess Haruhi," she said a bit more seriously, "how long have you and Kyouya _really_ known each other?"

"Pardon me?" I said on a rush of breath. She saw through Kyouya's lie; was it really that simple to detect? I wasn't sure whether or not to answer her. I could understand why Kyouya would lie but there was no reason for me to comply with his actions.

"I'm not mad," she said honestly, "I'm just curious."

"I'm sorry. . . but some things are better left unsaid."

Lady Renge and I locked eyes and in that moment I thought that I could have told her everything about my past. Fortunately, one of the house maids came over and informed us that my father was here. I was a little confused as to why I had to leave, but then I remembered: Father had arranged a meeting with King Yuzuru. It was also an excuse for Tamaki and I to spend time together.

"What, you're leaving too?" Lady Renge pouted.

I smiled awkwardly to her and shrugged, not knowing how to respond. She walked with me to the front of the house and we said our goodbyes. The driver of the car held the door open for me and slid inside and the soon the light from the outside was dimmed when it closed. I looked over to Father—his eyebrows were furrowed, his chin resting on top of his fist—he looked deep in thought. "Father?"

His eyes shot wide and he quickly put on a smile. "Yes?"

I rose an eyebrow at him then slowly sat back into the car seat when it started to move. I already had a lot on my mind so I didn't bother to think too much of Father's expression just now. The whole ride to the Western Kingdom was a quiet one.

* * *

Tamaki

* * *

"Welcome to the Western Palace, King Ryoji. Princess Haruhi."

The servants greeted the King and his daughter in unison. Father walked up to King Ryoji, gave him a friendly slap on the back then they suddenly burst out into laughter. Father dismissed everyone while he looked at Princess Haruhi and said something to her.

I watched the three of them converse for a while. Princess Haruhi looked even more beautiful just wearing her sundress than being all dolled up for her ball. When she happened to glance at me and smile, I walked towards her. "It's nice to see you again, Princess." I leaned forward and took her hand in mine, placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Likewise." Even though Princess Haruhi was smiling at me something about her seemed odd; as though she were preoccupied with another matter but she looked at me again and her eyes became bright and cheerful.

"Prince Tamaki," King Ryoji turned to me before he and my father took off, "take care of her." He said with a sly grin.

I nodded back to him and then turned to Princess Haruhi. "Shall we get going?"

Princess Haruhi had a puzzled look on her face. "Oh—um—yes, let's."

I put my arms behind my back and folded my hands together as we walked around the palace. Compared to the Northern Kingdom, the West was smaller in size. Not that it's a problem—the North is simply much more prosperous.

I showed the Princess the parlour, the library and study room, the ball room and then lastly, the piano room—which I promised I would play for her when we had more time together. Along the way, I introduced her to many of the people that worked in our palace as well. There were many times when I would glance at Haruhi and she was only half paying attention to what I was showing her. Something was definitely on her mind but I couldn't bring myself to ask her about it.

_Maybe it would be best to get her outside for a while_, I thought to myself. "I've been told that you really enjoy the outdoors. We have a lovely garden, though I doubt it would be on par with the one you have at home."

The corners of Haruhi's lips curved upward and formed into a pleased smile. "Oh please, I can't take much credit for it."

"The same goes for me." I said as I stretched out my arm and directed her towards the hall that lead outside. The sun was still rather harsh. Before stepping out into the sunlight, Princess Haruhi had opened up the parasol that was hooked on her arm while we had walked around.

I watched her scan the area when she looked back at me. "I've never seen these before." She stopped momentarily while she caressed the petals of an Iris flower.

I cupped the same flower in my hand and brought it up to my nose, taking in its scent. "Almost all of the flowers that are grown here are indigenous to the country of France, so it doesn't surprise me that they would be foreign to you."

"France?" The Princess questioned.

"Yes. . ." I paused before continuing. "You see, my mother, Anne-Sophie Grantaine, is from France. After she met my father, she had all sorts of plants imported to make up most of what you see here. Since these plants are indigenous to her home, we take extra care for them for her sake."

Princess Haruhi was quiet. She seemed saddened by what I said and that she had a hard time forming the right words to say to me. "Your mother—is she passed?"

I simply nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can understand how you feel."

I gave her a reassuring grin that surprised her. "Yes, I suppose it's something we have in common. Although I miss her, she will always be in my thoughts, therefore she is always with me."

Princess Haruhi then smiled. "My father told me something similar."

She started walking off and so I followed. All the while that we went about the garden, we talked about our mothers. The way Princess Haruhi talked about Queen Kotoko, it was clear she thought very highly of her and really loved her. Whatever might have been eating away at her mind before was now gone and it made me feel better knowing that she wasn't upset.

"And every year before summer's end, Kyou-"

Haruhi suddenly stopped mid sentence. Her face was pale and I almost thought I could see her soul slip away. _I spoke too soon, _I thought. I put my hand on her shoulder and tilted my head to get a better look at her face. "Are you alright?"

Her gaze crawled over to mine and the sheer pain that blazed through them was astonishing. She tried to be brave about it, "I'm sorry—um—as I was saying; my father and I light lanterns and set them on the water in memory of my mother."

I rose an eyebrow at her.

It sounded as though she was. . . Was she about to say Prince Kyouya's name? Was he the one plaguing her thoughts and upsetting her?

We were both silent until Prince Haruhi spoke again, breaking my train of thought.

"Prince Tamaki, may we go inside? I'm rather famished." Her back was turned towards me and she hid herself behind her parasol.

"Ah, of course." I put my hand on her back as I guided her into the shade of the palace. I glanced her way a few times. I'm sure she was avoiding eye contact for now.

Does Princess Haruhi really care so much about Prince Kyouya? From the looks of it, I suppose it's true. I mentally sighed when I sat the Princess down at a table inside the closed in patio. I guess there really isn't anything I can do to capture her heart right now. Not when _he_ has it.

_I'll just have to work harder, _I told myself, _I won't give up on Princess Haruhi._

* * *

Hey you guys ^_^;; Sorry about... disappearing for so long. I got caught up with work and then I kind of lost my will and inspiration to write (not because of anything from here; just myself). But I'm back now, thanks to something that I read from a fellow writer about how some people just disappear and stop writing their stories. Then I thought of myself and how I was doing the same to you guys and I didn't want to be that kind of writer either. So, again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoyed this two-in-one.

~ Until next time, Bliss :)


	31. Chapter 31

Hikaru

* * *

It had been quite some time since I last saw Princess Haruhi on the night of her birthday. All I can really remember was that she was exhausted the entire night. My brother had also informed me, when we arrived home, that he had no intentions of wanting to marry her:

"_I don't want to compete with you just for the sake of a simple marriage, even if the girl is someone I could come to have feelings for. . . I would rather see **you** happily engaged than for us to fight."_

Kaoru was always like that. He'll never change but that's why he's my brother.

Fortunately enough, I heard rumors being spread through the West that the Northern Kingdom was starting up some sort of social event. One that apparently died off after the Queen's death.

_A perfect opportunity to see her again, _I thought.

I had asked Kaoru and our mother if they wanted to come along with me but they declined. I'm not exactly sure why but it would have been pointless to ponder something so trivial. Shortly after getting ready to leave, I left our estate and set off to the North in one of our private cars. The time it takes to get to the Northern Kingdom is roughly twenty minutes, possibly thirty. As we entered the town, I told the driver that I would wander around while he found some place to park.

The inner kingdom town was decorated with all sorts of colored streamers and the townsfolk were happily conversing with each other as they sold all sorts of goods. There were many children running around play fighting with each other as well. I had been walking all about town, making my way up to the palace when something caught my eye—in a more isolated area of town stood a familiar man with neatly combed black hair. His eyes were hidden behind the glare of his glasses but I was positive it was none other than Prince Kyouya.

_What is he doing here? _But my answer came soon enough. It wasn't long before a young woman with long brown hair tied in a large pink bow approach him with a smile as they chatted. She then wrapped her arm around his like a child and they walked out of town together.

_I wonder who that could be. _I only wish that I could have heard what they were saying.

"My, my. If it isn't Yuzuha's son."

I turned around to see that King Ryoji was standing behind me, surrounded by a few of the palace guards. I bowed to him, "Hello King Ryoji."

"It's so nice of you to join us today!" He said with glee. The King looked at his surroundings before looking back at me. "Did you come alone, Hikaru?"

"I did. My mother and brother were busy at home so they couldn't come along. I hope you are not disappointed."

"Not at all! I'm happy that you even made it." King Ryoji patted my shoulder as he began to walk away. "If you are looking for Haruhi, she's further inside town playing with the children."

"Thank you, your Highness."

After he had left, I searched for the Princess and sure enough, I had found her where King Ryoji said she would be—in the center of town laughing and playing with a few of the children. I watched them for a while until the childrens' parents had called them away for a sweet treat. Princess Haruhi was squatting down to be at eye level with the children and smiled to them, reassuring them of something. Then she rose to her feet while patting down her dress.

"Hello, Princess Haruhi." I said, coming up from behind.

Startled, she quickly turned on her heel and stared at me with wide eyes. "Oh Hikaru. You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." I chuckled at her surprised expression. It was quite cute. "I'm here because I wanted to see you. It has been a couple of weeks since we last saw each other."

"I suppose you're right," she giggled. "How are you and your family?"

"My mother and Kaoru are seemingly busy but they are doing well. I wanted to come and see you so, here I am," I grinned.

"Princess Haruhi! Princess Haruhi!" A couple of young girls suddenly came running up to the Princess as they held onto their small handful of freshly baked cookies. For a good three seconds, the girls stared at me with their brows furrowed and their expressions of that of dissatisfaction. Then they shot their attention back to the Princess.

"Who is he?" asked the younger one of the two girls.

Princess Haruhi looked at me from over her shoulder and smiled. "Oh, well this is Marquess Hitachiin Hikaru. He is a friend of mine. His mother is Duchess in the Western Kingdom."

The two girls 'oh-ed' in a practically non caring fashion.

"Where's Prince Kyouya? We haven't seen him in a really long time and we miss him." The older of one of the two girls didn't waste any time in changing the subject.

Princess Haruhi became rather flustered and her face turned a light shade of pink. She had a hard time formulating some sort of explanation, her stuttering of words were proof of that. "I—uh—Prince Kyouya and I—" She paused for a moment and then sighed. She put her hands on the girls' outermost shoulders and stared at them with a small smile. "Prince Kyouya and I are not seeing each other for a while."

"Awe, how come?"

"Because right now, the both of us are. . . very busy. Now that we are older, there are a lot more responsibilities that we must take care of and so we don't have a lot of free time." Princess Haruhi leaned in closer to the girls. "You and Molly don't always get to see each other as often anymore, right?"

The two girls looked at each other and sadly shook their heads 'no.'

"But. . . you and Prince Kyouya are still friends, right?"

"Ah—"

Before Princess Haruhi got the chance to respond, the mother's of both girls had called them. They bowed to the Princess and thanked her for watching their children and said goodbye. She rose to her feet and she let out a relieved sigh. She turned around and then saw me. I smiled at her as her mouth fell open. In such a short amount of time, it appeared that my presence was forgotten completely.

_So just mentioning Prince Kyouya's name can make you forget who you're with? _

"Hikaru, I am so sorry about all that."

I put my hand up. "Don't worry about it," I said trying not to sound too discouraged. Haruhi started to walk towards the palace in what was an attempt to have some privacy for ourselves. "I. . . already know that you and Prince Kyouya grew up together."

"What? You knew? But how?"

"Prince Tamaki. Sometimes things just spill out of him."

"I see. . ." Haruhi stopped just around the corner of the palace gates and looked at me with sad eyes. "Please don't take it the wrong way. Prince Kyouya is only a childhood friend and nothing more."

I rose my eyebrow at her. I found that hard to believe. Thinking back to the night of her birthday, I found her with Kyouya out on the terrace. Something must have happened then because Princess Haruhi's face was flushed while the Prince looked regretful. I might have been hoping for too much from her but even Haruhi doesn't know her own feelings. "You don't have to sugar coat it, Princess. I'm not exactly your type, am I?"

"What? No! That's not true—you're very kind."

I smirked, causing to instill confusion into her expression. I leaned in close to her to the point where I could hear her breathing nearly stop. "I'm not that kind," I told her softly.

I took hold of her chin and raised it so that I could look straight into her eyes. Her face was now red and she couldn't help but avert her gaze elsewhere. I leaned in even closer; our faces just mere centimeters apart and I watched her close her eyes. I chuckled, pecked her cheek and then pulled away from her. Putting a bit of distance between us, I shoved my hands into my pants pocket while I kept my back facing her. "If I may offer a piece of advice, Princess Haruhi." That came out as more of a statement than a question. "Don't force yourself into doing something you don't want to. You are Queen Kotoko's daughter. You have the right and power to fight for what you believe in."

"Hikaru. . . I'm sorry."

I turned back around to catch Haruhi lower her head. "You don't have to say that you're sorry. I get it." I walked back over to her and stroked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "I'll still be here if you need someone though." She didn't look back up at me but we stayed like that for a few seconds. Then I kissed the top of her head before heading back into town.

As I was walking away, I'm sure I heard Princess Haruhi mutter another 'sorry.' I ran my hand through my hair.

"_Didn't you notice how emotionally spent Princess Haruhi looked after she had talked with Prince Kyouya when you went to go get her? I think she bears some feelings for him but is in denial about it. You should tread lightly."_

I suppose Kaoru was right all along but even if I can't win her over, I still want to be friends with her. So if she needs me, I'll definitely be there.

* * *

Yay, another chapter down. This story has been dragging on so I hope that things seem to feel more. . . up to speed, I guess? I'm not sure of the term right now. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope to see you soon.

-Bliss


	32. Chapter 32

Haruhi

* * *

I had so many things running through my mind: Lady Renge's current engagement to Prince Kyouya, the talks that I had with Prince Tamaki, and then my encounter with Hikaru the other day. All my thoughts and feelings were conflicting with each other and no matter how much I thought, no ends were meeting and nothing could come together.

I felt like I never had time available to myself anymore as well. Like today, for example, it was another busy day. Father and I were heading over to the Eastern Kingdom for Prince Mitsukuni's wedding ceremony to his fiancè, Reiko Kanazuki. I wasn't all that familiar with the Kanazuki family and the only thing I did know about them was the fact that they were of some high standing.

Father and I arrived in the Eastern Kingdom but we went straight to the ceremony, leaving me with no time to really take in the scenery of the East. Since today was the Prince's wedding, there were crowds of people all over the town, radios and televisions outside of small eateries for everyone to listen to the live broadcast. I couldn't help but be awed by how much everyone waited in anticipation for their beloved Prince to be wed.

When Father and I came up to the chapel, there were a few other invited guests that were still being seated and there were Morinozuka Family Knights standing guard outside. Inside the chapel were rows and rows of dark wood benches, each decorated with white cloth and purple and blue flowers.

Father and I sat in the second row on the left side of the altar. The King and Queen were sitting in the front row on the right side—my guess was so that they could be close to the Prince. I could see Sir Tamostu sitting near the King and Takashi was next to him.

The altar wasn't that much different to any other chapel or church but was decorated the with same colors of purple ad blue. The minister was standing in front a grand organ and beside him was Prince Mistukuni. He was dressed in a dark blue double breasted coat embellished with golden buttons, matching golden epaulets and dark blue dress pants. He also wore a bright red sash around his shoulder. His hair was neatly combed back and he had the biggest smile on his face. He looked so happy to be where he was standing; like it was his life long goal to be there.

It wasn't long before music started to play and everyone's attention shifted to the back of the chapel while rising to their feet. The double doors opened and soon revealed the bride. Reiko Kanazuki had emerged and she was absolutely stunning. She wore an A-line gown that was opaque white with a sheer overlay on top and a train that was a few feet long. The dress had an embroidered flower pattern all throughout it on the sheer overlay that continued even on to the delicate sleeves and chest area. Her veil was bare. The only decoration on it was at its edges and it was the same embroidery as on the dress itself. Once Reiko had made her way down the aisle and took Prince Mitsukuni's hand, she had a small smile on her face. Not because she wasn't just happy but because she appeared to be embarrassed. That only made the Prince smile even brighter.

"Please, everyone be seated."

. . . . .

After the wedding, there was an after party to be held at the palace. Invited guests were packed inside of the ballroom that was now arranged with round tables that seated about five to six people each and there was still enough room for dancing. At the far end of the ballroom there were long rectangular tables arranged in an upside down U shape. That was where the newly weds were to be seated alongside with the King and Queen, the Morinozuka Knights, the bride's mother and father, and the Royal families of the West, North, and South.

Father and I sat down near Prince Tamaki and King Yuzuru. At the opposite side, there sat King Yoshio, his sons, and Fuyumi. I never would have thought that this wound up being the first time I saw that man in five years. He had aged a bit but it only added to his terrifying demeanor. Not wanting my gaze to linger on the King's face, I happened to glance to where his youngest son was gracefully sitting. He had his head tilted down but he wasn't staring at the table; he was listening to the whispering of the woman who sat beside him; Lady Renge. She must have insisted on sitting next to Prince Kyouya because their side looked rather squished and close together.

During the whole dinner, I kept finding myself taking glances at Prince Kyouya, getting a little irritated at Lady Renge's clinginess and I'm sure that he caught a few of said glances. At one point I believe I saw him smirk.

_What am I even doing?_ I thought to myself.

"King Yuzuru! King Ryoji! I'm happy to see you here!" A happy voice chimed in from behind our table. Prince Mitsukuni, Princess Reiko Kanazuki, and Takashi had approached us. The Prince shook hands with my father and King Yuzuru and he introduced them to his bride. After they finished talking, Prince Mitsukuni had come over to me and Tamaki. "Hello Princess Haruhi! Prince Tamaki!"

"Hello Prince Mitsukuni. Congratulations to you both." Tamaki had smiled to them.

I had just finished taking a sip of water when they came over. I smiled at the newlyweds while setting down my glass. "Congratulations you two," I looked to Reiko, "You look very beautiful, Princess Reiko."

"Th-thank you. . ." She said quietly. Her face had then turned pink.

"Don't be so nervous Reiko!" Mitsukuni exclaimed.

I looked up to see Takashi where he returned my stare. It was then that I remembered something: Sir Tamostu had hopes of Takashi to marry me. My head started to spin now that I had something else to worry about, _What was I thinking; putting myself up for marriage like some sort of prize to be won? _

"Princess Haruhi?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Prince Mitsukuni was staring at me with concern. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked him.

The Prince blankly stared at me before letting out a short chain of laughter. "I asked you if you wanted to take a look around the palace."

"Right now?" I gave him a look of confusion. "Shouldn't you stay here? It is your wedding day and I'm sure—"

"No, no." He laughed again. "As much I would love to show you around myself, as you said, it is my wedding day." He then immediately grabbed Takashi's arm and effortlessly pulled him forward, "Takashi will show you around—he knows the palace like the back of his hand."

"Mitsukuni, I'm not going to leave your side." Takashi stated firmly.

"Takashi." A tall man came up from behind Takashi and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was Sir Tamostu and he seemed to have overheard the conversation. "Go. There are plenty of guards watching the premises and I am also here. You've nothing to worry about."

Takashi was still hesitant but he complied and I couldn't bring myself to deny them either. I'm sure that they were doing this on purpose so that Takashi and I would be alone together. I stood up from my seat and put my hand on my father's shoulder, telling him I would be leaving for a while. As I was scooting my chair in, I glanced over one last time to where the Ootori family were sitting—Prince Kyouya and I happened to lock eyes in that moment and the expression on his face was not a pleased one. I almost wanted to go over to him and laugh in his face but Takashi was waiting.

"Let's go." He spoke softly.

The both of us left the ballroom through the main entrance that connected to the foyer. We spent several minutes remaining silent as we walked to goodness knows where. I was only following Takashi through the hallways and then to the outside.

I had finally gotten tired of not knowing where we were going and I spoke up. "Takashi, where exactly are we going?"

"To find Kasanoda Ritsu."

I looked up at him, he looked so serious and yet unsettled. "Who is that?" I simply asked.

"One of the knights. I must ask him to watch over Mitsukuni for me, otherwise I won't be able to give you proper attention."

I mumbled an 'oh' and looked straight ahead. We walked past a few knights who in turn bowed to us. More so to Takashi than I. Then we stopped so that Takashi could inquire one of the knights to find out where the Kasanoda person was.

"Ritsu? I heard he was supposed to be in charge of the front of the palace, Sir Takashi."

"Mm. I see. Thank you." Takashi grabbed my hand and we set off to the front of the palace.

He was taking big, swift strides as he pulled me along with him. Since he was so much taller than me, I was practically running just to keep up. I nearly tripped several times from the lack of movement that my dress gave.

Finally we had made it to the front of the palace and there stood a man with reddish brown hair. There was another man but he was too far for me to identify. Takashi let go of my hand and asked if I was okay. I told him I just needed a moment to catch my breath. He then walked over to the man who looked like a rather brute person but when he took notice of Takashi, his whole demeanor changed. "Sir Takashi? What are doing here and not with the Prince?" He said on a rushed breath.

"That's why I'm here." Takashi said.

I had slowly made my way over to them and smiled to Kasanoda. He stared at me, surprised. He must not have really noticed was close by. He blushed so profusely that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Kasanoda, I need you to be with Mitsukuni as I am being Princess Haruhi's escort."

"You want me to. . ."Kasanoda seemed to be overwhelmed with excitement and surprise. "Princess Haruhi of the Northern Kingdom. . ." When he grasped what Takashi had asked of him, he bowed at least four times before leaving.

"He seems nice." I smiled to Takashi.

"Yeah. He's a good kid." Takashi looked back at me with a smile. "I'm sorry about that. I just have to know that Mitsukuni will have someone by his side." He put his hand on my back and we walked back into the palace.

I found it really sweet at how he worried so much about the Prince. "You really care a lot for the Prince."

Takashi nodded his head and then feel silent for a moment. "It's not only that."

I looked up to him. "What do you mean?"

He looked very serious and I found myself wanting to help comfort him in some way. Takashi was quiet for a very long time before talking again. "About four months ago. . . someone attempted to kill the King and his family."

I gasped. "No. . ."

"That's why you can see that we have quite a lot of security out to keep watch. Although, I feel like I'm the only one in the entire Kingdom who is still really concerned for everyone's safety."

"Don't worry about that, Takashi." I gently rubbed his arm, hoping to comfort him. "I'm sure everyone is worried but the fact that the King, the Queen, and Prince Mitsukuni are keeping up a cheerful attitude is because firstly, they need to be strong for the people. Secondly, they have the Morinozuka Knights protecting them and let's be honest: the knights are something to be feared. Not to mention it's also a big and happy day for everyone in the Kingdom."

"Of course." Somehow I managed a small crack of a smile from his lips. "But I can't let my guard down. That's why—" Takashi suddenly stopped and then turned to me. "That's why I can't marry you."

I felt my eyes widen as I stared at him. In that moment, I knew a part of me should have at least felt a little bit sad but I didn't. Instead I felt as though some sort of weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from thanking the stars that he couldn't marry me. "I understand." I managed to say to him slowly.

"I'm really sorry, Princess. I just really need to keep a look out for Mitsukuni right now."

"No, no. I understand _completely_." I was afraid I might have said that a little too enthusiastically. While I was saying that and hearing my own excitement, the many thoughts that were running around in my mind were finally starting to make sense. "Right now, the Prince's protection is what is most important to you. . ."

"Right."

I had to take a moment to think.

Takashi helped me to remember why I was looking for someone to marry in the first place: to help my father keep his throne. But the question was. . . could I really force myself to marry someone if that meant I wouldn't be truly happy? Thinking back to what Hikaru had told me, I have the blood of my mother running through my veins; I have the power to fight for what I believe in. So that's what I had to do: I had to protect my father just like how Takashi was protecting the Prince. I didn't have to marry someone just to protect my father.

"Princess Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for understanding."

I stared at him for a moment before taking his hands in mine and squeezing them tightly. I couldn't find the words to express my own thanks but I knew that if I had said something, it would only come out as confusing for him. Takashi smiled again but this time it was more or less because of embarrassment.

We made our way back to the ballroom to see that the Prince and Reiko were having their first dance as a married couple. Takashi and I watched from the entrance but my gaze had wandered off again where I found myself fixated on Prince Kyouya. He was watching the dance floor intently until Lady Renge stood. She took his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. I could feel my chest tighten when I saw that Lady Renge managed a small smile out of him.

"Princess Haruhi?" The way Takashi said my name was very calming for some reason. "Would you care to dance?"

I stared at him, not sure if I wanted to dance but when I saw Prince Kyouya and Lady Renge, something burned inside of me and that compelled me to take Takashi's hand and join the many other people who were now on the dance floor.

* * *

Hooray for another chapter down (and a long one at that). Firstly, I just want to say a quick thanks to those who have kept faith in this story. It really means so much to me. :')

Now for some news: I have the rest of this story complete—exactly 5 more chapters including the epilogue—so I will be trying to update as soon as possible (I'll try to update within 3-4 days max for each chapter). I hope for your anticipation of the ending and your continued support.

-Bliss


	33. Chapter 33

(a/n: HEY I"M BACK! If y'all wouldn't mind, please stick around at the end of the chapter to read my apologetic author's note and some stuff that regard the next chapter. Thanks! Love y'all)

* * *

Kyouya

* * *

During the after party of the wedding, everyone was lively with happiness for the newly weds. Lady Renge had decided to invite herself at our family's table, making it a tight squeeze for us. She had told me how wonderful she thought the ceremony was and how beautiful Princess Reiko looked. Then she went off, talking about how excite she was for our own wedding.

"I'm so excited, Kyouya! Aren't you?" Lady Renge looked at me, but then she quickly looked down at her plate in front of her. I could see the faintest shade of pink fill her cheeks. "I... can't until we get married."

I slightly grimaced at the thought. "Right... Of course." I tried to smile at her.

Father must have overheard Lady Renge while she was—loudly—talking about wedding ideas. He called to me from the other end of our table, signaling with just his eyes that he wanted to speak with me. I excused myself from Lady Renge's conversation and walked over to him. As I approached him, I noticed that he had slipped something back into a pocket inside of his tux. It looked like his phone. "Yes Father?" I said bending forward over the table slightly.

"Kyouya, was Lady Renge speaking of the upcoming wedding with you just now?"

I nodded my head. "She was talking about the types of décor to have and such."

"That was all?" The tone of Father's voice sounded as if he thought Lady Renge might have said something more.

"Yes." I knew I had to ask this with caution, "was she supposed to tell me something, Father?"

"Indeed she was. I was just speaking with Lady Renge's father on the phone a moment ago when I heard that she was talking about the wedding. I figured she would have told you what her father had told me."

_And...? Sure, Father. Because I just automatically know what you talked about on the phone_, I thought to myself. "Well, Lady Renge has not mentioned anything of importance in regards to the wedding."

"As I thought." Father simply stated. "It has decided that your wedding shall be held in four days with he insistence of the Lady wanting it as soon as possible."

"What?" I couldn't believe that he was telling me this and not even in the privacy of our own home.

"Father! You aren't serious!" Fuyumi chimed in suddenly, obviously listening in on us.

Father didn't even look Fuyumi in the eye as he spoke. "Yes. Neither of us want to keep waiting." He turned his attention back at me. "There is much to do in the next four days, Kyouya."

I internally sighed. "Yes... Father." I wasn't expecting him to drop a bomb on me like that out of nowhere. I was angry but I was also starting to panic. I didn't want to go through with this wedding. I did not want to marry Lady Renge. My time limit was set.

I walked back to my chair as Fuyumi attempted to talk with Father more about the matter. I had felt her gaze on me and she must have noticed my displeasure with the news. Lady Renge had seen me walking back towards her and she smiled gently. As I sat down, I couldn't bring myself to look at her. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

I stayed silent for a long while before I responded. "Renge," I let my voice trail off. "Why did you fail to mention to me that you insisted on having our wedding sooner?"

"Ah..." Lady Renge was at a loss for words.

"Did you even consider what I might have thought about it?" I said, looking at her, my annoyance and anger rising.

"Kyouya," Lady Renge said sternly. "It's true that I told my father that I would have liked to have the wedding sooner but I never thought he would actually consider the idea. He even told me that it would be too much trouble for him and everyone involved if we tried to rush things." She sighed. "How many days?"

I spoke back to her, bitterness present in my tone. "Four."

Lady Renge was quiet for a moment. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have said something to you despite all that, but I honestly didn't think my father would agree to having the wedding sooner. Besides," she jabbed my arm, making me look at her again. "We should be happy that we can finally be husband and wife sooner than we planned." She smiled and wrapped her arms around mine, placing her head on my shoulder.

I had to make myself appear on the outside that I didn't want to do some physical damage to something or someone. This was not how I wanted it to be. I hated having to fake being happy with Lady Renge as her fiancé. However, I hated having to keep lying to her and giving her false hopes, but I brought this upon myself. I was the one that decided to make Haruhi jealous. Whether or not it was working... I was sure that if she found out that I was supposed to marry Lady Renge in four days, she wouldn't be pleased at all.

I brought my glass of water up to lips. After taking a sip, my attention was caught by the liveliness of the table that was across the room. Haruhi was now surrounded by not only the Prince, but by another very tall man as well. He was the one that was always by the Prince's side—one of the Morinozuka Knights.

It wasn't long before Haruhi stood up from her chair and was escorted out of the vicinity by the tall man. I felt an odd knotting sensation in the pit of my stomach as I watched them both leave. It was only after they left that I noticed Prince Mitsukuni and Princess Reiko were taking their first dance together. They were dancing to the waltz in the middle of the open circle that was created around them.

Lady Renge was watching them glide across the floor and she let out a content sigh. "They look so happy and they look like they're having so much fun," she said. Suddenly, she lifted her head off of my shoulder so quickly to look at me that my heart nearly stopped. "Kyouya! Let's go dance with them!"

"What?" I gave her an incredulous stare. "Why? I don't feel like dancing."

Lady Renge stood up from her chair, raring to go and she smirked, "Come on Kyouya! Don't be so stingy!" My guess was that she wanted to cheer me up from before, which was why she wanted to dance. Nonetheless, she was... successful in her attempt. She refused to take 'no' for an answer and before I knew it she had whisked me away to the dance floor. We were one of the first couples to join Prince Mitsukuni and Princess Reiko. The music was still that of the Waltz and even though Renge wanted to dance, she admitted to me that she wasn't very good at it.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. I had never known someone who didn't know how to waltz.

We stared at each other for a moment before I placed my hand on her hip and stretched her left arm out with my right. "Follow my lead."

Every now and then, I would look down to see Lady Renge staring at her feet. When she wasn't looking at the floor she was looking around us, making sure we wouldn't bump into anyone. But when she took a small misstep and stomped down on my foot, I lost my balance and hit something. Hard.

"Kyouya, are you alright?" Lady Renge said with worry. "I am so sorry. Are you. . . oh."

I wasn't sure who she was talking to. When I turned around to see, I was greeted by a tall man whose face was quite familiar. On the other hand, the one who was standing next to him was a face I never could forget.

"Princess Haruhi! I am so sorry for making Kyouya bump into you. He lost his balance when I stepped on his foot."

Princess Haruhi just smiled. She still had her arm loosely hooked to the tall man's shoulder while he had kept his grip on her side. ___When did she come back with him? _I thought. I hadn't noticed when they came back into the ballroom from where ever it was the two of them went no less than twenty minutes ago.

"I see." I could tell that she was withholding a laugh. Or a snicker. "You don't have to apologize, it's alright."

Haruhi and I stared at each other for a moment, and in that moment I could feel a sort of animosity coming from behind that sweet smile of hers. I could only think that was directed at me. For what reason? Maybe it was simply because she hated me. But I had a feeling that maybe it was something else. I took notice of her glances that she had made. I would know because during the dinner, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Even though that this day was meant for the bride and groom, it was mostly for the bride to shine in elegance and utmost grace. But to me, Haruhi stole all of that away.

"Kyouya," Lady Renge snapped me out from my train of thought, "Why don't we go and say hello to Princess Haruhi's father?"

My heart had nearly stopped beating. I did not want to be seen talking with King Ryoji. Not with my father present. I was about to decline the idea as politely as I could make it, however, Haruhi said something I never thought she would say. Especially when she made it clear that she "hated me."

"Why not?" she smiled, "I'm sure Father would be pleased to see you."

Lady Renge had to pull me along, as we walked off the dance floor since I was in a state of disbelief. Had I heard her correctly? Haruhi really invited me to speak with her father? I was utterly amazed at the fact. Once we arrived at King Ryoji's table, I realized that meeting with him probably would not bode well with my father. Fate could not be any more cruel to me but I had to calm and collected. No matter what.

"My, my." King Ryoji smiled when he saw me. "Prince Kyouya. It's wonderful to see you again." He glanced over at Lady Renge, "and you must be Lady Renge. I do not believe we've met. I am King Ryoji, of the North."

Lady Renge curtsied to him and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." She pulled out an empty chair to sit with the King.

While the two were talking, out of the corner of my eye I saw that Haruhi and the tall man had walked further off from us. The tall man smiled down at Haruhi, took her hand in his, and I swiftly turned my attention back to the King. I didn't need to see what happened. It was another minute or two before Haruhi joined the three of us in conversation. Haruhi stood by her father and he smiled at her.

"Oh!" King Ryoji suddenly said. He looked up to Haruhi once more. "I just remembered. Haruhi, you told me that Lady Renge and Kyouya are engaged?" Then he turned back around to face Lady Renge.

A huge grin formed on Lady Renge's lips. She always got so excited when she got the chance to talk about the wedding. "Yes that's true!"

King Ryoji laughed in joy at her eagerness about the wedding. "Well. I do hope that you invite us when the time comes."

"Oh, I'm sure you should be available." Lady Renge rambled on, "our wedding is in four days."

The King looked at Lady Renge like she had said the most absurd thing. His eyes went wide in surprise. "F-four...? What?"

Lady Renge had continued to explain practically everything with the King. Haruhi looked just as surprised as she listened. Haruhi looked so surprised that it almost looked like she was mad. She would keep glancing at me in between Lady Renge's pauses for breath. I couldn't believe that Lady Renge was telling them this but I couldn't stop her.

When I happened to notice how long I had stood with King Ryoji and Haruhi, I immediately looked over to my father where I caught his icy glare. I could tell he was unhappy with me being with them.

_I really need some fresh air._ I walked away from Lady Renge and the King to stand outside the palace. They were too engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice me leave. Once I was outside, the cool night breeze passed through me as placed my hands on the railing. The breeze felt refreshing for the body and mind. I really needed to think about what I had to do. How was I going to get out of this arranged marriage with Lady Renge? How was I going to win Haruhi back? How would I do both of those things while still being appointed the crown? At that moment, while asking myself those questions, I really thought that I wouldn't be able to do anything—that I was stuck and had dug myself into my grave.

"... Prince Kyouya?" A voice from behind me had called my name so softly and sweetly. I turned around to see the owner of the voice. I almost didn't believe who was standing before me.

"I must say... I am quite surprised that you came after me, Princess Haruhi." I smirked.

Almost instantaneously, Haruhi's concerned expression morphed into a soft scowl. She walked towards me, folding her arms across her chest. "I didn't come after you... I just wanted to check up on you since you looked upset."

I held back the smile trying to force its way out as I looked over at Haruhi. She was staring into the distance. "I appreciate the concern but everything is fine. I just needed to get some air." Haruhi finally turned to me and our eyes locked. It had been a long time since I stared into Haruhi's eyes. I had almost forgotten how beautiful her eyes were.

"You _were_ always a good liar, Kyouya." Haruhi said with what looked like a sly grin.

The both of us laughed a little and then became silent. Standing next to Haruhi like that was very calming. It made me remember all the subtle things that I came to learn about her and being with her in that moment, helped me come to my answers. Just like that and I knew what I had to do. Or rather... I knew what that I could let time take its course.

"Haruhi," I spoke gently, "you really are amazing. You will make for a wonderful Queen."

Even with only the dim light of ballroom for us to see, I noticed the movement in Haruhi's lips that she was biting down on them to prevent herself from smiling.

I always remembered that night at that moment. She wasn't trying to avoid me at all; I wasn't trying to push the feeling of making her jealous. Something about standing outside with her made everything feel like all the suffering the both of us had to go through was worth it.

I was reminded of how much I loved her and...

I realized that Haruhi still loved me, as well.

* * *

a/n: OH MY GOD. Hi guys :) I know it's been like a year since I last updated. I'm sorry! It all started with the broken computer, then first year of college happened, then broke my computer again, had to wait to buy a new one, and now finally summer. It was rough and this chapter was hard too. But, what matters is that I'm finally done, and I'm back. YAY.

Sorry if there are typos I might have missed. I don't know why I always end up updating late at night and so by the time I'm done, I get little lazy with my proofreading. ANYWAY. Next chapter might be short. I'm not sure. I stupidly didn't bring my journal with me so now I can't look at the outlines I made for this story so I'm basically finishing this up with what I remember. I hope this chapter was okay and that made it sense. So yeah. Thanks for waiting and thank you to those who stumbled upon this story and reviewed even in my year-long absence! They meant so much to me and helped to keep me motivated and want to write! See ya next chapter!

Bliss


	34. Chapter 34

Fuyumi

* * *

When Father announced, suddenly, that Kyouya and Lady Renge's wedding was going to be moved forward to four days, I was more than angry. I could tell that Kyouya was also unhappy with the news. The fact that Father decided to announce it at Prince Mitsukuni's wedding instead of waiting until we had arrived home, was enough for me to realize that he must have known that Lady Renge and Kyouya would eventually see Haruhi and her father. Father knew that they would eventually find out and it would ultimately upset King Ryoji.

But I wasn't going to let Father go through with this. I had to find a way to help Kyouya turn things around in his favor.

When the wedding at the Eastern Palace was finally over, we promptly made our leave of the kingdom. Father had told Kyouya to leave with Lady Renge to see her home. Luckily, trips back home with our family were always quiet ones, so it had given me some time to really think of a plan to stop Kyouya's upcoming marriage. Once we arrived, Father immediately went off into the palace and left to get ready for bed. Yuuichi and Akito had gone off ahead of me, forcing me to quicken my pace so that I could catch up to them. "Yuuichi. Akito." I called out to them.

The both of them had stopped on the stairs when they turned to look back at me. "What is it, Fuyumi?" Yuuichi asked.

"Would the two of you mind meeting with me in the parlor in about ten to fifteen minutes? I want to discuss something with the both of you," I flashed them both a quick smile before running off to change. I had no doubt in my mind that they would not show up as I asked them.

. . . . . . .

I made my way to the parlor. Both Yuuichi and Akito were already there waiting for me when I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"What is that you wanted to talk about, Fuyumi?" Akito was sitting in one the armchairs. Yuuichi sitting beside him in another.

I let out an internal sigh as I leaned back against the door, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's about Father... and Kyouya." My brothers' silence and their almost discomforted looks gave me the impression that they had an idea of what I was going to talk about. I propped myself off the door and took a few steps forward to the center of the room. I looked at one brother to the other, "I want to stop Kyouya from getting married."

Yuuichi closed his eyes and brought his hand up to chin. He then looked back at me, his expression indifferent. "So this is what has kept you preoccupied?"

I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Well. That makes things much more clear." Akito said, switching his attention from Yuuichi to me. "Fuyumi, you know how Father is. He won't stop until he has what he wants, the way he wants it."

"I know, but what Father wants for Kyouya no longer concerns me," I told them. I was beginning to get riled up with talking to Akito and Yuuichi already. They have always been the closest to Father and so I assumed they would just defend him. "Kyouya doesn't deserve what he has been through all these years and I've seen enough of it. Kyouya has worked so hard and yet Father still treats him as though he's worthless."

Yuuichi and Akito gave me blank stares so I continued, "Kyouya has so much pressure put on him due to the fact that he is the youngest. He strives to be put on the same level as you two." I pointed a finger at them. I felt like I was scolding them and holding them accountable for all of Kyouya's suffering as much as I was holding it against Father. "Kyouya doesn't want to marry Lady Renge at all—he wants to be with Princess Haruhi but Father won't allow it."

After saying that, Yuuichi glanced over to Akito in an odd way, then looked back at me. "Fuyumi." His voice was actually soft when he spoke. "Akito and I are well aware of the fact that Kyouya... goes through a lot. We are just not in the position to oppose Father nor would he listen to us, even if we tried to help."

I was rather caught off guard by that. For some reason, I had assumed, all these years, that the two of them were indifferent to Kyouya's situation because they were our father's sons. I never really did stop to think that maybe his influence on my brothers were just too strong. Father was a man to be frightened if you angered him, after all.

"Ever since Kyouya meet the Princess, he has always had a slightly different outlook on matters compared to Father. I think because of that, he pushes Kyouya to no ends to get him back to his standards." Akito mentioned.

I folded my arms. "Alright, so you knew that. However, knowing this does not help me with the current issue at hand—I'm trying to stop Kyouya's wedding."

"I understand this." Yuuichi sat back in his chair. "Your intentions coincide with ours, actually. Kyouya and our Kingdom will see to a lot of gain if we find a way."

I rose my brow at Yuuichi. I didn't quite grasp what he was trying to say and I told him so.

"Yuuichi and I have already discussed that Kyouya should be the crowned Prince." Akito almost smirked. "Our only problem was that we had no way to bring it up to Father. So, with you wanting to stop Kyouya's wedding, it's the perfect timing."

"Wait, I'm confused." I shook my head, bringing my hand up to my forehead trying to calm the madness of the scrambled information being thrown at me. "You two planned to give Kyouya the crown all along?"

Yuuichi simply nodded. "Kyouya has a different kind of respect from the people of our Kingdom that shows more promise than Father realizes. Although, I have to admit it took us a while to realize it too."

And then, for the first time in many, many years, Yuuichi had broken his cold demeanor and looked at me with a soft, reassuring smile. "Kyouya will always be our little brother, Fuyumi."

"What we need to figure out is how to go about this. A good start would be why Father is pushing the wedding in the first place." Akito said closing his eyes.

I smiled back at them. I felt so relieved that they were going to take my side; that they understood the hardships Kyouya suffers. "Well... Father despises King Ryoji and I'm sure that the King knows about the wedding after talking with Lady Renge and Kyouya earlier."

Suddenly, I thought back to the argument I had with Father from five years ago. I couldn't remember exactly what was said but I remember what I felt and something was nagging at me about that conversation and then... I remembered—

"_He is not of royal blood but became King through marriage and everyone adores him. He defies all logic of the human mind- the late Queen Kotoko's death would have surely put any man into the depths of despair yet he continues to rule the Northern Kingdom with a smile." _

"Of course," I thought out loud. "Mother," I told them. "This has everything to do with Mother."

"How do you mean?" Yuuichi asked.

"I'll explain later—just trust me on this." I said. My mind was reeling with schemes. I only had four days to stop Kyouya's wedding and the best way to put a stop to this was to face Father somehow.

_I finally understand the meaning behind your words, Father._

* * *

a/n: Hello again! Thank you all for your support and reviews! They all made me very happy and made me laugh with delight. :)

I hope you like this chapter! I can't tell you how many times that I rewrote this. I tried to get it to take direction like the original chapter that I wrote but I lost that file when my computer broke... anyway. I think this is close enough.

See you later and thank you for your continued support!

Bliss


	35. (NEW) Chapter 35

Ryoji

* * *

Both Haruhi and I were shocked at the news that Kyouya was about to be married in only a few days. I felt my heart throbbing through my chest. My hopes that Kyouya and Haruhi would reconcile with each other, declare their love, and get engaged had shattered. I was never even informed that Kyouya had gotten engaged to someone and when I asked Haruhi about it on our way home, she refused to say a word about it—she must have known something beforehand. Although, Haruhi appeared just as shocked as I was at the time.

Three days had passed since then. Ever since we came back from the Eastern Kingdom, the atmosphere of our home seemed to become tense. Haruhi had become rather anxious lately. Or perhaps she was more eager. I wasn't actually sure, but she was very motivated with whatever she was working on and she wouldn't tell me what she was doing.

I wondered during those three days whether or not a miracle would happen. That some way, somehow, Kyouya's wedding would be called off. A small part of me hoped that whatever Haruhi was up to, had involved Kyouya. _Tomorrow is the day, isn't it? _I thought to myself. I couldn't believe that this marriage was happening and it wasn't with my Haruhi. I asked myself over and over how things managed to go so wrong. All those years spent on building a relationship between them—just thinking about it, I had begun to felt as though my efforts were all in vain.

Being in the palace in that sort of atmosphere took its toll on me, but I had to stay calm. I then decided that perhaps a walk in the garden would help clear my mind of the needless tension. I made my way to the koi pond. It took me longer than it probably should have, but in all honesty, it had been... years since I last visited the pond. It was still very well taken care of. Haruhi and Celia had told me they took it upon themselves to look after it. I was thankful for that.

I stood by the cherry blossom tree, placing a hand on its trunk. I took my time taking in my surroundings and to bask in the tranquility of the air around me. "I'm sorry for not coming here more often, Kotoko." I was quiet for a while before letting out a sigh. "Has everything I have done been a waste? I only wanted Haruhi to have what we shared... Was I wrong in this plan?"

I let out a chuckle. I sounded like such a child.

"Ah, Your Highness?" A voice rang out from behind me. "I was wondering where you had gone off to."

"Were you looking for me, Celia?" I smiled to her.

She smiled back softly before it quickly faded into a more serious expression. "Yes, actually. I just got word that... King Yoshio, has arrived at our gates and awaits entrance. I was told he wishes to speak with you."

"Really? I see." I contemplated whether I should let Yoshio have his way. I had not formally spoken with the man in five years. Why would he suddenly feel compelled to come and speak with me? "Tell the guards to let him in and have someone escort him to my study."

Celia paused for a moment, the briefest look of disbelief in her eyes, before bowing slightly. "Yes, Your Highness."

I followed her back into the palace and went straight to my study. Mentally, I was panicking about what Yoshio had to say to me. I knew how he was—he would never just show up after a five-year separation just to say hello. Well, he was not the type of person to really say hello at all. Ever. At the same time of feeling uneasy, I had a sort of adrenaline rush. I never did get the chance to unleash all of my anger for what he did to Haruhi. Not that I was going to physically hurt him... though I did think about it until I heard a knock at the doorway.

Celia had been Yoshio's escort. She announced his presence to me as if it were the very first time that we met. Perhaps she still had some suppressed anger towards him as well. Nevertheless, she promptly left the room, closing the door after her.

There was a moment of silence between us before I spoke up. I looked at Yoshio, giving him a small smile. "Well, it's been some time, has it not? How is Prince Kyouya's wedding coming along?"

Yoshio just stared at me with his icy glare. "I did not come here to small talk with you."

"I was only asking a simple question, but I digress," I told him. I was a bit wary about what he was going to bring up to my attention. No one just decides to reappear after five years without a serious issue to discuss. "What did you want to talk about?"

Yoshio had slid his glasses back into place at the bridge of his nose. He looked at me with unwavering eyes and I could tell he was going to get straight to his point. "I would very much appreciate it if you would keep Princess Haruhi away from Kyouya."

"I beg your pardon?" Those were the only words that could say to him in my disbelief. What in the world was he talking about?

"It is just as it sounds. These past five years had gone swimmingly for Kyouya in showing his worth for the crown. However, just as my faith in him was returning, the moment he reunited with the Princess at the ball, he reverted to his old habits." Yoshio's words felt like little daggers being thrown at me. He was giving off such an intensely angry aura. "Kyouya's wedding is tomorrow and I do not need her to be standing in his way."

I was more than upset at that point. He was really placing the blame on Haruhi and I for the fact that Kyouya and Haruhi have such strong feelings for each other? I didn't understand this man at all. "You honestly believe that my Haruhi is the problem in all of this?"

"I should think that obvious."

I had to hold back a laugh. How could there be so unfeeling such as him? "No. It is definitely not obvious, King Yoshio." I said to him. He was really pushing me to my limits. I started to walked closer to where he was standing but I made myself keep my distance, otherwise I would have done something I would regret later. "Haruhi has done nothing to disturb your precious process of sculpting a heartless, tyrant."

Yoshio, for the first time since I have known him, showed the slightest signs of anger. He was frightening enough as it was and now he looked like... the epitome of rage and hate itself. "Tyrant, indeed! I am doing no such thing, King Ryoji." He stopped for a moment to look me in eyes. His next words were meant for me and since they were coming from him, it was to be demeaning. "A king must be a strong and intelligent leader. He must be fearless, never show unnecessary feelings, and be mindful. He must know his kingdom, its people, and know what is best to keep order within. Kyo—"

"Kyouya exhibits all of those characteristics! Can you not see any of that?" I had to raise my voice to talk over him. I nearly threw my hands in the air—I had enough. "Kyouya has done everything you have set out for him do to after all of these years. He has the ambition, the strength, the intelligence! What does he get in return for his efforts? Nothing! Save for a father who is never satisfied with him, solely based upon the fact that he fell in love with my daughter!"

"It is because of feelings, such as love, that compromise a sensible king! You are not Kyouya's father, therefore you have no right to sound as if you were."

"You are right. I am not Kyouya's father. However, I wager that I am more like a father to him than you ever will be." I said in a calmer tone, a few seconds after Yoshio's outburst. "You have no understanding that those feelings are what gives a king compassion. However, Kyouya... through meeting and spending all those years with Haruhi, he has learned valuable knowledge about it."

I stared back at Yoshio. I had to summon as much courage as I could to speak as painfully truthful as I could be. That was when I felt as though another rush of confidence and adrenaline ran through my body, but it felt a little different. For some reason, I had the strangest sense that Kotoko was there with me. "Kyouya has done more than prove his worth."

"You still do not understand what it takes to be worthy." Yoshio never once looked as if I had intimidated him. Typical.

I folded my arms. "Perhaps I don't, but as you have seen, the people of my kingdom have respect for me, nonetheless."

"Yes, and it is most peculiar to me."

"Of course it is. However, to Kyouya, he understands. That in itself is proof that he will become a great king. Why do you refuse to accept him? You willingly agreed to let Kyouya meet with Haruhi when they were small." At this point I was beginning to raise my voice again. "Why make him go through the pain of falling in love and then making him crush that by his own hands?"

"You are the last person who would understand!"

In the next few moments of silence, I analyzed his face. No matter how stoic and emotionless of a person he can be, he could not hold back the pain in his eyes. That was when I realized something. The reason why he never truly liked me; why Kyouya just never seemed to be up to his "standards." It was beginning to make sense to me. I actually began to feel pity for him, but at the same time, I was just as angry.

"Yoshio," I spoke slowly. "Is it possible that you... blame Kyouya for your wife's death?"

No response.

"I was correct?" I paused for a short moment. "You can't possibly think it was his fault. You can't blame your own child for something no one has control over."

"I believe our discussion is over." Yoshio looked back at me. "Just remember why I came here—Haruhi must keep her distance from Kyouya."

Just as Yoshio turned around to walk towards the door, we both were caught off guard by the figure standing in the now open doorway. My heart nearly stopped beating. Celia had closed the door all the way, right? How did we not hear it open again?

"Haruhi... How long were you there?" Haruhi didn't answer me; her only response was the look of betrayal upon her face as she turned around so quickly away from my study. She had heard enough of our conversation to learn something worth getting upset over. I cursed under my breath and chased after her, but just before I left the room, I stopped. Turning my head over my right shoulder. "I have no right to stop Haruhi from her goals. There is little point in telling me about keeping them separate since I am not Haruhi."

* * *

a/n: Go Ryoji! Go Ryoji! :D

Yay to another chapter down! This one was also not exactly the same as what I originally wrote but I am okay with how this turned out. I will say that the original chapter I wrote for this was much shorter and more straight to the point (I guess?) but I still like this. Ooooh and King Yoshio! He is really something...

Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I _think_ there will only be two chapters left. The last chapter is going to talk about a lot of things so I hope it won't be too confusing. I don't know exactly what but I will when I get there—I'll let you know next chapter, hopefully!

Thanks again for your continued support and reviews! They mean a lot to me! Until then!

-Bliss


	36. Chapter 36

a/n: There might be a mix-up with this and the last chapter (I want to make sure no one is confused) SO!

****** **If you have not read chapter 35 (Ryoji's POV; takes place after Mitsukuni's wedding) please go ahead and read that first before reading this chapter! Thank you! **

Otherwise, feel free to read on :)

* * *

Haruhi

* * *

I stormed out from my father's study after hearing most of his conversation with King Yoshio. I wasn't thinking very clearly, as the only thing on my mind was to see Kyouya.

How could he do that to me? How could my father keep such information from me? I was infuriated, and it was not only with him. I also could not believe that King Yoshio would think such a cruel and terrible thing of his own son. He did not deserve any of that. Had I known about the kind of situation Kyouya was in, I would have never acted so horribly. These past five years could have gone much more differently than it had...

My feet had been carrying me all over the palace. By the time I finally realized where I was, the doors to palace was standing tall before me. Just as I told the guards to open the doors for me, my father had appeared suddenly from behind and grabbed a hold of my upper arm, turning me around to look at him.

"Haruhi, wait! Please hear me out," he pleaded.

I could tell that my father was rather distraught. He never liked when I was mad at him, but I was more hurt than angry. "What else is there for you to say?" I snapped back.

"Haruhi, look. I know that you are upset but please understand—I never meant for this to happen—to keep things from you."

"Really?" I yanked my arm out of his grip and spoke sternly. "Then why did you never tell me? You had _five years_ to say something. If I had known about this, the relationship between Kyouya and I would be drastically different then it is."

"I know, Haruhi. I realize that now and I'm sorry. I just thought that everything would turn out the way I had hoped. I don't know what happened back then to make matters become so difficult... I should have told you. I truly am sorry, sweetheart." Father gave me such a pained look, but I was just too upset with the whole situation. I had such wonderful news to tell him, too, but the only thing I wanted at that moment to was stop Kyouya's wedding.

"Father, I..." My voice trailed off. I started to feel conflicted again. So much so that tears were beginning to form.

My father lowered his head to study my face. "Haruhi? Is there something else that is bothering you?"

As a tear escaped and ran down my cheek, although I couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. I looked up to my father who now appeared very confused. "I can't let Kyouya get married. I want to stop him."

"And that's funny, how?"

"I just think it's kind of ironic, seeing how I just came back from meeting with Parliament about the marriage law."

"Y-you did what?" My father stuttered.

"I talked with Parliament earlier today. The meeting lasted almost three hours, but I finally... I got them to amend the marriage law."

Father looked at me, astonished and then he put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. He didn't have a need to say anything nor did I have to explain exactly what I did. He could tell. Once he pulled away, I stared up at him and he had huge grin on his face. "I'm so happy for you, Haruhi. But what you did—it doesn't have to stop you from what you want. Your efforts affect generations to come."

Father smoothed my hair with his hand, "Your mother would be so proud of you."

I was so happy to hear my father say that. After all, I had the need to prove, not only to the world, but also to myself that I was my mother's daughter. Nothing would change that and nothing would change the fact that my father was a great King, despite his background.

"Quite an accomplishment, Princess Haruhi."

The all too familiar voice was coming from the staircase. King Yoshio was walking down to the foyer after Celia had led him there. My Father put a hand on my shoulder and walked forward a little. As if he were protecting me from the King. "King Yoshio, I don't think what my daughter does is any of your concern."

"I simply overheard a part of your conversation as I was making my way here to leave," he said calmly. "I thought it to be appropriate to acknowledge the Princess's, efforts as Parliament is more strict than I." King Yoshio stopped just a few feet away from where my father and I stood.

Just as my father was about to speak, I lightly touched his arm. He looked over at me and I stared back at him with a gentle smile. I was still angry at King Yoshio, but I couldn't let that show. "I appreciate your words, King Yoshio, and if I may say a few words of acknowledgment of my own?" King Yoshio narrowed his eyes very slightly which was followed by a weary nod of his head. "Although I cannot fully comprehend your reasoning, but as for whether I attend Prince Kyouya's wedding ceremony, that is not for you to decide."

King Yoshio's stared at me, keeping a straight face. "It was not my decision, Princess." He said almost smugly. "It was Kyouya's."

* * *

Fuyumi

* * *

It had been three days already and the level of stress and anxiety that was welling up inside of me was agonizing. I should have known that Father would be busy with Kyouya's wedding but I did not think he would so busy. I barely had the chance to meet him and I had to do it soon. Every time that I saw Kyouya, he looked more unsettled by the minute but he made no protests. Part of me understood that he had no choice but to obey Father, but... well, he also did a great job at acting just like the rest of this cold-hearted family. Too great, I might add.

I had run around the palace, searching for Father since the morning. I thought that I would be able to talk with him but I couldn't find him is his room. I happened to meet Emilio while walking out of Father's bedroom. "Oh, Emilio! Have you seen my father?"

"Oh my, Princess. You startled me," Emilio said on a wisp of breath, "but no. I have not seen His Highness since he went out earlier this morning."

"He went out? Where did he go?"

"To the Northern Kingdom so speak with the King. However, he did leave a while ago, Princess. I assume he should be returning relatively soon."

I smiled at Emilio and thanked him as I turned around back into the hallway. The moment that he mentioned the Northern Kingdom, I knew it could not bode well. I finally decided that it would be best to wait in my father's study. It was the one place everyone in the palace knew to look first if they needed to speak with him. I made my way to father's study and opened the door to the empty room. The room was exceptionally tidy and well organized—the way father kept it himself. I sat down in one of the upholstered chairs and waited roughly five minutes when I heard a voice come from the doorway. "Fuyumi, what are you doing here?"

I turned to look behind me and saw Father slowly walking into the room. He looked a little irritated but to anyone else, he didn't look any less menacing. "I need to speak with you. I have needed to speak with you for the past three days now actually, Father."

"You know very well how little time I have of late due to our preparations for Kyouya's wedding tomorrow." Father walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. "Be quick with what you have to say."

I sat up in my chair as I folded my hands neatly on top of my lap. I stared straight into the eyes of my father. "Isn't it true that all of your actions up until now, are only fueled by your unreasonable hatred for King Ryoji?" Father was silent. He only stared at me with furrowed brows. I continued, "You planned this all out from the moment King Ryoji told about how he wanted Kyouya and Princess Haruhi to marry. Not only were you able to toy with the King's hopes, you manipulated Kyouya as well, knowing that he could not disobey you because he still has hope that he could be crowned."

Father raised a hand to forehead and lightly rubbed at the skin a small circular motion. "There is only nonsense that is spoken everywhere I go," he said in a low voice. He then lowered his hand. "Why is it that you are constantly taking the side against your own family? What is the basis to your claims?"

I scoffed. "You have to be kidding, Father!" I unfolded my hands and crossed my arms across my chest. "The only 'side' I am taking is Kyouya's, but that does not matter. You did not answer my question. I would like to hear the truth."

"All of my actions are made to merit the well-being of this kingdom. As such, I do not see the collaboration of the Northern Kingdom as an asset. Therefore-"

"You're lying." I spoke sternly. "What you said is proof enough of the hatred you bear! Why can you not just admit that the reason you hate King Ryoji so much is because he was able to move on from the late Queen Kotoko's death, when you were not able to move on from mother's!"

"Enough!" Father shot up from his chair, slapping his hands on the desk as he shouted at me. I flinched at the his outburst. It was rare to ever hear him raise his voice like that. "I've had enough, Fuyumi."

"Well I am just getting started. I will not stop until you end this charade. You could learn so much from King Ryoji and... you need to let Kyouya do whatever he pleases."

"Why is Kyouya relevant?" Father regained his composure.

"This whole wicked little plan of yours revolves around King Ryoji as much as it does to Kyouya. You could toy with the King as much as you could give and take away the hope from Kyouya." I spoke as I was putting all of my understandings together, much like puzzle pieces. "You are jealous of the King's ability to rule and be well-respected by his Kingdom despite his background and his wife's death... and..." I trailed off because I had to think for a moment. Why was Father hard on Kyouya? "A couple of months after Kyouya was born, mother became ill and there was nothing we could do to treat her."

Both Father and I were quiet until I stared back at Father I saw a look on his face that I had not seen in years. For once, he broke his coldness, his thick skin that sheltered his emotions softened when he looked at me with his sad eyes. "I told your mother to stay in bed... to rest as to not speed up the process of her illness." Father had sat back down and nestled his face into his hands. He looked like he was in so much pain.

Although it was vague, I could recall those memories. Father was always worried he would lose mother after we all found out she was ill. I walked over to Father, I felt sorry for him but the way he handled everything was childish and he needed to put himself at peace. "Mother didn't listen to you because she needed to take care of Kyouya. She... she was just being a good mother! Father you can't blame Kyouya or mother for her passing."

"I know that but... I'm not King Ryoji." Father muttered in a low voice. "I can't just ignore her death and be happy about it!"

"Do you think that that's how King Ryoji saw it as?" I asked. "King Ryoji puts on a smile because he needed to be strong for Princess Haruhi and the people of North who were taking the late Queen's death much worse than him. That's one of his strengths and what makes him a wonderful King."

"Fuyumi..." Father turned to me. He no longer looked upset and had returned to all his serious expressions. "Leave me be."

"But Father! You can't let Kyouya get married tomorrow! If anything that I have said has really gotten through to you, the least you could do to make things right is to stop this wedding."

Father said nothing more. He didn't even look at me. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying out. I made my way to the door silently and closed it behind when I got into the hallway. A few tears had escaped my eyes when I heard another voice call out my name. I looked up to see Yuuichi standing in front of me. I hurriedly wiped my cheeks and smiled at him. "Hello, Yuuichi."

"Fuyumi, why are you crying?" He asked, straight to the point. Before I got a word in, he spoke again. "You talked with Father, correct? Did he not listen?"

I paused for a moment before shaking my head. "No, he did, but I don't know whether I got through to him." I tried to force another smile and I bowed to Yuuichi. "I'm sorry but please excuse me." I rose from my bow and unexpectedly, Yuuichi placed a hand on my shoulder. Then he flashed a small gentle smile.

"Let me speak with him," and with that, Yuuichi opened the door to Father's study and walked inside.

* * *

a/n: Hello again! So sorry for, the 2/3? month-ish absence. I was really busy with my summer course pretty much since I last updated. But I'm finally done and now I can focus on finishing this bad boy up! :) I hope that you liked this chapter and I am 95% sure that the next chapter will be the last. Possibility of an epilogue type chapter is also in the 80-90% range.

Thank you so much for your support, reviews, and everything! I look forward to hearing from you all again!

-Bliss


	37. Chapter 37

Haruhi

* * *

Today was the day of Kyouya's wedding. I could not get myself to sleep at all the night before. I was so preoccupied thinking about Kyouya. I was even awake when Celia came to make sure I was ready for breakfast, even though I almost had to fight her off when I told her I did not want to eat. The only thing on my mind was figuring out how to stop Kyouya from making the biggest mistake of his life, and I couldn't help but also feel responsible for what had happened between us. _It really was my fault that everything up until now was so complicated. _I thought to myself as I stared at Celia.

She tightly held the tray of food that had my breakfast while she glared at me. "Princess, you must eat at least a little," she said sternly.

"No, it's alright. I don't have much of an appetite now. Besides, you know what today is. I have to get to the Southern Kingdom before Kyouya's wedding starts and stop it somehow."

"You didn't even sleep last night and you have dark circles under your eyes for goodness sake! At least... drink the coffee or something. You look terrible."

"Wow, thanks Celia. You are too kind," I spoke sarcastically, "but I'm fine. Really."

Celia had slammed the tray of food on a nearby table, splashing the coffee on the tray and disturbing the neatly arranged eggs benedict and the small tossed salad. She concentrated her attention on me as she walked towards my bed. I could only watch in shock at her sudden anger, until she pinched my cheek with a bit more force than I thought she was capable of inflicting on me.

"Ow!" I winced in pain. When Celia let go of my cheek, I instinctively tried to rub away the pain with my hand. "What was that for?"

"Princess Haruhi. Listen to me," Celia squatted down at the side of my bed and I watched her, sensing her seriousness and concern for me. "I know how much you love Prince Kyouya and I just know that he feels the same way about you, but you can't continue with whatever it is you are planning to do to stop his wedding. You are exhausted and you are _not _thinking clearly."

"Celia... But I caused all of this. Things never would have happened if I had just... let Kyouya into my life."

"Oh nonsense!" Celia rose to her feet and folded her arms across her chest. "I heard the story of how His Highness wanted you two to marry and how King Yoshio planned this to test his son. To be honest, I feel like all four of you are at fault for the trouble that you are all facing now."

I mumbled to myself. I almost couldn't believe the words coming out of Celia's mouth... but I knew she had a point. And a part of me knew that it was true.

Celia continued, "The Prince had his reasons for his past and present actions as do you obviously have yours. I know you finally have realized your true feelings for him and I am glad. However, I do not want to see you blindly rushing to the Southern Kingdom, trying to stop this wedding without thinking of the consequences that may come because of your rekindled feelings. You need to be rational."

Celia was right. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was so upset about hearing the story from Father—what he had kept secret from me and what he knew—I was hurt and I stayed up all night just thinking, _planning_ what I had to do to make things right between Kyouya and I. All I knew was that I had to stop that wedding and tell him how I felt... because even though we both already knew, neither Kyouya nor I have actually admitted that we loved one another and I wanted to tell him.

No. I _needed_ to tell him.

"Do you understand me, Princess Haruhi?" Celia asked. She tilted her head slightly to get a better look into my eyes and all I could do was nod slowly in confirmation. Celia breathed out a relieved and airy 'good' as she let her arms fall to her sides.

"Celia?"

"Yes Princess?" She smiled softly.

"Thank you," I said to her gratefully. I looked over at the table where Celia had left the tray with my now cold breakfast. I felt my stomach churn in hunger and grumble. I heard Celia chuckle lightly as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and then let it slide off as she walked away. Without me even having to say a word, she had gone to get me a new breakfast tray.

If I was going to stop this wedding, I needed all the strength I could get. Especially after defying King Yoshio as I have. I closed my eyes and folded my hands together just as I had done when I spoke to Parliament, and I prayed.

_Mother, please watch over me._

* * *

Fuyumi

* * *

_Less than two hours to go, _I said to myself anxiously. I didn't know what was going on anymore. Not with the wedding, not with Kyouya, not even with Father. I had felt as though everything I strived to fix between Kyouya and Father, Kyouya and Princess Haruhi, was slipping through my fingers. I even knew nothing about what Yuuichi said to Father last night. I wandered through the palace at a fast pace to match that of everyone else. I passed all the workers setting up last-minute decorations, moving furniture to make room for a crowd to walk through, the maids and butlers working with everyone else to make sure nothing would be lost or broken, and redirecting where the food would go.

I wasn't sure of what to do with my time because I knew everyone was busy and I refused to take part in helping with details of the wedding because something inside me said that somehow, things were going to turn out for the best.

I walked by a few women in maid outfits while aimlessly wandering around. I was not familiar with them and saw them walk into our guest room. I figured they were from the Houshakuji's estate. I peaked in to see Lady Renge standing on an upholstered step in front of a mirror surrounded by two women. She was being fitted into an extravagant wedding gown. I watched them finish putting her into the gown, the veil and all at the doorway before walking up to see her. She looked beautiful and a sharp pang of guilt suddenly hit me as I looked at her. _I'm taking away your happiness, _I thought to myself, _I'm. . . sorry._

When Lady Renge saw me, she told her personal maids to leave the room so we could speak. Not that I knew what I was really going to say, but I should at least put on a happy front for her. Lady Renge smiled at me as she stepped down to walk towards the large vanity, which was now strewn with makeup placed all over it. When I stared at her reflection, I noticed a strange expression behind her gentle smile.

I walked over to her.

"How are you doing Fuyumi?" she said as she lightly powdered her nose and forehead. Lady Renge was not wearing much makeup and it didn't look like she was going to put much on despite all the beauty products and makeup sitting before her.

"I am well." I paused for a moment. "How about yourself? You seem to be rather calm among all the chaos out in the palace."

"Yes. . ." She trailed off. She had placed the powder she used on her face to the side and took hold of a simple looking wide toothed comb and ran it through her curled hair slowly. I watched her in silence, expecting her to say something but she never did. She had been acting a bit strange for a little while now. I hadn't really noticed until before but something was definitely wrong.

"Cold feet?" I asked simply, smiling to try to lighten the mood.

"Hm?" Lady Renge replied, a little taken aback by what I said. "Oh no. Not even a little bit," she chuckled softly.

"Really? Then. . . are you sure—"

"You know. . ." Lady Renge finished combing through her hair and placed the comb on the vanity and placed her hands on her lap. "I never dreamed of the day, that I would be engaged to marry a Prince of the Southern Kingdom. But now look at me! It's the day of my wedding, the happiest day of any woman's life, where I get to marry Prince Kyouya. It's almost like a dream." Lady Renge shifted in her seat so that she could look at me, her gaze gentle and sweet but. . .

_I knew it_. There it was: her gentle smile and normally happy-go-lucky expression was now visibly tinged with sadness.

"No. I don't have cold feet." Lady Renge had looked down for a moment then shook her head. "I'm just a little sad. Sad because. . . I'm not really going to end up marrying Kyouya."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. What was she saying all of a sudden? Lady Renge had been so full of joy to be engaged to Kyouya but, by her tone and the way that she's smiling at me in bittersweet defeat. . . Does she know? "Wh-what are you talking about, Renge?" I laughed nervously, trying to play as if I had nothing hide.

"Kyouya doesn't love me, Fuyumi." She said still with a sad smile on her face. "I was always aware. I just chose to ignore it. He is most definitely still in love with Princess Haruhi—that was made very clear the day both of them were invited to our estate. Even still, I carried on with the wedding plans like nothing was wrong!" Lady Renge held back her tears as she tried to laugh. Wiping her face carefully of what little makeup she did have on, she continued to smile. I brought my hand up to my chest and clutched the fabric of my dress tightly. The guilt I was feeling earlier was only getting worse. "Fuyumi, I figured out what you have tried to do for Kyouya. It's very sweet."

"Renge, let me explain," I said on a rush of breath.

"No need," she said. "I understand. You want Kyouya to be happy, as do I."

"Renge. . ."

Lady Renge rose to her feet and placed a hand on my shoulder. She left it there for only a few seconds before taking a few steps forward. "The only way out of this mess is to continue with the ceremony."

"What? But how—"

Renge cut me off. "Trust me," was all she said before walking out of the room in her wedding gown.

_What just happened?_ I stood motionless by the vanity dumbstruck. I had no idea what was going to happen at this wedding, but all I knew that it was going to cause a commotion.

* * *

Kyouya

* * *

I was anxious. In only a matter of minutes was I about to be married. I was disappointed in myself since I hadn't found out a way to get out this mess. Making Haruhi jealous worked but it produced no results. I led Lady Renge on and I felt bad about it. I felt defeated. My father got what he wanted. . . that I could never be eligible for the crown.

As I stood at the altar, I had my arms folded together in front of me and everyone who was invited were patiently waiting in their seats staring at the altar—staring at me—as I waited to see Lady Renge make her way down the aisle. I saw Father sitting in the front row along with my brothers and Fuyumi. Something seemed off about them, however. Fuyumi was trying to look composed but she was fidgeting. Father looked angry and my brothers actually had a slight look of concern in their eyes. I kept glancing at them because I found it all so peculiar. Something was going on and I felt as if I was the only one that didn't know anything.

On the other side, I spotted Lady Renge's family sitting together. They looked happy that their daughter was getting married. However, yet again, Sir Houshakuji's seemed unsettled.

_Strange. . ._

After a few minutes the music changed and everyone rose from their seats, turned their backs towards me to face the double doors of the chapel. At first I saw her silhouette and then I saw her, Lady Renge in her wedding gown and her face hidden behind her veil. She walked down with grace and with a small smile on her face. Which I thought was odd when she was so excited about this whole thing only a few days ago.

As she passed each row of royals and higher class citizens, everyone slowly turned to face the altar as they watched her walk. When she finally came to stand beside me at the bottom of the altar's four steps, I held out my hand for Lady Renge to hold but, she just stood there. Confused I tilted my head to try to get a glimpse at her face. It was then that she grabbed my hand with a rather firm grasp. A little thrown off, we stepped up to stand before the minister. We stood face-to-face and I removed the veil which was the minister's cue to begin the ceremony.

"Welcome. We are all gathered here today—" The minister had begun to speak, but Lady Renge cut him off.

"Wait," she had said quietly but loud enough for the minister to hear.

"Oh? What is it dear? Is everything alright?" He asked in the same tone.

Renge smiled at him. "Yes, but may I have a moment to speak with Kyouya?"

Puzzled, the minister nodded his head and folded his hands in front of him. I could hear the confused murmurs of everyone and as more people started to ask questions to one another, the talk got a little bit louder each time.

I looked down at Renge, "What is it? Are you sure you're okay—"

"Kyouya," she said quickly, "listen to me. I can't. . . I can't marry you."

I was taken aback. "What are you talking about Renge?"

"I know this is all so sudden but this was the only time I've been able to see you the past few days. . . Let's face it, Kyouya." Renge began to speak slowly. Then she brought her hand to my left cheek. "I know you don't want this marriage and I know that you are in love with Princess Haruhi. You always have."

I felt my eyes widen. "How could you. . . Renge, I-I don't know what to say."

She let her hand drop and smiled. "You don't have to say anything. I can't go through with this marriage knowing you are not happy and I want you to be."

"Renge!" All of a sudden, Renge's father rose from his seat and shouted. "What is the meaning of all of this?" He then quickly turned to my father and started to shout at him. "Did you say something to my daughter?"

My father rose as well, anger burning in his eyes. He shouted back, "do not blame me for her own actions! I have not spoken to Lady Renge at all."

"Father! Your Majesty, please!" Renge pleaded for her father and mine to calm down before things got out of hand. Then she swiftly grabbed her gown and turned to face everyone in the chapel. "Everyone! I need to say this: I'm so sorry to have taken the time out of your day, but Prince Kyouya and I will not—"

"STOP!" Gasps of surprise came from many people as the doors to the chapel had burst open. It was promptly followed by an uproar of chatter.

All eyes were on the panting Princess Haruhi. I couldn't believe that she was here with the obvious intent to stop the wedding. I suppose I should have known that even with Father telling her that I did not want her here would be meaningless. My eyes were glued on her and in the background I could hear Fuyumi speak under her breath, "it's just one thing after another."

I watched as Princess Haruhi took a few steps down the aisle, her face slightly flushed from embarrassment. I thought I saw a figure behind the doors that looked like King Ryoji. But it vanished. Next to me I heard Renge quietly say, "perfect timing," and she abruptly picked up her gown and hastily made her to way towards Haruhi.

Renge's father shouted his protests as the two talked to each other for a few moments and then Renge pulled Haruhi along to the alter. Now I was more than just confused, but I was also beginning to panic. I looked over to Father, worried that he was more than beyond outraged. To my surprise I didn't see outrage on his face—he was actually calm. I saw that Yuuichi was talking with my father while they watched Haruhi and Renge run to altar. Before I knew it, Renge had pushed Haruhi up the steps. She took my hand as well as Haruhi's and curled my fingers over hers. Renge had a triumphant smile on her face. "This is how it should be."

I looked at Haruhi and she flashed me a hesitant smile as she uttered an embarrassed 'hi.' I turned to Renge. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Helping," she said simply as she smiled at both me and Haruhi. I noticed that she turned around to look at Fuyumi before she turned to her father. It looked as though Fuyumi had a glimmer of joy in her eyes. I felt so completely lost in all that was happening. It was a chaotic mess in the chapel that even the minister began praying in hopes the uproar and sudden arguing would end.

Without another word, Renge began to make her way towards the door as quickly as she could, her father, then the rest of her family went running after her. I turned to face Haruhi who was patiently waiting for me to compose myself from the craziness. I realized that we were still holding hands and I immediately let go out of shock and embarrassment since, to be honest, I was more than happy to see her. But I knew that Father was watching. I couldn't take any risks with him around. "Haruhi, what are you doing here? I did not want you to come."

"I know you do not really mean that," Haruhi said with a small smile.

"I did mean it. That was why I told my Father to tell you I did not want you to come." I turned my face away from Haruhi. I could feel my cheeks becoming warm from embarrassment. "I knew that if I saw you here. . . just seeing your face, I was not sure if I could follow through on this wedding."

"Oh. . . Kyouya. . ." Haruhi said in a sweet and soothing voice. "I could not take it either. The thought of you getting married to someone else just tore me apart and so I decided that I had to stop it." She was silent for a moment before she smiled again. "I love you, Kyouya."

"Haruhi. . ." I said with a smile forming on my lips. It was the first time Haruhi had every said those words. But something inside me wanted to talk to her first. I needed to tell her everything; why I even agreed to the arranged marriage in the first place. "I really think we should talk first."

"We can talk later," she stated.

"Kyouya." The sound of my father's voice resonated throughout the chapel. All the talk and all the noise started to quiet down. Haruhi and I stared at him. "Princess Haruhi. I see you have disregarded what I had said. "

"I do not have to listen to you. I have made that clear, King Yoshio." Haruhi spoke with no sense of fear in her voice. It still amazed me that she had the courage to stand up to my father like she did. And for the first time, he did not say anything back. He was silent. He did not even look angry. "You cannot force Kyouya into any marriage! You are cruel and all this trouble would have never started if it were not for you." Haruhi said firmly.

"Haruhi," I said. "You don't have to go that far."

"No," Father had said. "Princess Haruhi. . . makes a valid point. As do I know you are more than capable of that, Kyouya."

"Father?"

"I. . . _realize _that I have wronged you."

"Oh, Father." Fuyumi said with a huge grin on her face. Haruhi looked at him in surprise, as was I. In all of my life, I had never heard him say he was wrong or that any of his actions had wrong intentions. At least not so straight forward.

Father was acting strangely. What had happened to him, I did not know, but it made me glad to see that he was letting himself change. Just like how Haruhi changed me. I found that I had a hard time finding my voice.

Father was quiet before saying anything more. "Do as you please. . . my son." And with that, he started to walk out of the chapel. People bowed as he passed them and when he walked out, confusion still lingered in the air.

_Was that his way of apologizing?_ I thought.

This wedding was a mess. No one understood what was happening; whether or not if it was okay to stay seated and wait to be dismissed or to just leave. For the most part, almost everyone chose the latter. However, the minister did stay put. He had watched the talk between me and my family and Haruhi.

"Kyouya!" She jumped up and down and ran up to the altar where Haruhi and I were frozen in place. "It's okay now!"

"What? What's okay?" I asked.

The movements of Yuuichi and Akito stepping closer to the altar caught my eye. They were standing next to Fuyumi now. "I was not expecting Lady Renge to find out," Akito said calmly, "but I suppose her outburst set the stage for what Father was going to stop anyway."

Yuuichi nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Father was going to stop the ceremony when the minister asked, but oh well." He turned to look at me. "Kyouya. Akito and I have always known how hard you have worked to prove your worth to Father. We had told him that we refused the right to the crown and that you deserved it. It helped give him that push to realize his mistakes, especially after having talked with Fuyumi."

"Why on Earth would you say such a thing to him?" I said. Then I turned to Fuyumi. "What did you talk to him about?"

"It's nothing to be worried about now." She rushed to change the subject. "Father has been angry and because of that it he acted childishly. He is only now realizing this. I believe that what he said just now was his way of apologizing to you both," Fuyumi smiled gently.

"So then. . ." Haruhi had appeared to understand the meaning behind Fuyumi's words. She brought her attention to me and stared straight into my eyes with so much love. Her gaze made me go crazy. It had been so long since I saw her look at me like that. "Kyouya," she said grabbing my hands, "marry me."

I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from my mouth. This was all happening so fast that I had no time to comprehend if it any of this was real. I glanced at Fuyumi and saw the joy in her face. This had to be her doing. Most of it at least. I looked back at Haruhi and smiled. "I thought that I was the one who was supposed to ask."

"If I may?" The minister said suddenly, moving closer to Haruhi and I. He smiled as if he knew all along that among the chaos, something good would eventually happen.

I stared at Haruhi with a smile on my face and she did the same. My brothers and Fuyumi stood around us. There were only a few stragglers in the chapel who saw all the events up until then. It was quite nice. A small and more intimate ceremony. After all this time, Haruhi and I could finally be together.

While the minister talked, I was only half listening. I couldn't keep my eyes off Haruhi. She didn't need a wedding gown or glamorous makeup to look beautiful because she was no matter what she wore or looked like. She glanced my way for moment from listening to the minister talk, then smiled.

_I love you_, I mouthed to her while caressing the back of her hands with my thumbs as I held them. Haruhi's face turned beet red and the ceremony continued without any interruptions as we said our 'I do's.'

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. . . You may kiss the bride," the minister said with a happy smile. And with that I pulled Haruhi closer to me, held her chin high, and leaned down to meet her lips with mine.

Somehow we did it. Somehow we managed to get through this mess and came out with everything we wanted most: each other.

* * *

a/n: HELLO EVERYONE! I did NOT mean to be away for over a year... I really tried to work on this but school got in the way and I just could not, for the life of me, figure out how to write this nicely. This was kind of the best that I could do with it but as always, I have the trouble of not being able to properly write out what I am thinking in my head. There were some things that I still wanted to touch on and clarify but... Oh! Also, I'm sorry if I made Kyouya a little too... timid(?) in this chapter. I couldn't really figure out a way to make his dialogue more prominent but when I thought about it, he really didn't know anything that was going on, haha.

Anyway! Guess what! I actually have one more chapter for you before the epilogue! I wanted to add one more scene to really clear things up and so that you get more of an understanding of Yoshio and his... change of heart. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will upload the next one and the epilogue once I'm done with some edits/rereads which will likely be in about a day or so (I hope there are not too many mistakes in this chapter..).

FEEDBACK/COMMENTS ARE ALL WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! Thanks for reading and being patient with me!

~Bliss


	38. Chapter 38

Yoshio

* * *

The hustle and bustle from the ceremony had died down steadily. I could hear the muffled voices of the butlers and maids from beyond my door as I sat quietly at my desk, skimming through my paperwork in silence.

It must have been at least more than four hours since I left the chapel. It was hard to watch Kyouya standing at the altar and watching everything I had worked so hard to do for him, crumble before my eyes. It was in that moment, however, when I realized that my efforts were futile. I suppose they always were since five years ago. I had been so blind by rage and sadness and the jealousy towards King Ryoji. . . it was all so hard for me comprehend in less than a mere night.

I remember catching a glimpse of Fuyumi's face as she stared at Kyouya and Haruhi standing side by side, her eyes glimmering with increasing hope. Somehow I could see how much Fuyumi resembled her mother and I could feel something twist inside my chest that I had not felt since she passed. I knew I had to stop all the madness, especially after Princess Haruhi had burst into the chapel.

"Father?" There was a knock at my door followed by Kyouya's muffled voice. "May I have a word with you?"

"Come in."

The door opened and in stepped Kyouya, still dressed in his wedding attire. I looked up from my paperwork to look at him, signaling for him to speak and I could tell Kyouya was contemplating the right words to say.

"Father, about what you said earlier," Kyouya started.

"I meant what I said, Kyouya," I set down my papers in front of me. "I assume that you and the Princess are now wed?"

". . . Yes."

"Then what is it that has you so worried?"

"You, Father." Kyouya looked me in the eye, completely serious and yet concerned. "Although I appreciate your words of recognition towards my efforts in becoming eligible for the crown, I have to wonder: what changed your mind?"

It was then that I recalled last night when Yuuichi had come into my study. . .

"_Yuuichi. It is quite late. What business do you have that you need to see me at this hour?" _

"_It's about Kyouya," Yuuichi walked towards the chairs in front of my desk. After he settled down in one of them, he spoke again. "Father, this charade of yours—this 'test' for Kyouya to prove himself to you has to stop."_

"_I beg your pardon? If I remember correctly, you and Akito were fine with this since the beginning." _

"_Do not get me wrong, Akito and I were for this plan to begin with. We did want to see Kyouya become the strong leader you are and see to the training and work we once had to do. However, that was when Kyouya was younger. Ever since five years ago, nothing has been the same."_

"_Yuuichi. . . are you trying to tell me that my tactics are not sound?"_

"_They are not anymore."Yuuichi leaned forward in the chair slightly. "Remember Father? You let Akito and I take part in your evaluation of Kyouya's worth. We have done just that. We believe that he has proven he is ready to take the throne and yet. . . you do not. Why?"_

"_Kyouya is not ready—" _

"_He is."_

"_Kyouya has let his emotions run wild—"_

"_He seems to be more composed than ever."_

"_And Kyouya has fallen for that unbearable, flighty, and goof-of-a-King, Ryoji's daughter!"_

_It was silent for a moment before Yuuichi spoke up. "So there it is. . . Fuyumi was right. Father, you were the one who agreed to let them meet in the first place. Yet, you have constantly changed your actions depending on Kyouya to ruin him."_

"_Ah. Now this all makes sense—the reason you have come to speak to me—because of Fuyumi?"_

"_Father. I have always respected the man you were. We all have looked up to you and sought the strength you had as King. But you have been blind by your jealousy and yet you write it off as though you have no emotion. . . I will not repeat the words Fuyumi has said to you before me. My main point to see you tonight, was to give you this." Yuuichi reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a white envelope. It was slightly wrinkled and worn out, like it had been around for a few years, and slid it on my desk towards me. "I also want you to know that, Akito and I are willing to formally renounce our right to throne, should things get any worse."_

_Slightly annoyed and wary of Yuuichi's threat, I picked up the envelope and opened it. I took out a sheet of paper that I immediately recognized—it was the very same stationary their mother used to love—and when I opened it, the writing was undoubtedly hers. I read every word, hearing my beloved wife's voice ringing through my mind, and I could feel an odd pain in my chest. A horrible, aching pain._

"_Mother. . . gave this to me the day before died. She only told me to give this to you if you and Kyouya were to be in some sort of conflict that would ultimately affect everyone in the family. I suppose she knew that something like this would happen. . . What does it say?" _

_. . ._

For once I my life, I did not know how to respond to Kyouya's question. How could I put into words that his Father, the renowned King of the South who eminated fear and demanded respect from everyone and never let his emotions get in his way. . . that he selfishly punished his own son for the inevitiable death of his wife? No. There were no words for me to say; none of which that could express that I was sorry. My pride would not let me say such sentimental things out loud. Not then. Not ever.

I looked Kyouya in the eyes, watching as he waited for me to reply, but silence was the only thing that filled the room. Kyouya kept a straight face and then slightly bowed his head. "Forgive me, Father. I understand if you do not wish to answer. I appreciate having had your blessing—"

I do not quite remember rising up to my feet and walking over to Kyouya. It all happened so suddenly and the next thing I knew, I had Kyouya in an embrace. "I am sorry, Kyouya." I had managed to whisper to him and after a short moment, I felt the warmth of my son's arms wrap around my back.

. . . . . .

_**Yoshio,**_

_**I love you and our children very much. I know you and I know how your temper flares. So please, do not be upset that I am gone and do not take out your frustrations on our little Kyouya. He is not to blame—no one is. None of us could have known that my condition would worsen after Kyouya's birth. So as a Mother, to nurture my child is something I can't help. I needed to protect my baby from the illness I bore, and as a Queen. . . I needed to make sure that a future King of the South can live on. **_

_**I want you to be willing to open your heart now. Be forgiving; be kind. If you cannot do this yourself, then most of all, at least let Kyouya be free to love and let him prove to you that he was meant for greatness, like his Father.**_

_**Sincerely with love. . .**_

* * *

a/n: I'll try to make this short and sweet! xO I hope you guys liked this! Kind of a quick change for Yoshio. I hope I didn't butcher his seriousness and stuff too much now that he is recognizing his own emotions. And I hope the last bit makes sense! I wanted to show that the mother really was a big part of Yoshio's life and I hope that message came across well. :) READ ON TO THE LAST CHAPTER

~Bliss


	39. Epilogue

-7 years later-

After the announcement of Kyouya and Haruhi's marriage was made public, the Northern and Southern Kingdoms were united as one and from then on it came to be known as the Central Kingdom. The people of both regions were worried of the said union at first, but with Haruhi and Kyouya's efforts they eased those worries rather easily. The people of the south were surprisingly quick to adapt to the change and brighten up to the warm welcomes of the north as well as the joint ruling of their new King and Queen.

A few days from when the marriage announcement was made, Haruhi had returned to the North for her Coronation ceremony where she was finally able to take her place as Queen and the reigning monarch. She ruled with brillience and such benevolence just as the late Queen Kotoko had been.

The people of the northern region showered her with praise and they were obviously very happy to see that their beloved Queen was happily married. Even more so when two years passed and the news that the Queen was pregnant had spread like wildfire.

As for the Southern region, former King Yoshio had crowned Prince Kyouya as heir to the throne. It took several months before his coronation ceremony could be carried out due to some civil issues that the people needed help with. Kyouya had worked with his father and brothers to resolve them quickly.

Kyouya and Yoshio had finally appeared to be on good terms with each other, although now and then, they would have their little spats. Kyouya had learned from Haruhi to stand his ground against Yoshio and in turn, Yoshio allowed himself to be less controlling and strict. Not that he ever admitted it, but it showed.

Everything somehow managed to turn out alright and I could not be any more relieved.

"Ah! I found you Grandpa!"

Upon hearing that cheerful call, I turned in the direction the sweet voice was coming from. I felt the corners of my mouth lift as a big grin formed. The cutest granddaughter in the world had spotted me as she took a peek from around the tall hedges. She dashed towards me, her dark brown shoulder-length hair flowing behind her as she ran. I knelt to be at about eye level with her, my arms open wide, and caught her in a tight hug as she leaped into my arms. "Oh man! And here I thought I found a nice place to hide," I laughed.

"Ayane, dear. It is not a very good idea to run into your grandfather like that. You could hurt him."

Ayane's mother was not far behind. By the time she had finished her sentence, she was only a couple of feet away from me.

"Aw, Haruhi. You make me sound like I am getting old." I bent down a little to let Ayane jump out of my arms and run to Haruhi.

"Well, you are not getting any younger." Haruhi said bluntly.

I gripped my clothes at my chest, pretending to be in pain, "Oh how your words sting me so!" I cried.

"Father. . ."

Ayane laughed, "Grandpa is so funny!"

Haruhi turned to look at me again. "Anyway, I came to get you. Yoshio and Kyouya have arrived for dinner and afterwards, Kyouya and I have some matters to discuss with Tamaki. "

"Oh. I hear he was holding a party soon for his son's birthday. " I walked over to Haruhi and patted Ayane's head.

"Uncle Tamaki said he would have something to give to me the next time I saw him!"

"Is that so?" Haruhi smiled.

Ayane nodded. Her smile reminded me of when Haruhi was a child. It made me so happy. . . but also sad. Sometimes I wondered that if I waited until Haruhi was older to set her up with Kyouya, would she have been able to keep that sweet innocent smile longer?

". . .ther. . . Father?" Haruhi's voice was suddenly becoming clearer. "Did you hear me?"

"Hm?"

Haruhi sighed quietly, but with a small smile on her face. "I said that before we leave tonight, Ayane wanted to set lanterns on the pond."

I smiled. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Yay, lanterns! They're so pretty." Ayane grabbed my hand as well as her mother's and we walked towards the palace from the garden. A few seconds passed when I felt a tug on my arm. "Grandpa? What was Grandma like?"

I glanced over at Haruhi as she looked down at her daughter with a smile. Haruhi looked just like Kotoko now and almost everyday, it felt as though she was always with us. "She was just like your mother."

Haruhi suddenly looked over to me in surprise, but Ayane smiled her usual smile, saying how much she loved her mother as we walked back inside the palace. We were greeted by Celia as she had led Yohio and Kyouya to meet us. Ayane bounced over to her Father and he picked her up with ease. It was heartwarming to see how happy Kyouya was now. Yoshio even smiled to Ayane as he patted her head, much in the same way I did. Then he made his way over to me.

"Hello Yoshio." I smiled to him, "How are you doing?"

He nodded back to me. "I have been well."

I paused for a moment, watching him as he stared at Kyouya interact with his family. I could see that he was different now. "I know I have said this before, but I will say it again—I am proud of how you let yourself change."

"What?" Yoshio shot me an icy glare. "Do not start this again."

"Oh come on Yoshio. I think if you finally admit it yourself, your soul can be free! Like me!" I joked.

"I would rather wish to have been born a peasent than act like a man with no dignity."

I laughed. "Now, now." The things Yoshio said to me now still sounded harsh, but they no longer had the intent to hurt. "How has Kyouya fared?"

Yoshio looked back to his son and then there it was. That look in his eyes that showed all the feelings that his mouth would not say. It was the look of proud-ness and joy. He was no longer blind to his past grudge and I was glad. Kyouya longed for his support and it took so long for him to get it. I couldn't help but smile.

"Kyouya is doing magnificently as King. I am. . . very proud of him."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

a/n: DONE! Woohoo! As always, hopefully I didn't make a lot of spelling errors though, I looked over it... and if so, I'm sorry about that.

Thank you all for lasting this long with me haha. I am quite happy with this story and I hope you all enjoyed this ending. And I am super happy that this story has been something you guys have enjoyed. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me.

I hope to have a new story up for you guys but I am not sure when. I have about a month left before my fall semester officially starts. I'll do my best to update you guys (maybe I'll make a twitter account for story updates. If I do I will update my profile to let you guys know!). Anyway thanks so much you guys! I am happy to be done and I will work on my stories some more! REVIEWS, COMMENTS, OR WHATEVER ARE ALL WELCOME! See ya soon in my next fic!

~Bliss


End file.
